Ma Fleur, Mon Ange, Mon Tout
by mysterycritic135
Summary: What happens if Harry was rescued from the Dursley's in the middle of the summer by Fleur, and adopted into the Delacour family. How will his power grow on his journey to learn how to love Fleur and his new family? PowerfulHarry/GoblinFriendHarry Dumbles/Ginny/TempRonBashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with the first rewrite for a chapter of Ma Fleur, Ma Ange, Ma Tout. I had been corrected about that several times, and so, I fixed it. This will be the first chapter, and I will be ripping the whole story down to rewrite some things, make things a little smoother, and even things out. If you are reading this story for the first time, welcome, and I hope you enjoy it. If you are coming back, bear with me on the rewrites, and I will be going through all of the old chapters and fixing grammar mistakes as best as I can! Correcting the grammar and spelling mistakes have been a long time coming, and it's finally here! As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anywho, now that we've got all that out of the way, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first rewritten chapter of Ma Fleur, Ma Ange, Ma Tout!**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry sits on the couch, his parents on either side of him. His father is reading the latest daily prophet as he has his evening tea and his mother is reading a book on charms. Harry sighs as he focuses back on his book of brooms. Suddenly they heard a banging at the door….

Harry awoke as the banging on his bedroom door intrudes in on his dreams, Vernon's voice booming through the thin wood.

"Wake up, boy!" He yells, continuing to pound on the door. "If you don't get up now, we won't be able to beat the bloody traffic!"

"I'm up!" Harry snaps back, sitting up and rubbing his temples. "I'm getting dressed now." "Alright, hurry up then!" With that, the loud, thumping footsteps of his "uncle" recede from in front of his door as Harry sighs, frustrated, running his hands through his raven black hair. He's been dreading this trip to France for the last two weeks, and the depressive day had finally shown it's ugly face. He never had the best time on vacations, the majority of them consisting of coming back to this awful place and suffering the abuse of his so-called family. He stands up and stretches, groaning as his muscles adjust to being awake once more. He removes his pajamas, putting on a gray t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans both too big. He throws last minute things into his trunk and drags his trunk down the stairs and waits in the foyer for the rest of the Dursley's to finish getting ready. They walk into the foyer and stop in front of him as they stare at him. Petunia scoffs, obviously appalled by Harry's lack of proper clothes. Dudley puffs out his bulbous chest, proud of his fancy cardigan, vest, and corduroy slacks. Vernon stares down at his trunk, his face turning red and seeming to inflate as he points at it.

"Why are you bringing that thing?" he spits out, his face resembling a steamed beet. "I thought you weren't going back until September!"

"I told you already," Harry said, sighing in frustration as he stares at Vernon, his emerald eyes piercing through him as he snaps back. "After we get back from France, I'm going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, remember? You won't have to deal with me once the trip is over."

Vernon opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it and whacks Harry hard across the face, causing him to fall to the ground groaning. Harry quickly gets back up to avoid being kicked and wipes away the tears that sprung to his face; "Watch your tone boy" Vernon warns, then motioning for them all to leave. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley put their suitcases next to the car, while Harry remains inside and looks down at his suitcase. He waves his hand over it slowly, concentrating hard as he focuses his magical energy through his hand. After a few tries, the suitcase jumps up from the ground, shrinks down to the size of a small lighter, and he slips it into his pocket, mentally thanking Lupin for giving him tips on how to avoid the trace. Without performing an actual spell, and focusing completely on intent, he was able to circumvent the trace. He might have been the one who followed the rules the most but he was and is still a Marauder. Harry walks outside and Vernon calls out to him.

"Boy!" He snaps, "Put the bags in the boot," Vernon says as he walks past locking the door. Harry loads the bags into the boot before shutting the door. He slides into the car behind Vernon, his legs uncomfortably folded to make room for Vernon's girth. He even had the car modified but his size was still too much for the stylish four-door, and the car purrs to life, pulling away from Number 4 Privet Drive.

After several hours of driving, Petunia's squeaky voice chimes in, pointing out the window.

"Oh look, Diddykins!" She squeals, pointing at the sign coming up. "We're coming up to the ferry now!"

Dudley looks out the window, a bewildered look on his face as he stares at the ferry. Harry couldn't see how Dudley could be so interested in a stupid boat. After a few minutes of slowly driving down to the beach, the sand spitting out behind the tires as he tries driving on the sand, Vernon steers the car down the pier up to the ticket booth and rolls down the window.

"Yes, hello. May I have four tickets, please?" He asks, the best smile on his face as he talks to the saleswoman. She turns around and looks at him, darting her brown eyes up and down quickly, assessing him as she blows a bubble with her gum. As it pops she scoffs and rolls her eyes with a nod, eliciting a chuckle from Harry. Vernon hands over the money to the girl and she hands back four tickets. He nods a little and pulls away from the booth. The car pulls up onto the ferry and Vernon cuts the engine, sighing as he looks towards Petunia and Dudley.

"Are we ready for a great family vacation?" He says smiling at them. After they both clap and smile at him, he turns to Harry. "I hope you're going to behave, boy. I don't want to have to regret bringing you along. Understood?"

Harry nods stiffly, opening the door and getting out of the car to stretch his legs after the long drive through the English countryside. He moves up to Vernon's window and knocked. Opening the door, Vernon got out and glowered at him.

"Yes, boy?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm just going to wander around. Maybe go to the front and watch the water." Vernon opens his mouth to protest, but Harry cuts him off.

"Don't worry, I won't get into any trouble, I won't speak to anyone unless spoken to first, and I'll mind my own business. I won't do anything to embarrass you, I promise."

"I, well..." Vernon nods, and motions for him to go. "Off with you, then."

"Thank you," Harry said, turning heel and walking off towards the bow of the boat, not turning back as he already starts smiling, happy that he is going to have at least an hour and a half of peace before they're in France. Harry walks for a few minutes until he comes across a couple of boys surrounding a beautiful young woman, ogling at her like they were staring at Aphrodite. He could understand why, as she was incredibly gorgeous, almost perfect. Her silvery blonde hair flowed down to her waist, shining in the sun as she flips it, trying her best to ignore the boys. She looks to Harry and their eyes meet, sapphire eyes clashing with his emerald, a blush creeping across his cheeks before he turns his face away and keeps walking past her. He continues on until he reaches the bow railing and leans against it, staring out at the water as it parts around the hull. Harry looks to the side as the beautiful young woman from before leans against the railing next to him, staring at him for a moment before saying something to him in French.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak French," Harry says, remembering his promise to Vernon about not speaking to people he starts turning to walk away.

"Forgive me." She says, her voice an ethereal jingle that sent shivers throughout his body and kept his feet rooted to the ground. "I was 'oping to find someone 'ho could speak French, but so far everyone 'as just ogled at me. Anyway, my name is Fleur Delacour. May I ask your name?"

"Well, I see no problem with that." He responded, turning around and taking her extended hand gently. Now that he couldn't leave on the polite premise of not speaking French it would be rude to leave and rudeness would be embarrassing, thought Harry. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Fleur nodded and says; "Arry Potter? That's a nice name." As she smiled the wind off the channel's water blew Harry's and Fleur's hair around, revealing Harry's scar. Fleur stares in shock for a moment, and before Harry could ask if she was alright she suddenly withdrew a wand and waved it around them, a transparent, but slightly opaque bubble forming around them. When she looks back down, Harry has his wand out and pointed at her, the tip glowing red as well as his hand by his waist.

"Wait! I'm a with I don't want to harm you. I just put up a privacy ward." Fleur explained quickly as she stared down his wand.

"Wait, you know me?" Harry says, raising an eyebrow at the gorgeous young woman. As he looked around people were just avoiding them even Dudley who was no more than 10 feet away. He focuses back on Fleur. "So you're a witch?"

"But of course!" She says as she flips her hair behind her back. "One of ze best in my year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic here in France. What about you? Do you go to 'Ogwarts?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry says, chuckling sheepishly as he rubs the back neck and chuckling. "So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in France?"

"Ah, well…" She says, looking away, looking a little ashamed. "Zat would be a bit of a personal question, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says, putting his hand up defensively. "I didn't mean to intrude. I can leave if you want me to."

"Non, eet's fine." She says, looking up and smiling a little. "I could use ze company. Zat iz, if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't mind at all..." He says, another blush creeping up on his face.

"You are quite, comment tu dis*… Adorable, I believe, ze phrase is?" She says, unsure of her words at first, then Harry's darkening blush confirms her accuracy in the English language. "Oui, you are adorable when you blush, Monsieur 'Arry Potter."

"Just Harry, if it's okay." He says, shaking the blush off and smiling up at her.

"'Arry eet iz." She says, smiling brilliantly. Harry looks into her eyes as she smiles, his mind going out the window as all he can see is her bright sapphire eyes. As he stares, an unfamiliar feeling washes over, like everything he knew no longer existed, while everything that ever would be was there in her eyes. As he falls deep into the spell of her eyes, he doesn't hear her calling to him, or the water, or the honking of the boats' horn. "Arry, are you alright?"

"Huh?" He says, snapping back into reality, the feeling disappearing as he shakes off what just happened. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoning out for a second."

'Well, then.' Fleur thinks, staring at him up and down with an appreciative look. "Eet's not often someone just zones out around me Monsieur Potter" Fleur smiles as Harry's blush renewed.

"Anyway..." Harry says, starting to engage in a conversation back and forth with her about Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. After a while, Harry is the one talking as Fleur is just staring at him, listening intently and nodding. Harry notices and blushes, looking away. After a few moments, he speaks up, breaking the silence as he blushes, noticing the way she was looking at him.

"So, the blokes really like you, don't they?"

"Well, of course, zey do." She says, getting a raised eyebrow from Harry. "I am a Veela, after all."

"What's a Veela?" He asks, cocking his head a little. "Is that some kind of French Ministry position, or something?"

She started laughing, a wondrous sound that filled the air with an incredible sound, like the peals of bells in the countryside.

"Non, silly boy." She says, wiping away a tear that had formed on her cheek from the laughter. "A Veela iz a magical creature. We are always beautiful women 'ho 'ave an allure on almost all men, and most women, as well. 'Owever, if you make us angry, you will regret it."

"What happens if one of you gets angry?" He asks, gulping and blushing as she gives him a sultry look, her sapphire eyes darkening a little as her voice lowers to a purr.

"Maybe one day you can see for yourself, mon cher.**" She says, raising an eyebrow when all he does is blush while her allure is on full strength.

"Very interesting..."

"W...What is?" He says looking up, a bright blush still on his face.

"Well, ze fact zat you are still standing, for one." She smiles when a confused look appears on his face. "Ze allure I just told you about eez iz at eet's strongest, and zat would drop most full-grown men to zeir knees, to say nothing of 'ormonal teenagers. Ze fact zat you are unaffected by eet eez very interesting."

"Why's that?" He asks, his intrigue increasing as he looks at her inquisitively.

"It might mean somezing, or nozzing at all," Fleur responds looking him up and down. "It might mean my magic 'as chosen to bond to you, or you are in love wiz someone else." She explains.

"But… Why would it be someone like me?" He asks, his previous composure falling for just a moment, but it was long enough to see the sadness and fear that was hiding behind the mask that Fleur saw through for but a moment before it was back in place.

"What do you mean, 'Arry?" She asks, looking into his eyes worried by what she saw, as a voice calls out from several yards away.

"Boy!" Vernon yells from out of sight. "We're almost there. Get over here and get in the car!"

"I've got to go…" He says, sighing as a cold and emotionless mask appears on his face, turning to go back. Fleur gasps slightly as this new mask appeared sniffing all life from his eyes. "It was one of the biggest pleasures of my life to talk to you. This is goodbye, I guess."

"Non, wait!" She says, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. She pulls out a small piece of paper and a muggle pen from her satchel, writing something down on the paper and folding it, placing it in his hand.

"I want to talk to you again, 'Arry. Zis is my address 'ere in France. Send me a letter whenever you can, oui?"

"Oui." He says, a smile creeping back on his face before it shatters and is replaced with that same cold face when Vernon calls out again.

"I said get over here, boy! NOW!" He sighs and turns back around and walks back towards the source of the horrible voice.

'Ze Boy 'Ho Lived…' Fleur thinks, watching him walk back. 'But why is he so sad? I must tell maman about him. Maybe she can cast light on this. But perhaps a trip to a friend. Harry was her destined after all, and a gift was in order.'

 **Well, everyone. That's the rewrite to chapter one with grammar and spelling mistakes fixed. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you all enjoy the rewrites, and I will see you all next chapter. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with the rewrite for chapter two of Ma Fleur, Mon Ange, Mon Tout!** **If this is your first time reading this chapter, welcome. If you're a return reader, I stripped the rest of the story, so look forward to more updates in the future.** **Now, after this chapter, there will be a filler chapter of sorts, one of Harry spending time with Fleur before the bridge scene in chapter three. As always, bear with me on the updates. I am continuing to fix chapters from here on out. As for the disclaimer, I still do not own Harry Potter (CURSES! -.-), nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, grab some popcorn, sit back, relax, and enjoy the rewrite of chapter two.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Italics -_ French

Fleur blinks and gasps, chasing after Harry, having forgotten to ask where he was staying in France.

"Mon Dieu! I could just visit 'im instead of 'aving 'im write." Fleur thinks, running towards him. She catches up to Harry as he was about to get into an automobile driven by the fattest man she has ever seen. "'Arry! Where are you staying in France? Maybe I could visit?" Fleur called after him before he entered the car.

Harry's eyes widen in what Fleur thinks is fear, and she notices the fat man turning an impressive shade of red.

"Umm... I'll be staying in "The Grand Hotel" Harry responds. Fleur's eyes squint in confusion. She thinks she hears his voice tremble, but she can't tell why. Before she could ask, Harry got in the car. The fat man whose face was clearly red started yelling loud enough to hear his muffled rage from where she was. Harry once again has that cold emotionless face on as the fat man drives the car off the ferry before the loading door has fully opened, ignoring the attendant's screams. The car jumps the door and thankfully, lands safely on the other side before he peels off. Fleur hears the attendant mutter something about "stupid Brits" before conducting the rest of the cars off.

Fleur puzzles at the fat man's behavior. "Surely Harry hadn't made them that late for him to be that impatient?" she thinks. She shakes her head and turned to the more important matter of her destined. "I must get him a gift. It is tradition, after all. Maybe something from Joanne's?" Fleur thinks to herself. She once more casts a quick temporary privacy ward, and apparates away.

A faint pop echoes through the small alley as Fleur Delacour reapparates, walking out of it with a regal posture. She walks down the street, ignoring the stares and catcalls that come her way as she turns into the door of a small shop. As the small silver bell at the top of the door jingles, tinkling chimes ringing throughout the shop as the woman behind the counter turns to her with a smile.

" _Fleur, my dear!"_ The woman says, coming out from behind the counter and wrapping her arms around the young veela. The woman, Joanne an old family friend reminded Fleur a lot of her mother, in appearance, at least. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an hourglass figure that would make most men drool. She and Fleur exchange a greeting, pecking each other on the cheek before moving over to peck the other.

" _It's been too long, dear. How have you been?"_ asked Joanne.

" _I've been well, Madame Joanne,"_ Fleur answers the woman, smiling brightly. _"How have you been? How's your husband?"_

" _Oh, pfft!"_ She says, waving her hand dismissively. _"He could not handle a woman like me."_

" _I've yet to see one who can, Joanne."_ Fleur retorts, a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. " _You are incredibly difficult to deal with, being the hormonal ball breaker you are."_

" _Watch your tongue, Fleur,"_ Joanne warns, a smile prying at her lips as she glares at her. " _I'm not afraid to smack a friend who deserves it, young lady."_

Fleur laughs and throws her hands up in mock surrender as she and Joanne hug.

" _So, my young friend,"_ Joanna says, walking back behind the counter, gesturing to the jewelry around her. " _How can your favorite squib help her favorite veela today?"_

" _Well, I need something simple, yet elegant."_ Fleur looks up as she remembers Harry's eyes, smiling as she gets lost in imagining his eyes. " _Something as deep and green as those emerald eyes. How can eyes be so bright, yet so sad? They're filled with so much pain… I want to take away all that pain..."_

Joanna gapes at Fleur as she is lost in her trance, a single tear sliding down her cheek from the sadness of seeing that pain. Fleur snaps out of her stupor and wipes away the tear, looking at the jewelry saleswoman, a confused look on her face.

 _"Fleur, my friend._ _W_ _hat's wrong?_ _W_ _hy are you crying?"_ Asks a worried Joanne.

 _"_ _C_ _rying?"_ Asks Fleur in confusion. She reaches up and touches her face, finding it wet. _"_ _I_ _t's nothing, Jo_ _a_ _nne._ _J_ _ust some dust, I'm sure."_ Fleur reassures her friend.

 _"_ _However,_ _I'm not just here to visit. I need a piece of jewelry, male jewelry."_ Says Fleur. Joanne gapes for a moment before asking. _'_ _W_ _hy_ _AM_ _I crying?'_

" _YOU FOUND A BOY?!"_ She screams, rushing past her to lock the shop door and turning back towards Fleur, looming towards her. She grabs Fleur's wrist and drags her with you, eliciting a small squeak as her arm is jerked in the direction of upstairs. The young looking fifty-four-year-old squib practically drags Fleur upstairs as she sits her down in a chair and closes the door, rounding back on the young veela, a scared whimper escaping her mouth as Joanne towers over her.

" _Tell me everything, right now!"_ Asks Joanne excitedly.

" _Well, you know of him already…"_ She says, looking to the side when Joanne starts listing off names of people she's tried to set Fleur up with.

" _Andi, Sebastian, Jacques?"_ When Fleur shakes her head with each name, Joanne thinks for a second before snapping her fingers and smiling.

" _It's Claude, isn't it? I knew you'd take a liking to him!"_ exclaims Joanne in excitement believing to have guessed.

" _CLAUDE?!"_ Fleur says, poking a finger towards her throat and makes a mock vomiting sound. " _He is appalling! A complete pig, and not to mention all he cares is about getting in my panties."_

" _Really?!"_ Joanne says, stroking her chin. " _Well, I give up. Who is it?"_

" _Harry Potter,"_ Fleur says, a slight smirk on her face, but it disappears as Joanne gasps and grabs her shoulders, shaking her as a barrage of questions leaps out of her mouth.

" _When did you meet Harry Potter?! How did you meet him?! Did you take him to bed?! Was he good?! He may be much younger than me, but you can bet I want to take that to bed!"_

Fleur shudders in fear as Joanne sighs softly, imagining taking her Harry to bed.

'Wait… _"_ Fleur thinks, drifting away from the conversation a bit. 'My Harry? Sure, he's my destined mate, but he's not mine yet. Well, I mean, there's clearly something there, but he's not mine yet. Is he?' Fleur snaps out of her train of thought to see Joanne staring at her, expecting answers.

" _Oh, right. Well, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago. I met him on the ferry back to France from England. He was with some muggles that I assume were the family he's been living with during his summers. We did not get into bed together, Joanne. I'm not some harlot, you know! I'm a veela and a witch, I have more pride than that. Also, blech… I do not need to know who you would or would not take to bed, Madame."_

" _There's nothing wrong with taking a man you just met to bed, Fleur. Why, I can list ten men, at least that your mother dragged into the closet downstairs two minutes after meeting them. As I recall them saying, you mother always was very good with her-"_

" _I do NOT need to know about my mother's sexual exploits, Joanne!"_ Fleur interrupts, shuddering in disgust at the thought of her mother fornicating in the closet, muttering in absolute horror. _"I've_ _changed in there … I think I'm going to be sick..."_

" _I just cleaned the floors. Use the trash can, dear."_ She says, motioning by the door.

" _I'll be fine,"_ Fleur says, shaking her head. " _Just don't tell me anything more about my mom and men before my father."_

" _Well, okay,"_ Joanne says, turning around with an evil smirk on her face. " _Well, your mother and I did 'experiment' in there quite often, you know."_

" _Good goddess, Joanne!"_ Fleur yells, covering her ears as Joanne chuckles maliciously. " _I told you I don't want to hear anymore!"_

" _You said_ _nothing more_ _about your mother and men,"_ Joanne says, pulling forward her V-neck shirt, glancing at her breasts. " _Last I checked, which was right now, I do not have a wand, Fleur."_

" _Okay, no more,"_ Fleur says, shuddering once more. " _I came here for a reason. I'd like to buy a gift for him."_ Fleur sighs in defeat as she finally gets to what she had come here for in the first place. The blush that has crept to her face from embarrassment and defeat receded. With an evil victory smirk, Joanne opens the door and leads Fleur downstairs so that she can look around. Fleur moves from case to case, staring for a while meticulously at each piece of jewelry before stopping at a small case and pointing to a simple silver necklace with a bright green, broom-shaped emerald charm.

" _That's perfect, Joanne,"_ Fleur says, smiling as she nods in confirmation.

 _'From what I've read about him, he loves Quidditch.'_

" _How much do I owe you, Jo_ _a_ _nne?"_ Asks Fleur.

" _Nothing, of course!"_ She says, causing Fleur to raise an eyebrow inquisitively at the old French squib. " _It's a gift to celebrate you finally finding your destined mate. I did the same thing for your mother, of course."_

Fleur smiles as she nods, hugging Joanne in thanks as she makes for the door.

" _Just give me details when you finally take him to bed."_ Joanne says, chuckling when Fleur sticks her tongue out at her. " _Your mother was always good with her tongue, too, you know."_

Joanne had to duck the tickling jinx that Fleur sent flying at her as she walked out of the shop, laughter following the young blonde veela from inside the shop of the insane family friend.

-Fleur-

As the Dursley car pulls off the barge and onto the small gravel road that leads up into the countryside of France, Harry looks out of the window, a carefully grim look on the face. The drive is silent except for the murmurs of Petunia and Vernon as they figure out the way to Paris through the rolling hills of France, the sun shining down on the beautiful green grass. Harry was worried that they would have pulled over after Fleur had called after them, but as they seemed to be too busy trying to find their way to the hotel, Harry relaxes, thinking they must have forgotten already. Harry watches the wind blow gently through the trees, the long grass of the fields sway along with the trees, a beautiful dance that Mother Nature seemed to be putting on for Harry himself. As they pass by a small lake, Harry can't help but imagining him and the blonde beauty splashing each other in that glistening clear water.

 **Daydream**

 _"_ _ _Oh, 'Arry!" Fleur giggles as Harry splashes her, only to have Fleur splash back.__ _"_ _ _You're so mean!"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, well you're gorgeous!" Harry says, splashing her again. The giggles that erupt from Harry make him stare at her with longing and a deep desire. His eyes drift down her body, beads of water clinging to the French veela, her skin riddled with goosebumps from the temperature of the water. Harry walks closer, staring at the young woman's body as her bathing suit clings to her body, her curves more pronounced in the tight fabric. Harry looks from her body to her face, the stare of pure, wanton desire sends shivers down his spine as she wraps her arms around his neck, drifting closer until their lips are barely touching.__

" _Kiss me, 'Arry..." She whispers._

"HARRY!" Vernon screams, snapping Harry out of his daydream. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts of the buxom French beauty, then reclaims his grim stare and despondent attitude.

"Yes?" he asks carefully hiding his anger from the man for intruding on his imagination.

"We're almost there, boy." He says, turning back to the road. "When we get there, you're to take our bags upstairs. You have a key, and so do we. Do whatever you want, just do not be in that room when we are not. You are not to bring anyone back with you, nor are you to go looking for any more freaks like you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answers begrudgingly.

"We won't be giving you any money, so you'll have to use some of that freak money of yours to buy things," Vernon says, scoffing as if the very idea was a sin.

"I assume you can convert your money into euros?" asks Vernon.

"Yes, I can." Harry answers.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Petunia," Vernon says sarcastically, scoffing again. "The worthless freak actually doing something right for once."

As the Dursley's laugh, Harry does his best to keep his anger in control, digging his nails into his hands, drawing blood from his palms. They keep driving and eventually enter Paris, Harry starting to relax as the amusing escapades of "Vernon Gets Lost" make a comeback. Vernon pulls over and rolls down his window, leaning out the window to talk to a man walking by.

"Excoozay mwah?" Vernon says pathetically, making Harry shudder at the man's butchery of the French language. "Can you tell me where to find Lay Grand Hotel?"

" _Oh, I am sorry, sir."_ The man responds in rapid French. " _I do not speak English."_

"Freak! Ask the frog where 'The Grand Hotel' is!" Vernon snaps at Harry, knowing his ability to speak French _._

" _We're looking for The Grand Hotel,"_ Harry says in a nearly flawless accent, pointing a thumb at Vernon. " _My relatives and I can't seem to find it. He's never really been good at directions, and the woman can't read a map to save her life."_

" _Oh, of course!"_ The man says after laughing. " _You're actually almost there. Just go down and take a right at the next street, then turn left six streets down. It's the third building on the right, the largest on the block, so you can't miss it."_

" _Thanks!"_ Harry says, waving to him as he walks away.

" _You're very welcome, my friend!"_ The man responds, waving back. " _Tell your uncle to use less cologne, and more deodorant, and have that woman learn to read!"_

" _I'll be sure to do that!"_ Harry says, laughing. He sits back down in his seat to find all eyes on him, causing his expressionless mask to come back.

"Well, what did he say, boy?" Vernon says, motioning to the road. "Where do we go?"

"Turn right at the end of the street, go six blocks, turn left, third building on the right."

Harry responds, Vernon nods and glares at him.

"What did you say when you were pointing at me?" Asks Vernon menacingly.

"I was just telling him that the guy at the ferry gave you wrong directions and we got lost as a result," Harry replies as respectfully as he can.

Vernon nods in understanding and steers them down the street, following the instructions Harry has given him. Harry smiles internally at how he had insulted Vernon without him knowing, but his actual facial expression is an even deeper frown.

'How would Fleur react if she finds I lied to her about me being able to speak French?" Harry thinks. 'True, I had lied so I wouldn't get in trouble with Vernon for speaking to anyone. Saying I didn't speak French was a way out at the time. I know! I'll wait for the perfect time to reveal I can and say it was a prank. The twins would be so proud!' He thinks. He wipes a fake tear away and smiles a little before focusing back on the passing buildings.

After about two minutes of driving, they come up to the hotel and Vernon drives into the parking lot. Harry gets out of the car and grabs one of the baggage carts, a bellhop coming up to help him.

" _No, I got it,"_ Harry says, nodding so that he can keep relaxing. Harry brings it back towards the car and loads the bags up onto it, rolling it forward towards the elevator. As they get up to the room, Harry follows the Dursley's into the room and sets the bags next to the dresser/ He starts unpacking as they busy themselves behind him. Harry feels uneasy with them behind him, but he tries not to worry about it. He finishes unpacking the clothes into the dresser for their two-week stay and grabs the cart to walk out the door, pushing it ahead of him.

Harry suddenly feels someone grab his hair and pull him backward, throwing him to the ground. He sees Vernon above him before feeling a kick to his ribs. Through the tears that sprung to his eyes, he sees Dudley watching grimly. He always watched but never laughs or smiles during Harry's beatings. Petunia walks into the kitchen, talking about how lucky they are to get this hotel suite, seeming to not hear the impact of kicks and hits as Vernon beats on Harry's torso.

After Vernon became red in the face, he sits down on the bed, sweating profusely. Harry revels in the fact that as he gets older, the beatings from Vernon always get shorter.

"Who was that girl, boy?" Vernon asks calmly, the vein in his head bulging.

"She was just a girl, Uncle," Harry replies softly, keeping the pain from his voice. "She was a student doing research on England fora paper school. She had noticed me and asked me some questions. I think she was trying to finish her paper, or she was lazy, like most French people and never actually started it. It would have been rude to not answer the questions, and I didn't want to embarrass you." Harry explains his lie quickly, playing on his uncle's opinion that French were lazy.

"Watch your tone, boy," Vernon growls and kicks Harry's chin, causing his head to snap back. Harry nearly loses consciousness, but he fights through it and recovers. "Take the cart back downstairs and don't come back. You will return when we are asleep and you will sleep on the floor of the kitchen. You will wake before us and have breakfast ready. Am I understood, boy?" Vernon orders as he lies on the bed, lifting his head to look at Harry. Harry nods and stands, remaining emotionless as he pushes the cart back into the elevator. He leaves it in the lobby and walks out the front door, while unbeknownst to him, a certain beautiful blonde veela is watching him walk out. Fleur opens her mouth to call out to him and try and stop him, but she notices the cold, a look of pure rage on his face, so she decides to follow him instead.

-Fleur-

Fleur walks on the opposite side of the street, keeping her eyes trained on Harry as he walks. After a few minutes, Harry leads Fleur to a park, walks up onto a small bridge over a large artistry pond, and stops. He turns and leans on the railing with a heavy, growling sigh of anger and sadness. Fleur sees the pain in his eyes and is entranced by it, her heart pulling her towards him. She walks up to him but stops at the foot of the bridge.

"'Arry?" She says, taking a step onto the bridge. Harry turns in surprise as he sees her, plastering a fake smile on his face in an instant.

"Fleur!" Harry says, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck, the anger and agony on his face were no longer there as he walked up to her.

"Why are you angry, 'Arry?" Fleur says, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinches away from her touch, and a hurt look crosses her face. Harry doesn't notice as he pulls away looking down, shocking her at how he responds to her touch. "'Arry, what's wrong?" She asks, concern layering her voice.

"Nothing, Fleur. I was just upset with my relatives. We like to play around and it got a little rough with my cousin, so I kind of stormed out of there when they were laughing." Harry smiles at her, light chuckles escaping him as if he was laughing at his immaturity. It all seems wooden as if he practices this routine.

"But why did you flinch when I touched you, 'Arry?" She asks, suspiciously her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, sorry about that. It just surprised me when I felt your hand, and I wasn't expecting it. I'm kind of a jumpy person." he answers, smiling at her. His eyes are full of warmth, but something else that the veela could not recognize.

"Alright, zen…" Fleur says, looking at him. "So. When do you 'ave to return to your family?"

"Oh, not for a while I have a couple hours to myself. They want to rest after the long drive." Harry says. "By the way, why were you here, Fleur? I doubt I made that much of an impression for you to stalk me outside the hotel I would be at."

"Oh… Non, zat's not what 'appened!" Fleur says, trying to backpedal. She blushes at his smirk and tries to convince herself she isn't stalking him. 'You weren't stalking him, Fleur. You were waiting for him. Yeah, that's it! Stop being so unsure of yourself and get to why you were here in the first place!'

"I live near here," Fleur explains. "I remember you telling me which 'otel you're staying at, and zought you wouldn't mind going to dinner wiz me? Paris eez known for its many wonderful restaurants, you know."

Harry chuckled before saying. "Of course, Fleur. I'd be happy to join you for dinner, but I will have to go to the bank. I don't have any euros."

"Non, Harry. You are a guest in my country, and I invited you out. I will pay, and I don't want to hear any more arguments about it. Got it?" She says, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him with a smirk.

Harry seems conflicted at first but then smiles with gratitude in his eyes. "Sure, Fleur. I'd be delighted. Would you mind leading the way? I kind of don't know my way around." He jokes, his eyes locking onto her.

"Follow me." She says, smiling at him. He was so interesting but that strangeness she sees in him that follows him like a cloud, she shivers internally. 'It's gloomy even when he is smiling and laughing. Even when he looks at me it's there... I'll have to find what it is. If I do, maybe I can help.' She thinks, leading Harry off the bridge and into the crowds of Paris.

 **Well, everyone. That's the rewrite for chapter two. If there are any spelling, grammar, or sentence structure errors, please forgive me. Anywho, I hope to see you continue to read the rewritten chapters in the future, and are looking forward to seeing what you think. Speaking of, let me know what you think of the rewrites. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a new chapter for Ma Fleur, Mon Ange, Mon Tout. Now, this is actually going to be chapter three, and the rewrites in the future will continue after this. So, the former chapter three will be chapter four, former chapter four will be chapter five, and so on. I'm glad to be back, and I'm sorry I've been gone a while. Just trying to keep this insane nightmare I call a mind in check. A new note; this will be a powerful Harry story from here on out. If you don't like that, don't read. However, it is what it will be from here on out. Explanations will be later on. Anywho, wow! Four hundred followers! I never thought I'd get this far, or would ever have a story this popular. I'm glad you are all enjoying it, and I look forward to having you all here for the years to come. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, now that all of that is out of the way, sit back, relax, and enjoy the new chapter three of my story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Fleur walks down the streets of Paris, her hand locked firmly onto Harry's as her fingers entwine within his. The last few days of exploring Paris with her have been some of the best of Harry's young life. The food, the sights, the people, everything has been a sight to behold for Harry. Harry points to a small cafe on the corner of the street, looking up at Fleur with a smile.

"Think we can go in there, Fleur?" He says, tugging gently on her hand like a child. "I've heard great things about the coffee here in Paris. It's supposed to be one of the best in the world."

"Well, you are quite right about zat, 'Arry," Fleur responds, grinning from ear to ear. "Paris* 'as some of ze best cafes in ze world, and I am glad you want to try eet. Yes, we can go in zere."

Smiling even wider, Harry practically drags Fleur into the small shop, taking in the sights of the incredible art donning the walls. Fleur giggles in amusement at Harry's bewilderment, pulling gently on his hand to lead him up to the counter. Harry looks behind the barista, only to have a confused look cross his face to see no menu.

"Fleur, why isn't there a menu?" Harry asks, pointing behind the young lady at the counter.

"Ah, well. You see, a lot of cafes 'ere in Paris do not 'ave a menu." She explains. "Ze reason for zis eez zat in Paris, most cafes do not 'ave as many options as in England."

"Well, that makes sense." He says, curling his finger around his chin in contemplation. "So, what should I get?"

"Do you trust me, 'Arry?" She asks, smiling when he nods without hesitation. Turning to the barista, she giggles. "Good. _Deux noisettes, sur place.*"_

Nodding, the young lady starts preparing their drinks. Fleur pulls Harry towards a small couch in the back of the room. She sits Harry down and takes her seat next to him, wrapping her arms around his bicep. She leans her head down on to his shoulder, smiling happily as she closes her eyes. After a few minutes, the barista walks up to them and places their drinks on the small table in front of them. Harry pulls out ten Euros and places it in the barista's hand.

" _Gardez la monnaie, mademoiselle*,"_ Harry says, earning a smile from the young lady. After voicing her thanks, the young lady moves back to behind the counter as a few men walk in.

"Zat was very good, 'Arry," Fleur says, making Harry blush at the compliment. "Keep practicing and you may one day become very fluent in ze French language."

"Merci, Fleur." He responds, causing a giggle to escape Fleur's lips. She leans over and kisses his cheek before picking up her cup and taking a small sip. Harry follows suit, his eyes widening when the coffee touches his tongue.

"Wow! This is so much better than what we have in England." He says, taking another sip and groans in pleasure at the taste of the drink. Fleur blushes slightly before turning her gaze to the coffee.

"Zank you, 'Arry," Fleur says, stroking his hand with her thumb. "I am glad to 'ear zat you zink so 'ighly of Paris."

"Well, with coffee like this, I'm surprised I never came here before," Harry says, chuckling warmly. "Anyway, Fleur. What do you want to do after this?"

"Whatever you want to do, 'Arry." She says, smiling happily. "I really don't mind. I just want to spend time wiz you."

Harry blushes a faint shade of red, causing Fleur's heart to flutter s a pale pink blush crosses her cheek, as well. "Well, it is getting a little late," Harry says, looking back at Fleur, her gaze locking with his own. "Maybe we can go have some dinner? A pleasant candlelight dinner at a nice restaurant?"

"Zat would be wonderful, 'Arry." She responds, smiling contentedly as the blush stays glued to her face. 'I know zat he's my mate, but how can I be falling for him so fast? I mean, 'e is very charming and quite 'andsome, but… Could I really be falling in love this fast?'

"Fleur?" Harry says, interrupting her train of thought.

"Hm?" She says, snapping out of her daze and meeting his gaze. "Oh! Pardon, 'Arry. I was lost in zought. Could you repeat zat?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to the restaurant now." He said, smiling in amusement.

"Oh. Zat would be wonderful, 'Arry." She says, standing up and smoothing out her dress. "Shall we, mon amour?"

Blushing at the pet name she referred to him as he stands up and walks towards the exit with her. As they walk, a group of men walk in and mutter under their breath to each other. Suddenly, as they walk by, one of them smacks Fleur square on the ass, earning high fives and laughter from the others. Harry stopped and turned around to face them, reaching for his wand when Fleur places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Eet's not worth it, 'Arry," Fleur says soothingly, pulling him towards the door with her. "Zey are just worzless pigs."

Harry starts to walk with her when he hears words from one of the men that make his blood run cold, rage building as he freezes in place. _"Look, boys! He needs his whore to protect him. Maybe we should that idiotic slut what a real man is like."_

"What did you just say, you worthless piece of shit?" Harry says, his voice cold and dangerous, devoid of any emotion besides pure rage. The men turn to look at him, then back at Harry before breaking into fits of laughter. The tables and chairs in the room begin to shake violently, Harry's rage sending out of waves of magic. Fleur looks down at her mate and realizes the energy is radiating from him. She tries pulling him away, only to be unable to move him from that spot. She turns to the men and snaps at them frantically in French; _"Get out here before you get hurt! Go out the back, now!"_ She yells, hoping they get the hint. Unfortunately, she wasn't too lucky as their idiocy rolls off of them in waves.

" _Are you threatening us, sweetheart?"_ One of them says, chuckling cockily. _"What the hell can you do to us? You should be worried about what we can do to you."_

" _I'm trying to save your lives, you idiots!"_ She snaps, glaring at them. _"Get out through the back door before you get killed!"_

" _Sounds like you're threatening us again."_ He says, sauntering up to them. As he passes by Harry, his arm shoots out and grabs his forearm in an iron grip. He smirks and moves to wrench his arm out of Harry's grip, only not to budge a single inch. _"Let me go, you stupid bastard!"_

He pulls his fist back to punch Harry, but he twists hard, the man's bones snapping like twigs under his hands. His screams echo throughout the cafe as Harry let's go of the man's wrist as he drops to the floor. He turns back to the others, the overflow of his magic coursing through his veins, pure power, and energy flowing throughout his entire body. Another one of the guys rush forward at Harry and he ducks down, slamming his fist forward into the man's stomach. He stops suddenly, shaking jerkily before falling to the floor and clutching his stomach in agony. He tries to scream, but nothing comes out. He turns to the last one and takes a step forward, causing him to stumble back. He turns around and runs out through the back door of the cafe. Harry ignores him and turns back towards Fleur who's staring at him with fear in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth. Harry's rage dies down in an instant, the fear in her eyes causing his heart to break. He drops his head and stares at the floor, unable to look her in the eyes. She rushes forward and wraps her arms around him tightly before stepping back and running her hands over his body gently.

"Are you okay, 'Arry?!" She says, finishing her once-over. "Are you 'urt at all?"

Looking up, Harry meets her gaze to see no fear in her eyes, only concern. "I'm… fine, Fleur..." he says in confusion. "How… How are you not afraid of me?"

"I could never be afraid of you, mon amour." She says, placing her lips gently on his forehead. "I was afraid for you. All zat magic coming out of you was not normal, 'Arry. Eet'z dangerous. For you and zose around you. Is zis ze first time eet 'as 'appened?"

"Well, I once made my aunt blow up." He says with a nostalgic chuckle.

"Non, zat is not like zis. Zat was accidental magic. I could feel zis." She says, placing a hand on his cheek comfortingly. "'Arry, zis was primal, powerful, and very old. I could feel it. Do you know anyzing about your family?"

"No, not really..." He says sadly, looking down. "I only know about my parents, and very little, at that."

"We need to find out, amour." She says, stroking his cheek and smiling at him. "We'll do it togezzer, I promise. Would you still like to go for dinner?"

"I hope you don't get upset over this," he began, looking away in shame. "But I'm really tired. That really drained me. Can we do this tomorrow?"

Placing her hand on his cheek, she turned his face towards his. "Of course we can, 'Arry." She says, kissing his cheek with a smile. Harry feels his cheek burning up as he smiles with a blush. He places his hand on his cheek and he feels what are like little fireworks on the spot her lips just were.

"Thanks, Fleur..." He mutters, blushing like he was a child. Fleur giggles and holds her hand out and he reaches for it. Fleur leads him out of the cafe and they start walking in silence, just holding hands and saying nothing. She walks with him towards the hotel and through a park, stopping at a small bridge and turning towards him.

"Well, ze 'otel is right over zere." She says, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger as she bites her lip, turning from side to side as she bites her lip and giggling. "No, I think I'll be fine," Harry says, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. As he does, his sweater sleeve slides back a little. Fleur catches a flash of something on his arm from under the long sleeve.

"'Arry, you have something on your arm." Confused, he looks down at the sleeve and turns his arm over. "Non, not on your sleeve. Under it."

Harry stiffens as his hand flies to his sleeve instinctively, pulling it as far down over his wrist as possible. "Uh, it's… It's nothing, Fleur." He stutters, his eyes flitting around nervously as if he was looking for an enemy that was about to pop out at any moment. "Please don't worry about it."

"Non, 'Arry!" Fleur says, grabbing his sleeve and trying to pull it up. "Show me what eet is, 'Arry!"

"Please, Fleur..." Harry pleads, his eyes desperate as he stares into hers. "Please just leave it be..."

"'Arry, please show me your arm..." She says, softening her voice as she pushes out with her allure a bit to relax him. She places her hand on his cheek again, smiling in a silent plea. "Please, mon amour. Trust me, 'Arry..."

Sighing in defeat, Harry loosens his grip and let's go of his sleeve and lets his arms drop to his side. He looks down so he doesn't have to see the disgust and horror in her face. "Zank you, 'Arry." She says, gripping the cuff of his sleeve and pulling it up slowly, shock and anger appearing on her face at the same time as she sees dozens of assorted scars littering his arm. Burns, cuts, welts, and numerous unidentifiable markings cover nearly all of his forearm. "'Arry… 'Ho did zis to you?"

Harry says nothing as he sends a silent prayer to whoever may be listening that this is all a dream. 'Ze suffering he must 'ave went zrough...' Fleur thinks, unable to take her eyes off the abuse that covers his arm. 'Zis is 'orrible… 'Ho would do zis to him?! Well, one zing is for sure. 'Hoever did zis to him is going to pay very dearly.'

"Fleur, please..." He begs, still averting his gaze. "Just leave this be. There's nothing you can do..."

"Non, 'Arry!" She snaps, causing him to flinch away from her angry tone. "I will not leave zis alone! Tell me 'ho did zis to you,' Arry! Please!"

Harry slowly looks up to see Fleur shaking, her gaze shattering any resistance as he sees the panic in her eyes. "It was… My relatives… The ones who you saw on the ferry..." He says slowly. "Fleur… I'm sorry you had to see this. I never wanted anyone to. Please don't tell anyone..."

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone, 'Arry?!" She screamed frantically. "Zey are torturing you! Zat is what zis eez, 'Arry! Zis is pure evil! Zis makes ze Dark Lord's deeds look like a charity drive!"

"Fleur, please don't-"

"Non, 'Arry!" she says, grabbing his arm. "We are going to put a stop to zis once and for all."

"Fleur, wait!" Harry says, trying to wrestle his way out of her grip. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to my fazzer." She says, her body radiating with heat from the anger she's feeling. "We're going to fix zis once and for all."

 **Well, everyone. There's the new chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I know a lot of you don't like powerful Harry, but that's where I'm deciding to take this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't leave flames, just leave. To those who do enjoy powerful Harry, there's a lot more to come, and it will all be explained. I happen to enjoy my story, and I'm going to keep writing it how I like it. That's not directed towards fans, just the people who have problems with this story. Anywho, I still have lots more planned, and have another couple of chapters already edited, and more will be on the way. Don't worry, the next few weeks, you will have updates within a week. For the next… five weeks or so, there will be a new chapter every single week, on the nose. I hope you all still continue to read and enjoy. I'll keep writing, and I'm not going to stop. I am going to finish this whole thing, and I predict it to be at least at chapter ten or fifteen before we even get to Hogwarts. So, read, review, and spread the word. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a revised chapter four! I am steadily working through the chapter rewrites, and they should all be done tonight! I have thanked many people for their continued support, and this story is blowing up in a way it never has before, and I am so grateful. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, with the disclaimer out of the way, sit back, relax, and enjoy the rewritten chapter four!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **WARNING - Suicide attempt in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**_

-Fleur-

 _Italics -_ French

"Fleur, please wait!" Harry says, still being dragged by an enraged Fleur. Her head snaps back to look at him, her eyes darker than her usual brilliant sapphire as she glares at him.

"Why should I wait, 'Arry?!" She snaps at him, her eyes saddening a little when he flinches back and puts his arm over his face in defense. She takes a breath and composes herself, her voice soft and gentle as she lays her hand on his arm lovingly. "'Arry, please don't do zat. I will not ever hurt you, my love. You are my destined mate, and I will never do anyzing to hurt you." Fleur says softly as she gazes into his eyes, trying to project as much comfort to him as possible.

"You swear?" Harry says, shakily lowering his arm as he looks at her.

"Oui, mon amour.*" She says, smiling warmly as she pulls his hand up to her lips and placing them gently on the back.

"Now, please. Tell me why I shouldn't bring you to my fazzer right now, or better yet go and kill zose mauvais connards* right now." Fleur says, some of her anger seeping into her voice.

"I don't love them, or even like them, but they're still human beings. They're not good people, but I don't want them to be hurt..." Harry says slowly, Fleur's mouth hanging open in shock at his kind soul, despite what they've done to them. "Hurting them just because they hurt me isn't right. Besides, they're right about me being a freak, anyway..."

"'Arry, you are not a freak!" Fleur snaps, her eyes darkening in rage again. "You are not now, nor 'ave you ever been one! 'Ow could you even zink zat?! Just because you 'ave been called a freak doesn't make you one!"

"I've been called one all my life, Fleur..." He says, lowering his head in shame, tears starting to flow from his eyes. Harry explained, despair becoming apparent in his voice. "I'm inclined to agree with them, especially after I found out my parents are dead because of me..."

"Zat was not your fault, 'Arry!" Fleur screams, putting her hands on both sides of his face, ignoring his flinch away from her touch. "Zat was ze result of a madman's evil actions, and I am sure zat your parents would never blame you for zeir deaths!"

"But they're here and I'm not Fleur!" Harry yells back, tears flowing down his face as he stares at her. "If it wasn't for me being born, that bastard would have never come after me and my parents would still be happy and alive! I don't deserve to be alive, Fleur!"

Harry wrenches away from her and takes off, sprinting away from her like a bullet shooting out of a gun.

"'Arry, wait!" Fleur yells, starting to run after him. She chases him through the park, keeping her eyes locked on him. As she reaches the edge of the park, she trips on a root and hits the ground hard. When she looks up, her beloved is nowhere in sight as she stands up and looks around to make sure no one can see her as she disapparates.

-Fleur-

Harry keeps running, voices rampaging wildly through his head as he tries his best to just get away from everything.

'You should just do the world a favor and kill yourself. Drop dead, you stupid freak! You don't belong here!' The words of the people who treated him like a freak all his life stamped throughout his mind as he stops running. He breathes heavily, the run taking away his breath as he tries to compose himself before looking around. He looks up and sees the hotel at the end of the block, starting towards it. He walks into the lobby, drawing stares at his tear-soaked face from the people around him. He ignores it and walks up the stairs slowly, the abuse he suffered continuing to rampage through his mind before he notices he's already reached the room. He put his key in the lock and opens the door, his uncle glaring at him with his arms crossed, glaring at him with a whiskey bottle in his hands.

"Where the hell have you been, boy?!" Vernon roars, finishing the bottle before tossing it at Harry's head. The bottle shatters against his head and Harry crumples to the floor, the room spinning as he tries to pick himself back up. Vernon walks up to Harry and backhands him across the face, causing the spinning to get worse as he pulls his hand away in disgust, wiping the blood off his hand.

"I can't believe you got your freakish blood on me! Dudley, grab the knife from the kitchen!" commands Vernon.

As Dudley brings the knife and places it in Vernon's hand, he frowns. "Are you sure about this dad?" He asks, kicking Harry's leg. "He is a freak, but we're not at home. Maybe this should wait?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says, cutting Harry's sweater open with the knife. Vernon places the knife against Harry's chest and growls out a whispering warning. "The more you scream, the more I let carve more of the freakishness out of you, boy."

After saying that, he digs the tip of the knife into Harry's chest and starts carving into it. Harry screams, agonizing pain ripping through him as Vernon carves letters into his chest. The pain burning through his chest as every stroke sets his skin on fire. Every slice of the blade across his skin brings him closer to the sweet release of unconsciousness from the blood loss. If he was lucky, the blood loss would kill him so he could get away from these demons in human skin. Vernon pulls the knife away and steps back, admiring his work. The word "freak" is carved into Harry's chest, blood dripping down from each of the letters. He tosses the knife to Dudley who catches it and looks towards him, his eyes unsure as he looks on the broken boy slumped in front of him.

"Dad I'm not sure about this I'll whip him like last time but this could kill him. I could kill him." Dudley finishes quietly, his grip loosening around the knife.

-Fleur-

Fleur reapparates onto the front porch of Delacour manor, bursting in through the front door as soon as her feet touch solid ground.

 _"PAPA!"_ Fleur screams, running up the staircase and bursting into her father's study. _"Papa, you have to help me!"_

 _"What is it, Fleur?!"_ Jacques says, his head snapping up as he looks at his crying daughter. _"What happened?!"_

 _"It's Harry, papa!"_ She screams, crying hysterically as she explains, pulling on her hair to try and keep from completely breaking down. _"We have to help Harry!"_

 _"Harry, Fleur? What's going on?!"_ He says, rushing up to hold his daughter.

" _Harry is being tortured by his family papa! He ran off when_ _I_ _confronted him about it, I think he went back, papa! Why would he do that?!"_ Fleur answers tears running down her face.

Fleur's mother rushes in and hears the screaming, her heart breaking at the sounds coming from her daughter before she yells; _"What is happening, Jacques?!"_

 _"From what I can understand, Harry Potter is being abused by the people he lives with and we have to go help him."_ He rushes over to the desk and tosses a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, emerald flames roaring to life. _"That's connected to Madame Bones' office. Go and explain what I just told you and bring her here. Fleur, do you know where he is?"_

 _"The Grand Hotel, the one by Luxembourg Gardens!"_ She yells, gesturing to the door. _"Please, papa! We need to hurry!"_

 _"Apolline, explain to Madame Bones. He may be on our soil, but he is still a citizen of England. This is also a matter for the English Ministry."_ Apolline nods and enters the flames, disappearing from sight as he walks over to Fleur. _"Let's go, my dear. We're going to save him."_

She nods and stands up, grabbing her father's hand as he disapparates with her to go and save her beloved.

-Fleur-

Vernon slaps Dudley across the face and the overweight boy lands on his side, not moving at all. Petunia runs up to her son, the wine glass she's holding drops to the ground, forgotten. As Vernon approaches Harry, he gains enough composure to slam his foot into Vernon's kneecap, the sickening snap causing Vernon to drop the knife. Harry picks it up and moves away from them, cowering in a corner of the kitchen.

"Drop the knife, boy!" Vernon snaps at him, Petunia on her knees by Dudley a red mark on his cheek where Vernon slapped him as she blubbers over him being hurt. "Drop the knife before I hurt you even more than I already will for hurting my son."

"I won't let you hurt anymore..." Harry says, pulling the sleeve of his sweater up and dragging the knife down the length of his arm. The blood flows freely down his arm, his vision turning blurry as unconsciousness and Death take him. He only felt one thing as this happened; happiness. He was happy he was away from these monsters, the ones who tortured him and broke his spirit. They'd never be able to hurt him again. He starts getting dizzy, but he doesn't let it bother him. A smile crosses his face as tear flows down his face. "I'm finally free from you all..."

"Well, that's that," Vernon says, turning away as he smiles at Harry slitting his wrist. "Looks like you've finally done something right."

Harry starts slipping away, darkness closing in around him as he hears an explosion and a crash. The last thing he hears is a beautiful screaming his name before he drifts into unconsciousness.

"Fleur..."

-Fleur-

Jacques reapparates into the alley next to the hotel, Fleur by his. After a few moments, Apolline appears with a faint pop, along with Madame Bones and several other Aurors.

"We 'ave to 'urry!" Fleur yells, rushing out of the alley and into the hotel. She closes her eyes and lets the draw of her destined call to him as she rushes through the lobby and into the staircase. She runs up several flights, moving at an inhuman speed as she tackles the stairs several steps at a time. She opens the door on the floor she feels her mate on, and she rushes over a few doors down before stopping suddenly, dropping to her knees as she feels his heartbeat starting to slow. Everyone appears next to her and she points to the door in front of her. "'Urry..." She says, her words barely a whisper as her mother picks her up. Madame Bones pulls out her wand and points at the door, blasting it open as they all rush in.

"Who the ruddy hell are you lot?!" Vernon screams as Fleur looks into the kitchen, her mind blank. She sees Harry on the ground of the kitchen, his sweater torn open and the bloody word freak carved into his chest. Blood is running down his head as it's facing down, his body completely still. She looks down and sees blood slowly starting to pool around him, his wrist cut open and the knife in his other hand.

"'ARRY!" She screams at the top of her lungs, the windows shattering and the furniture slamming into the walls as her magic surges out of her. Her mind goes blank as panic and fear creep into her mind, blanking out everything else. She runs up to him and pulls him into her arms. "'Arry, you can't die! Non, please no!"

Vernon charges at Shacklebolt, only for him to fire an overpowered stunner at the charging man, causing him to slump to the ground. Madame Bones rushes over to Harry and Fleur, performing some quick magic to stop the bleeding and seal up the wound as best as she can.

"Miss Delacour, we have to get him to St. Mungo's immediately. I have stopped the bleeding for now, but he needs immediate medical attention." Fleur stands up and in a blaze of bright red flames, her clothes burn away in an instant, feathers sprouting from her body as wings explode out from her back, her face contorting and shifting into a beak. Her beautiful sapphire eyes are replaced by yellow eyes with black slits running down through the middle. Red envelops her vision as her veela heritage begins to scream for blood, to end those who ended the one who matters to her. She walks towards the Dursley's slowly, magic radiating from her body as every step causes the tiles on the floor to melt. Every step closer towards the Dursley's causes the righteous fury in her to increase, demanding her to claim their lives, to make them die slowly and painfully. She walks onto the carpet and it bursts into flames under the fire in her feet. She holds her hand up, a ball of fire the size of a basketball forming in her hand. She glares at them with a murderous glare, raising her finger to point at them.

"You..." She whispers. She raises her arm to throw the ball of fire at them, screeching loudly as she makes to throw it at the cowering family, the other Aurors stepping in front of the Dursley's with wands drawn to stop her. "YOU'LL ALL BURN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

"Fleur, no..." The weak voice from behind him makes her head whip around to see her Harry's hand reaching for her. She looks into his eyes expecting to see fear, but all she sees in them is for him pleading not to hurt them. She drops her arm and the fireball disappears, and the feathers, beak, and wings vanish as a naked Fleur rushes back over to him just before he passes out.

"Get those monsters out of here." Madame Bones says, waving her hand at the Dursley's. She places her arms around Fleur and Harry and disapparates from the hotel room, leaving the Aurors and Fleur behind.

"What in the ruddy hell do you freaks think you're doing?!" Vernon snaps, struggling to move to no avail. "Why can't I move?!"

Shacklebolt steps forward and glares at him coldly, knives in his eyes as his deep voice booms throughout the room; "Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley!" He says, stunning the other two to avoid resistance.

"You are all under arrest for abuse, assault, mistreatment of a minor, and mistreatment of a wizard on Harry James Potter. You have the right to remain silent, and I recommend it, as anything you say will be used against you in the courts of the Wizengamot. You are lucky we did not allow her to kill you, because she would have made you suffer everything you put that boy through, and most likely worse. Although, if we're being honest, I would rather enjoy seeing her torture you, as I would like to, as well. However, we are not monsters like you."

Kingsley fires a silencing spell at Vernon so he can't start running his mouth again, before levitating them out of the room. Madame Bones reapparates into St. Mungo's with Fleur and Harry in tow, landing all three of them on a bed in the emergency room of the wizarding hospital.

"Contact Madame Poppy Pomfrey of 'Ogwarts." Fleur whispers to Madame Bones. "'E told me she is ze only one 'e trusts to 'eal 'im."

Madame Bones nods and leaves the room, leaving Fleur to hold him, rocking her destined back and forth in her lap, using him as an anchor to stay sane. After what seems like an eternity, an old woman walks in with Madame Bones, rushing forward to him and gasping at the sight of her favorite patient in such a horrendous state. She shakes off the shock and calms herself, her stoic professionalism taking over as she moves forward, laying Harry's head in her lap as she knew she would not part from him. She runs her wand over Harry's body for a few moments, then starts weaving her wand around his body. The cuts begin to close before their eyes as Poppy's wand flies around, barely visible as she casts healing spell after healing spell. After several minutes, she manages to close the wound on Harry's chest and wrist fully. She puts her wand away and pulls out her satchel, procuring a small vial of red potion from within it.

"This is a blood replenishing potion, and we need to get it in him quickly." Fleur nods and helps sit Harry up. Poppy pulls her wand back out and points her wand at him, only to have Fleur instinctively grab her wrist to protect her beloved. "I'm just going to wake him up, my dear. I love him like a son, and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Sorry, Madame..." She says, removing her wrist and looking back down at him.

"It's alright, dear. Ennervate." Poppy says, waving her wand in front of Harry's face. His eyelids slowly flutter open and he groans in pain. Poppy opens the vial and hands it to Fleur.

"'Ere, mon amour," Fleur says, holding the potion up to his lips. "Drink this, 'Arry."

She tips it up, the potion flowing down Harry's throat as he drinks it all. The color starts coming back to his face as the potion starts replenishing the blood he's lost. Poppy passes another potion to Fleur, motioning for her and him to both drink it. Fleur nods and places it on Harry's lips and he drinks, falling asleep after a few moments.

"Zank you, Madame Pomfrey," Fleur says before pouring the rest down her beloved's throat. She lays down and wraps her arms around him possessively before falling asleep right next to him, protecting him from the world as she holds her beloved close to her.

mauvais connards* - Evil assholes

 **Well, everyone! That's the revised chapter four, and I added a few other things and corrected a few things left by my former beta. I hope you have all enjoyed this new chapter, and I look forward to continued support and love for the story! This is Mystery Critic, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a brand new chapter of Ma Fleur! So, we've come a long way, haven't we? Almost 500 followers, almost 120 reviews! I still can't believe how far along this story has come. I noticed that there were a lot of grammar problems, and at the request of a lot of people telling me to take care of it, I finally have, and I hope all is right with the story again. Anywho, not much else to say this week. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter five!**

 **Chapter 5**

-Fleur-

Harry opens his eyes, the memories of his last time awake flashing through his head. He remembers nothing before going back to the hotel, but he does remember the knife. The way it glinted off the light in the kitchen before disappearing below his line of sight and the pain searing in his chest as the word "freak" was carved into his it. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt Vernon do to him before, except maybe the time he branded him. He tries to get up, but the pain was too much. He looks around and see's that a bed was brought close to his and see's that Fleur is sleeping there facing him. He looks over to see Fleur's sleeping face, her chest slowly rising and sinking as she breathes. His thoughts of the Dursley's and the knife are forgotten as he gets lost in the glow of her beauty. The way her long, silver hair sparkles in the rays of light shining through the window. The way her skin practically radiates with pure exquisiteness, not a single blemish on her pale olive skin. His eyes wander down to her heaving chest, realizing that with the exception of the blanket over her, she is completely naked. The blanket was a teasing bastard, just barely covering her luscious breasts. The blood starts rushing somewhere else besides his brain as his face heats up.

'Dear God, Goddess, or fucking Morgana.' Harry thinks, hoping she doesn't see his wooden problem when she wakes up. 'Whoever is out there, I promise I will pray to you every day for the rest of my life if you do not let her wake up right now.'

Harry hears a small moan come from Fleur as she stretches, looking over to see her destined wake up.

"'Arry, you're awake!" She screams, wrapping her arms around him tightly nearly falling from the bed, pressing her chest against his. "Mon Dieu,* I'm so thankful you are okay, mon amour!"

Harry is thankful that Fleur is indeed not naked. However, she is in her negligee, the sight of the near transparent silk nightgown driving his hormonal teenage brain into overdrive. Unfortunately, her rapid movement to hug him prevents Harry from positioning himself to protect his modesty as Fleur's leg drapes over his waist.

"Why Harry, are you sure you have recovered enough blood for such a response?" Asked Fleur, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Fleur… I, uh… I wasn't going to do anything! I swear! It's just that, well… Uh, blanket and chest coverage didn't really work together, and the blood in my body doesn't want to cooperate, and it's not my fault and I… Um… I'm just digging myself deeper here, aren't I?" Stutters Harry.

"Oh, my love. Eet iz fine." She says, moving her leg off of his waist. She gets up and wraps her blanket around her, her face slightly red. "I understand completely natural reactions and I shouldn't be teasing you after the horrible experience you just went through."

"I'm glad you understand, Fleur," Harry says with a chuckle. "Any longer and I probably would have been so embarrassed that the knife might be needed again."

Harry feels a sting spread across his cheek before he turns and sees Fleur practically seething as she glares at him.

"Don't ever joke about zat, 'Arry Potter! I almost lost you zat day!" She yells, her hands planted at her sides as she keeps glaring. "Zat eez not funny! Do you 'ave any idea what eet was like walking in to see you lying in a pool of your own blood? DO YOU?! I could not even zink straight! I was ready to kill zose monsters! I would 'ave most likely went to prison, but I would not 'ave cared, because I would 'ave killed zose evil people! Do you understand me, 'Arry James Potter?!"

Harry stays silent, looking down and turning his face away from her.

"Answer me, 'Arry!" Exclaims Fleur. Harry doesn't make a sound as he cowers back away from her screams. Fleur takes a breath to calm herself down as she reaches out to comfort him, only for his hands to shoot up in defense, covering his face as he tries to protect himself from the blow he thinks is coming. Fleur realizes the severity of her mistake as she looks down at her hand and starts to shake. She lurches forward and wraps her arms around him, ignoring the flinch that stiffens his body. "'Arry, I am so sorry!" She cries, holding him close as her body wrenches from the heavy sobs emanating from her.

"Please forgive me, mon amour! I didn't mean to, I swear! Eet iz just… You were talking about killing yourself again, and I just snapped! I didn't even zink! My 'and just moved, 'Arry, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Harry stays silent, but wraps his arms around her sobbing body, rubbing her back comfortingly. She continues to cry into his shoulder, her shoulders wrenching with the shame and guilt pouring out of her. After a few minutes, she pulls away from Harry and looks at him.

"'Arry, please say somezing..." She begs, taking his hand in hers slowly and gently. "Say somezing so I know you don't 'ate me..."

"I don't hate you, Fleur..." Harry says, squeezing her hand. "I could never hate you. Not at all, and I understand why you hit me. I really do. I deserved it for saying something like that."

"Non, 'Arry!" She interrupts, placing her hand tenderly on his cheek. "You did not deserve to be 'it, no matter what you said. Eet was me 'ho struck out in anger at you saying zat, and I only did it because I was afraid zat you would actually do it..."

"Fleur… I'm sorry you had to see that. I really am. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Harry says, lowering his head in shame.

"'Arry..." Fleur says, her hand covering her mouth as she stares at him. Her heart all but shatters when she sees him suffering like this, being abused so much that he'd rather take his own life than suffer any more. She takes him into her arms and holds him close, pressing his body to hers possessively. "Never again will you feel like zat, 'Arry. Please forgive me for striking you, I swear it will never 'appen again."

"I forgive you, Fleur." He says, wrapping his arms hesitantly around her body. The doors open and Madame Pomfrey walks in, glowering at Harry and Fleur. "Um, Fleur? Maybe we should stop hugging so you can put some clothes on?"

"I do not care about clothes, 'Arry." She says, lying him down. She lays down next to him and pulls the blanket up to cover her body as she lies next to him and pulls his body to hers again. "'Owever, I will make myself decent enough so Madame Pomfrey can make sure you are okay."

"Thank you, Miss Delacour." She says, the pair jump and Harry's face reddens as Madam Pomfrey walks up to the pair. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Fine, Poppy," Harry says, looking away. "I'll be fine. I… I just need some time to get over this."

"Harry James Potter, you have been my favorite patient for three years, and I will not have you lie to me. You are like the son I never had, and I'll be damned if I let you go without telling me everything so I can properly help. Do you understand?" Harry nods slowly and looks back up at her, knowing better than to argue with the elder healer. "Good. Now, I'm going to give you another blood replenishing potion just in case."

Poppy opens up her satchel and pulls a small red vial like before out of it, and hands it to Harry. He sits up, opens the cork and downs it quickly, shuddering a little as a little more color comes back to his face.

"You are looking better already, 'Arry," Fleur says, stretching up to give him a peck on the cheek. Harry blushes slightly. "Now, Madame Pomfrey 'as told me zat you can leave today. While you were unconscious, I asked my papa if you can move in wiz us until you 'ave to leave for the Weasley's. 'E said yes, 'Arry! You get to come 'ome wiz me, mon amour!"

Harry looks over at Poppy, his smile getting bigger when she nods to let him know it's true.

"I get to go home with you?" Harry asks, looking at Fleur again. "You really mean it?"

"Oui, 'Arry." She says, hugging him tightly. "You get to come 'ome wiz me."

Harry returns the hug and sighs happily, closing his eyes as he lies his head on Fleur's shoulder. Poppy waves her wand over Harry for a few more minutes, using diagnostic spells on him and making sure everything is okay. Once she finishes, she puts her wand away and closes her satchel.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, picking up her satchel and walking to the door.

"Everything checks out. Don't do anything strenuous and get plenty of rest, understood? Also, do try to stay out of the hospital wing this year, will you?"

"Oh, come off it, Poppy," Harry says, throwing her a cheeky grin. "You know I can't do that. You'd miss me too much."

"Teenagers..." Poppy mutters, opening the door and leaving.

"So, shall we get ready to go, 'Arry?" Fleur says, smiling at her destined.

"Yeah, let's go." He answers, getting up and pulling on the t-shirt lying on the nightstand next to him. "I'll wait outside so you can get dressed."

"Why would you 'ave to wait outside, mon amour?" She says, looking at him curiously. "You are my destined mate. You 'ave every right to look at my naked body. Or do you not want to?"

"No, it's not that!" Harry says, putting his hands up defensively. He groans and slaps his forehead when she gives him a fake pout, whimpering as if he has just hurt her feelings. "Fleur, of course, I want to see you naked, I just… Wait, no! That's not what I meant, I just… Ugh..."

Fleur laughs and stands up, holding the cover to her body as she walks over to Harry. She places a kiss on his forehead and strokes his cheek with a curled finger.

"I am only teasing, 'Arry. You are so adorable when you are blushing, mon cher." She says, spinning her finger for him to turn around. "I understand what you are saying. Zank you for being such a perfect gentleman, but I am not letting you out of my sight until you are at ze Weasley's house. So just turn around and I will get dressed."

Harry nods with a blush, turning around and covering his eyes with his hand for good measure. Fleur giggles cutely, causing Harry's blush to deepen. Fleur pulls her clothes on and walks up behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly and gently, laying her head on his shoulder as she sighs contently.

"Ready to go, mon amour?" She asks, nuzzling his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He answers, dropping his hand and holding it out for her to take. She takes it immediately and they walk out of the hospital room. They walk down the hall while Fleur hums happily, swinging her hand back in forth in Harry's. They reach the lobby after a few moments and Fleur's father walks up to the pair.

"'Ello zere, Monsieur Potter," Jacques says, extending his hand towards Harry. Harry looks Jacques up and down, measuring him up as he does every new person. Jacques is not much taller than Fleur, dull brown eyes with bags under them, short brown hair combed back neatly, and a beige muggle suit fitting perfectly to his body. "Eet is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Monsieur Delacour," Harry says with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it. "But please, call me Harry."

"Zat's a firm 'andshake, young man." He says, smiling as he shakes Harry's hand. "Now, since you 'ave insisted I call you 'Arry, eet iz only fair zat you call me Jacques."

"Sure," Harry says, grinning happily before letting go of Jacques' hand.

"Well, shall we go, zen?" Jacques asks, walking over to the fireplace. He grabs a handful of floo powder and tosses it into the fireplace, an emerald fire roaring to life in front of them. Before going through, he hands Harry a piece of paper. "Zis is where you need to say to go. Our 'ome is under ze Fidelius Charm, so unless I gave you zis piece of paper, you would 'ave been transported into ze middle of ze Atlantic Ocean."

Thankful that he doesn't have to go swimming with sharks, Harry nods with a smile. Jacques walks into the fireplace and disappears in a flash of emerald flames.

"Ready to go 'ome, mon amour?" Fleur asks, looking over at Harry. Harry hesitates for a moment, not used to having a home.

"Will this be my only time here?" He asks, looking up at Fleur with a concerned look.

"Of course not, mon cher!" Fleur says, stroking his cheek with a loving smile.

"Between you and me, papa is working to get you adopted under him and maman. Zat way, after 'Ogwarts, you can be wiz me all the time. 'Ow does that sound?"

"That sounds… bloody brilliant..." He says, gasping at the news he's just received. "Let's go… Home."

Fleur smiles at him and walks into the flames, disappearing in a bright flash of brilliant emerald fire. Harry walks up to the fire and walks in, a pleasant warmth washing over him before he feels a yank on his whole body as he calls out the name of his soon to be new home.

"Delacour Villa!"

* Mon Dieu – My God

 **Well, everyone. There's the new chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, don't blame me. I can't catch everything. Anywho, I know this one isn't too exciting, but I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. Well, hopefully, the next chapter will be done by next week and you will be able to read more then. As usual, read, review, and spread the word! This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here, back at you with an update to your favorite Harry and Fleur romance. First off, I wanted to apologize for not updating in so long. I've been dealing with quite a lot lately, but I'm going to try and start updating as per usual again. Now, onto the happy part; so many reviews, follows, and favorites! I never thought my story would be this popular, not in my wildest imagination. I want to thank each and every one of you for being through all of this with me, and I hope to see you for the rest of the story. This was the final update of fixing the grammar and spelling issues. If anyone notices any others from here on out, whether it's in previous chapters, this one, or future chapters, please send me a message describing where it is, thank you. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights to it. With that out of the way, sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter six of your favorite story!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Italics -_ French

Harry shoots out of the fireplace, a good few feet from the ash-filled hole. He slides across the tile floor and coughs as he stands up shakily and dusts himself off. As he beholds the magnificent sight in front of him, pale blue decorates everything, pillars holding up a domed ceiling with artistry rivaling that of the Sistine Chapel. Paintings of majestic angel-like women are dancing with each other across the ceiling, loose feathers flying across the skies as tendrils of fire swirl around them. After basking in the pure grace of the ceiling, Harry lets his eyes follow the detailed carvings in the pillars all the way to the floor. After his eyes drift down the winding vines, he lets his eye wander, taking in the size of the blue and white villa.

"Do you like it, 'Arry?" Fleur asks, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you like your new 'ome?"

"It's… incredible." He says, completely dumbfounded. "How big is it?"

"Eet's not too big." She says, smiling as she looks up the stairs. "Two floors, but eet's much bigger zan it looks outside. Magic, and all zat."

Harry smiles and suddenly turns, wrapping his arms around Fleur, her eyes widening in surprise before burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you, Fleur…" Harry whispers, tears flowing down his face. "Thank you for giving me a real home..."

"I 'ope you're not just going to zank 'er, young man." Apolline says, her hands on her hips with her husband by her side, a smile on his face. "We were ze ones 'ho said yes. Where are our hugs?"

Harry lets go of Fleur and runs into Apolline's open arms, eliciting a smile from her. As soon as he runs into her, her scent invades his nostrils. 'Lavender and vanilla. Same as my Fleur. That sounds so right. My Fleur. Yeah, she is mine. I need to stop resisting that. I'll never find someone who will care for me more than her. She's my Fleur, and that's how it's going to stay.' He thinks, looking up at her with a smile. She looks just like his beloved, only slightly older and a little more filled out. Bright sapphire eyes, waist-length silvery blonde hair, and not a blemish on her pale olive skin. "Thank you, Mrs. Delacour."

"Oh, 'Arry." She says, waving her hand dismissively. "You're my daughter's destined. You call me maman, and nozing else. Understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dela- I mean, maman." He says, blushing at his mistake. He turns to Jacques and extends his hand nervously. He smiles and shakes his head, opening his arms, same as Apolline. Harry smiles and hugs him, too. "Thank you, Jacques."

"You are most welcome, 'Arry. Welcome to ze family." Harry shakes in fear and backs up slowly. "'Arry, what's wrong?"

"No, I can't be a part of a family..." He says shakily, tears running down his face even more than before. "I can't be a part of a family… I'll just ruin it..."

"'Arry, 'ho on Earth told you zat you would ruin a family you are a part of?" Apolline said, approaching him, only to have him back away again.

"Please…" Harry pleaded, putting his hands in front of him. "I'll just ruin your family. Just like I ruined mine and the Dursley's..."

"'Arry..." Fleur says, tears falling down her cheeks. "'Arry, listen to me! You did not ruin any families. Zat evil bastard of a Dark Lord ruined your family, and ze Dursley's were not your family! Zey treated you like you were a slave, and zey got what zey deserved! You do not ruin anything, and you can't ruin zis family, no matter what you do. Do you understand me, mon amour?"

Harry nods slowly and walks into Fleur's open arms, Jacques and Apolline wrapping their arms around the couple.

"Maman!" A scream sounds from upstairs. " _Is Harry Potter here yet?!"_

" _Yes, Gabrielle!"_ Apolline replied in French. " _Come on down and meet him."_

A door slams from upstairs and seconds later, a little silver-haired bullet comes barreling down the grand staircase, only to trip near the last step. The little bullet is revealed to be a small version of Fleur, about to hit the floor face first. Harry reacts immediately, pushing out of Fleur's arms and rushing forward, sliding under the falling girl at the last second and catching her. Gabrielle opens her eyes shakily, looking up at her savior. Her eyes go wide, staring at the raven-haired young man who caught her.

"'ARRY!" She squeals happily, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She laughs and nuzzles his cheek, placing kisses on his cheek. "'Arry, I can't believe you're finally 'ere! Once maman and papa told me you were coming, I was so excited! You'll be staying forever, right?"

"Uh…" Harry stammers, looking into her hopeful eyes, unable to resist the cuteness of her puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. "Of course I am. I'm your new big brother."

"Big bruzer?" She repeats, pouting. "But I wanted you as my boyfriend!"

"'Ey!" Fleur snaps, glaring at her little sister as Harry blushes. "No chance, little one. He's mine."

"Oh, fine!" Gabrielle says, pouting before breaking into giggles. "I guess a big bruzer is just as good."

She places a kiss on Harry's cheek before hopping out of his arms and skipping back upstairs.

"Um… What just happened?" Harry asks, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck confusedly.

"I zink you have anozer number one fan, 'Arry." Apolline said, chuckling. "'Owever, you already have one of my daughters. Don't go stealing the ozer one."

"Oh, stop teasing him, maman." Fleur says, rolling her eyes and grabbing Harry's hand. "Come on, mon amour. Let's go get you settled into our room."

"Wait, OUR room?" Harry says incredulously. "We're sharing a room?"

"Well, of course!" Fleur says, looking at him saucily. "We shared a bed for almost a week."

"Well, I was unconscious for most of that time!" Harry says, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Oui, and I was naked most of the time." She retorts, kissing his neck gently. "Of course, if you prefer me zat way, I would be more zan 'appy to oblige."

"Fleur, behave." Jacques warns. "Zere will be none of zat going on in zis 'ouse. Well, not until you boz know each ozer a leetle more, zat is."

"That doesn't help, Jacques!" Harry yells, blushing furiously as Fleur giggle and nibbles on his ear.

"I zink you broke 'im, Fleur." Apolline says, pointing to Harry's stiff body, closing his eyes and shaking as his face takes on the shade of a ripe tomato. "Now, go on up to your room and get settled in. We'll call you down for dinner later."

Harry nods as Fleur takes his hand and leads him upstairs and down the hall where Gabrielle skipped earlier. They walk to the end of the hall, red carpet and beautiful wallpaper decorating it. She opens the door on the left and ushers him in, revealing a white room with a giant four-poster monster-sized bed in the middle of the room. A beautiful white wood lowboy dresser is in the side of the room, next to a large double-door closet. "So… that's the bed we'll be sharing?" Harry says, pointing to the bed with pale, baby blue covers and pillows. "It's beautiful."

"Zank you, mon amour." She says, kissing his cheek. "And yes, zat is our bed. Zis is where you will be coming during ze holidays."

"Well, I can't wait for the holidays.." He says absently, before realizing what he really said. "Oh, shit..."

"Why, "Arry..." Fleur purrs, staring at him hungrily. "You just want to be 'ere to ravish me? Well, I'm glad we zink ze same, mon beau lion.*"

Harry groans and rushes to the bed, flopping down face-first onto the lusciously soft comforter. Giggling, Fleur skips forward, lying down next to him as she rubs his head. "I am only teasing, 'Arry." She says, placing a kiss on his head. "Contrary to what you may zink, I 'ave never been wiz a man before. You will be my first, and I won't rush you into eet. I want our first time to be the most magical night of my life."

"Well, I'll do my best to make that happen when the time comes..." He mumbles into the cover. Fleur smiles, rolls him onto his back, and wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Harry hesitates for a moment, then shakes the thoughts out of his head and wraps his arms around Fleur, sighing happily at the feeling of someone loving him.

-Fleur-

They lie together for hours, until a loud pop resounds throughout the room as a house elf appears in the room. Harry's hand goes to his wand and snaps up in front of him, a stunner already on his lips.

 _"_ _ _Wait!"__ The house elf says in French, holding her hands up in defense. Harry lowers his wand and mutters an apology. Wiping her brow in relief, the elf looks over at Fleur. _"_ _ _Mistress Apolline wishes for you both to come down to dinner."__

 _"_ _ _Thank you, Marie."__ Fleur says, the elf nodding as she disappears. "Well, eet'z time for dinner, my love."

"Do we have to go?" He asks, tightening his grip around Fleur. "I'm quite comfy here, you know."

"As much as I would love to keep cuddling wiz you, 'Arry," She says, sliding up to kiss his chin. "We need to go downstairs for dinner. Come on, love."

"Ugh, fine." Harry says, chuckling as Fleur pulls on his arm.

"Come on, 'Arry!" She says, continuing to tug on his arm like a child. "I want to go eat!"

"Okay, Fleur!" Harry says, chuckling again as he gets up. He scoops her up in his arms suddenly, cradling her in his arms as he carries her bridal style. She squeals and giggles, much like her little sister, enjoying the feeling of having someone treat her like a princess and not am object. He swings her around onto his back and carries her out of the room and down the stairs. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, looking from side to side, unsure of where to go. Fleur points to the left and he rushes over, stopping in front of the kitchen door.

"I do believe this is your stop, mademoiselle."

"Oh my, 'Arry." She says, sliding off of his back and stroking his cheek. "Such a gentleman."

"I am at your service, milady." He says, bowing exaggeratedly. "Now, shall we eat?"

"Mhmm!" She says, nodding happily. "I can't wait for our first meal togezer, my love."

"Neither can I, Fleur." He says, placing a small peck on her cheek before pushing the door open. They walk into the kitchen to see house elves preparing food and bustling around the kitchen to make the dinner. They walk through the kitchen and through another door into the dining room.

"Ah, zere zey are!" Jacques said, standing up and brandishing his arms towards them. "My wonderful daughter and son!"

"Well, I'm not your son yet, Jacques." Harry said, blushing slightly as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I mean, I haven't married Fleur yet."

"Two zings, young man." Jacques said, walking up to the pair and throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder. "One, you're living in my home, with my family, in my daughters bed. Two, ze key word is 'yet.'"

"Oh, Jacques!" Apolline says, smacking her husband on the back of the head. "Leave them alone. They're just getting started with their relationship. Give them time to get closer and get to know each other!"

"Well, we are pretty close already." Harry says, causing Fleur to giggle and wraps her arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Plus, we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

"Wait, really?" Fleur asks, looking over at him incredulously. "What about ze possibility of saying non? Or ze fact you might fall for someone else?"

"First, I realized that's stupid. Second, you're my destined, as you've said, and to refuse you would be devastating to you and your magic." Fleur's eyes open and her mouth drops at his words. "So I sneaked out of the bed while you were sleeping earlier and did some reading in your library. If I refused the bond, it would hurt not just you, but could also possibly devastate your magic. I can't do that to you. But that's not the main reason. The main reason is that you're an incredible young woman, with intelligence, charisma, so much kindness that it would make puppy dogs blush. You have the most beautiful heart, and the most passionate and loving soul I've ever had the pleasure of coming across. Plus, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. If I said no to you asking to be with me, none of my friends would ever let me live it down. Plus, I don't think I could find anyone on this planet who cares for me more than you do. The bottom line, Fleur? I hit the bloody jackpot with someone like you for my destined mate."

"Do… Do you really mean all zat, 'Arry?" She asks, tears rolling down her face.

"Every single word, mon amour." He says, wiping away her tears with a smile. Fleur loses her composure as she crashes her lips against his, placing her hands on his face to hold him still. Harry stiffens, but after a few moments, his eyes roll back and close as he surrenders himself and his emotions to his beloved. He wraps his arms around her waist as she coils hers around his neck, both of them pulling each other as close as possible, as if the very thought of space between them was an affront to nature. They lose themselves in the kiss, everything around them disappearing as love, passion, and trust flow through their lips and into each others hearts.. Fleur pushes forward, pressing Harry against the wall as she jumps up into his arms, coiling her legs around his waist as she deepens the kiss. The sound of someone clearing their throat draws them out of their spell, making them aware that they were not alone.

"Continue this later, mon amour?"

"I'll 'old you to zat, mon cher." She says, giggling as she climbs off of him.

"So, now zat we 'ave clarified zat you two are indeed now togezzer, how does that first family meal sound, hm?" Jacques said with a chuckle, gesturing for Harry and Fleur to join him at the table.

"I think that sounds great." Harry says, sitting down in between Fleur and Gabrielle. "Family meal."

He looks around at the people around him, love and comfort filling his heart as he realizes, for the first time in his life, he has a real family.

-Fleur-

A few hours later, Harry is sitting in a chair with his hand on his stomach. Fleur leans on his shoulder, sipping a glass of wine as she rubs his belly. Gabrielle is sleeping in the chair on the opposite side of Harry, her hair covering her face as she lays her head in Harry's lap.

"I zink eet is time to call it a night, non?" Apolline says, walking over to pick up Gabrielle. "I will put 'er to bed, and you two need to do ze same. Go on, now."

"Maman?" Gabrielle says, stirring slightly. She pushes out of her mother's arms and drops to the ground, wrapping her arms around Harry's leg with a pout. "I want 'Arry to tuck me in!"

"Gabrielle, I'm sure 'Arry would love to, but-" She begins, only for Harry to scoop her up in his arms slowly.

"There is no but, maman." He says, nuzzling her nose with his, causing her to break down in giggles. "I'd be more than happy to put this little troublemaker to bed."

"I am not a troublemaker!" She says, giggling.

"Yes you are!" Harry retorts, tapping her nose.

"Am not!" She argues, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are too!" He says, sticking his tongue out back at her. She giggles and yawns, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. Smiling, Harry lets Fleur lead him up the stairs to Gabrielle's room. She opens the door and he carries her over to her bed, laying her down slowly and gently. Her arms slide off of his neck as he pulls the cover up over her sleeping body, tucking it gently under her. He and Fleur leave the room and he shuts the door silently, walking to the door across the hall. "She's so adorable. I never knew how much fun it would be to have a little sister."

"You will make a great fazzer one day, 'Arry." Fleur says, kissing his cheek. "Zat is for certain."

"Well, maybe." Harry says, opening the door and letting Fleur in before him. He closes the door and turns, Fleur all but tackling him as she pushes him against the door. "Ah, that's right! I promised you we'd pick that kiss up again after dinner."

"Indeed you did, Meester 'Arry Potter." She purrs, nibbling on his ear. "I expect you to make good on that promise."

"I take it I can't use the too much food card?" He says, chuckling. "I mean, look at my poor bloated belly!"

"Non, 'Arry." She says, pouting playfully. "You promised me you'd keep kissing me. Now, make good on zat promise or I will 'ex your bits."

Harry doesn't waste any time as he presses his lips against hers passionately, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He sets her on top of the comforter and lies on his side next to her, smiling as he kisses her softly again and again, all over her face. She giggles and strokes his cheek, staring into his eyes lovingly. Harry presses his lips back against hers, letting himself go as he closes his eyes in the pure bliss of her soft lips. Fleur coils her arms around his neck, moaning softly into the kiss as she tries to pour as much love as she possibly can into their kiss. Harry smiles as he strokes her cheek, causing Fleur to snap as her instincts take over and she bites his lip gently, pulling back on it before staring at him with a sultry grin. She loses her composure and forgets she's trying to be sexy when she sees Harry staring wide-eyed at her. His face is a dark crimson from what just happened, causing her to giggle and decide that she may have went to far, and that they should slow down a little bit.

"You are so adorable, 'Arry." She says, kissing his nose before pulling the cover over them and burying her head in his chest and cuddling up to him.

"You're so beautiful, Fleur." He says, chuckling as the blush starts to die down. "Today was… incredible, to say the least."

"Yes eet was, 'Arry." She says, turning her head to place her ear against his heart. "I cannot wait for many more like zis. I cannot wait for our lives to be spent togezzer, mon amour. Goodnight, 'Arry."

"Goodnight, Fleur." He answers, wrapping his arms around her as he closes her eyes, placing his nose on top of her head as he inhales her beautiful scent one last time before they both begin to drift off into sleep, embracing each other as they enter their dreams.

Mon beau lion* - My handsome lion

 **Well, everyone. That was the new chapter six. For those who read the original, yes. I know it's pretty much the same. This chapter didn't really need any edits, in my opinion. It's a really beautiful chapter, all about love, family, and just the right amount of teasing. There will be more changes in future chapters, but this chapter just needed a few adjustments. But, anywho, I'm glad to be back, and I am looking forward to what you all still think of the story. AS per usual, read the chapters, leave a review, and make this spread like wildfire. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Hello, everyone! Mystery Critic here, finally back at you with another chapter of Mon Fleur! I am so sorry it's been a year, but I haven't had the ability to post chapters without WiFi for my computer! I am again, so very sorry, but now I am back, and I will start by trying to update on a bi-weekly basis, at the minimum. Also, forgive any potential grammatical or spelling mistakes. The document program I'm currently using has no spell check. Now, I know you've all missed my story, but I am happy to proclaim that the Mystery Critic is back, baby! Anywho, now that the apology and author's note is out of the way, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Now, on with chapter seven of the story!****

 ** **Chapter 7****

 ** **Harry's POV****

I wake up slowly, my eyes fluttering open as I look around, alone in my bed.

'Our bed,' I remind myself with a thought. 'It's not my bed, and it's no longer just Fleur's bed. It's both of ours.'

I stand up and look around again, looking for the cascade of silvery blonde hair or those gorgeous piercing sapphire eyes. When I I don't find either, I walk to the door of our bedroom and open it, peeking my head out as I look back and forth down the hallway. I walk out and close the door quietly behind me as I walk down the strangely long hallway into the entrance hall.

"Fleur?" I call out, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify my voice throughout the empty halls of Delacour Villa. "Fleur, are you home?"

I turn towards the dining room and walk in, looking around for anyone as I call out;

"Fleur, are you in here?" I call again, becoming increasingly worried. "Fleur? Maman? Gabrielle? Papa? Is anyone here?"

My concerns skyrocketing as I start fearing the worst, my feet start carrying me through all the house of the villa; the kitchen, living room, and all of the bedrooms of my home. I think of anywhere else they could be, and it dawns on me.

"The library!" I exclaim, relief washing over me as I turn on my heel and run towards the library. "They're probably all just enjoying a read."

I stop in front of the library's large, ornate wooden doors before pushing them open slowly. My eyes scan the room, spying three heads of long blonde hair and a head of sandy brown hair. I breathe a sigh of relief before walking through the chairs and turning around, a happy greeting on my lips before meeting a terrifying sight. Crimson flashing across my eyes, a color I grew up with, scars like mine marring their bodies in lethal, jagged cuts. Words like freak, boy, and nothing carved repeatedly on their skin.

"Fleur..." I whisper, my voice barely audible on my own ears as I drop to my knees. "Fleur, no... You can't be gone..."

 **General POV**

"NOOOO!" Harry screams, a wave of raw silver magic launch from around him and slams into the wall, blasting the walls away and vaporizing everything it touches. Fleur sits up in an instant, her wand in her hand a second later, her eyes scanning the room as her wand follows.

"'Arry, what is it?!" She asks, panic crystal clear in her voice. "What 'appened? Is everyone okay?!"

Harry hears her voice and turns to see sapphire shine against emerald before he moves in a blur, wrapping his arms around her in a death grip.

"Fleur..." Harry breathes, tears shed freely as they flow down his face and dropping down onto the bed. "You're okay... Thank Morgana..."

"'Arry, of course I'm okay, mon amour." She says, wrapping her arms around Harry in return. "Why in ze world wouldn't I be?"

"You were dead..." He whispered again, his voice barely being caught by Fleur's sharp ears. "You, Gabrielle, maman, and papa... You were all dead..."

"Oh, 'Arry..." She breathes, tears sliding down her cheeks, as well as she tightens her grip on him, comforting him as best she could. "It was just a nightmare, beloved. It can't 'urt you anymore. Remember, it wasn't real."

"But it felt so real, Fleur!" He snapped at her desperately. "I couldn't do anything to save you!"

"Zat's what nightmares do, 'Arry." A voice called out from the doorway. The teens turned to see Appoline sanding in the doorway, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes with Gabrielle in Jacques' arms, sniffling and staring at Harry with concerned compassion. "Zey take our worst thoughts and fears, zen trap us in zem without being able to do anything. Zey make us feel weak, powerless."

"Zey can't hurt you, zough." Jacques said, walking into the room behind Appoline. "All zey can do is scare you. Nozzing else."

Harry looked around the room at everyone, tears continuing to spill from his eyes as he looked down, his body wracking with soundless sobs as his family wraps their arms around him, letting him know everything is okay.

-Fleur-

After an hour or so of comforting Harry, Jacques looked around the room, or lack thereof, in this case. Confused and slightly impressed, he turned to look at Harry.

"'Arry?" Jacques said, looking down at him with a curious expression. "Can you tell me what spell you used to do this to your room?"

"I don't know, Jacques..." Harry responded weakly, looking away for fear of being punished. "I'm sorry... I woke up with a scream and that's all I know."

"It's okay, 'Arry." Appoline said, smiling at him softly. "It was an accident. No one blames you."

Waving her wand the walls of the room started reforming slowly, and after a few moments, were repaired like new.

"See? All better." She said, standing up. "Come now. Let us 'ave breakfast so we can go and get your school shopping done early."

"That's right..." Harry said, looking down sadly. "In a few weeks, I won't be seeing any of you for a year..."

"Bah!" Jacques exclaimed, waving his hand dismissively. "Of course you will! Appoline and I will be coming to all of your Quidditch games, and Gabrielle will be coming with us every time. As for Fleur, you may be seeing her more than you think."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Jacques!" Appoline scolded, smacking the back of his head for good measure. "You shouldn't be telling him zat! He's not supposed to know about it!"

"Oops..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My bad, cheri..."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously, wiping the tears from his face.

"Nozzing, dear." Appoline said, waving him off. "You'll find out at school. I promise."

"Okay, then..." Harry answered hesitantly. Standing up and ushering everybody out, Harry closed the door so he could get dressed. A few minutes later, Harry met everyone downstairs with a smile on his face. "I'm ready! Let's go shopping!"

-Fleur-

Walking into Diagon Alley, getting Harry's supplies first, Harry started veering towards Gringott's bank.

"'Arry, where are you going?" Jacques asked, looking from Harry to the bank and back to the young teenager. "We 'ave to go to zis Madame Malkin to get your wardrobe for this year first."

"I know, Jacques," Harry began, shuffling in place nervously. "I was just going to get some money from the bank. I... Don't feel right making you guys pay for my school stuff."

"'Arry, what do you mean 'make us?'" She asked, looking at him in confusion. "We want to do zis. You are part of zis family and will be treated as such. We know you don't zink of us as your parents yet, but give it time. After a while, we all hope to be ze family you never had."

"Are... Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at them slowly.

"Certain, 'Arry." Jacques answered with a smile, placing a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched before hearing a voice he hadn't expected to hear until late in the summer.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Turning around, Harry's eyes widened as fear set in him, fear that he'd have to go back to them again.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

 **(Note, this is a re-write to try and fix the spacing issue. The chapter, however, is the same.)**

 ** **MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE CLIFFHANGER MASTER! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize it was so short, but I just wanted to give you guys some more content after so long. I apologize again for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes you guys may find while reading. As always, read, review, and spread it like wildfire. Also, spread that the Mystery Critic is back, baby! Thanks in advance, and it's great to be back, guys! This is Mystery Critic, signing off.****


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey there, everyone! Mystery Critic here back at you with another chapter of your favorite Harry and Fleur romance story! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and this one as well, and don't worry, there are a lot more cliffhangers to come! Well, I know I said every two weeks update minimum, but this chapter is to make up for not posting in a year, so I guess you could say this a little bit of extra content. I hope you all enjoy it!**** ** **Now, I know I have kept trying to fix the spacing issue with ff, but hopefully, this will clear that little issue up. At least, I hope it will…**** ** **As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I want to dedicate this chapter to my number one fan, you know who you are. What we discussed could happen in this chapter, or maybe it won't. You'll just have to see. Hehehehe... Anywho, grab your butterbeer and your chocolate frogs, sit back, and enjoy chapter eight!****

 ** **Chapter 8****

 ** **General POV****

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asks, turning around to see the last person he expected to see. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He asks, rushing up to him to place his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What are you doing here? We have to get you back to the Dursley's! You're not safe out here in the open right now!"

"I'm not going back to those monsters, Professor!" Harry snapped venom in his voice and ice in his veins, Dumbledore paling at the emerald glow in his eyes. "They can never hurt me again, and I'm never going back. I'd rather die."

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began, a grandfatherly smile on his face, his eyes twinkling. "I'm quite certain you're exaggerating. Now, come along. Let's get you back home."

"May I ask what you're doing wiz 'Arry, monsieur Dumbledore?" Jacques asked, walking up to the pair.

"I'm sorry, Jacques, my boy," Dumbledore began, turning Harry away from Jacques. "I'm afraid this doesn't concern you. I am young Harry's magical guardian, and I am simply returning him to his dwelling."

"I said I'm not going back, you barmy old goat fucker!" Harry yelled, glaring at Dumbledore. "Are you going deaf in your old age?!"

"Harry, please watch your language." Dumbledore chided.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Monsieur Dumbledore." Jacques began, pulling out his wand and waving it, separating Harry from the old man. "You must 'ave not gotten ze memo, but your magical guardianship was removed due to negligence and failure to provide safe 'ousing for zis young man. As of right now, I am the magical guardian for young 'Arry, 'ere."

"Surely you are mistaken, Jacques," Dumbledore said nervously, stepping forward.

"I am not mistaken, Dumbledore, and if you take anozzer step towards my young ward, I will have you placed under arrest for trying to meddle in the affairs of a foreign diplomat." Jacques impressed, raising his wand towards Dumbledore. "Young 'Arry is under my care and will remain so until my government 'as deemed ozzerwise. As a member of ze British government, your actions 'ave been despicable, and ze French government was more zan welcome to give citizenship to zis wonderful young man. So, I am going to ask you to back away from my ward, and leave us to our shopping."

Dumbledore was struck speechless, his face marred with concern and confusion. As he stepped back a few steps, he made to turn to disapparate.

"Oh, and Dumbledore?" Jacques said, narrowing his eyes at the old man. "You do not 'ave my permission to address me so formally. Please refer to my proper title. We are not so close as you may zink."

With a nod, Dumbledore turned on the spot and disapparated away. Turning back to Harry with a smile, Jacques ushered him on towards Gringott's.

"I zink zat you should try and find out about your possible Lordships, 'Arry." Jacques began. "With Dumbledore finding out about zis, 'e will no doubt try and do something to get guardianship back."

"Thank you, Jacques," Harry said, walking towards Gringott's with Jacques. "I really appreciate you doing that."

"It is I 'ho must zank you, 'Arry," Jacques said, clapping him gently on his back with a smile. "I 'ave never heard a most wonderful name for zat meddling old fool. Barmy old goat fucker. Ha! I will 'ave to show that memory to ze people down at the office. Zey will get quite ze laugh out of it."

Chuckling along with Jacques, the two men walked up the steps of Gringotts bank, opening the door and stepping in.

-Fleur-

Reapparating into the Headmaster's Office, Albus strode with determination to the fireplace of his office. Grabbing a handful of floo powder and a quick mutter Ministry of Magic, he stepped into the blazing emerald flames and exited into the main entrance hall of the Ministry, a regal yet determined step brought him down the hallway to the elevators. Stepping in one, he turned to the man by the controls and spoke softly.

"Level Two, if you would, please." He said, turning his attention back to the grate before reaching up and grabbing the hanging handhold as the lift lurched back. After a moment, the elevator stopped and opened.

 _ _"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services"__ A female voice projected from the lift. __"Please present your wand at the desk for identity confirmation, and have a great day."__

Dumbledore stepped out and walked down the short hallway to the desk, where a woman reading a magazine spoke without looking up.

"Wand, please."

"I hardly think that will be necessary, my dear," Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly voice, a small smile upon his lips. The woman looked up from her magazine and her eyes widened.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She said with a look of disbelief. "I am so sorry, sir! I didn't know it was you."

"Not a problem, my dear." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "I do, however, need to see Amelia."

"I can call to see if you can see her, but I can't do it without having registered your wand, sir." She said, looking up at him in embarrassment. "It's the rules, and if you don't present your wand, I could lose my job."

"I understand, my dear." He said, pulling the Elder Wand and holding it out to her. Taking the wand carefully, she placed it gingerly on the scale for a few moments, a piece of paper appearing before her.

"Elder wood and a thestral hair core, been in use for forty-five years." She said, reading off the paper. "Is that correct, Professor?"

"Quite correct, my dear." He said, smiling wider before holding his hand out. She placed the wand back in his hand and he rolled it between his fingers before slipping it back into his robes. "Thank you, dear. I'll be sure to commend you on your incredible job to Amelia."

"Thank you, sir!" She said, beaming up at him. "I really appreciate that, Professor Dumbledore. I'll go see if Amelia can see you now."

"Thank you, Miss Ellen." A smile crossed her face at being remembered and rushed off. A few moments later, she came rushing back, sitting back down at the desk, huffing heavily. "Take a moment, my dear. Catch your breath."

Nodding at him in thanks, she waited a few moments to be able to breathe easily before looking back up at him and speaking;

"She said you could see her in five minutes, she has some paperwork to finish before lunch, but you need to make it quick. She has business to attend to afterward."

"I suppose I could take five minutes to catch up with such a gifted Transfiguration student." He said with a smile, pretending to ponder it. "How is your dear mother?"

"She's great, sir!" Miss Ellen responded, beaming up at the headmaster again. "She's the assistant head of this office. She was one of the ones who helped me get this job."

"That's wonderful to hear, my dear." He said, annoyance eating him up inside as he continued the conversation with her, annoyance eating him up at being made to wait. he was Albus Dumbledore, after all! The Leader of the Light, Greatest Wizard since Merlin! He should be seen when he appeared. Noticing she was waiting for him to respond to something, he looked back down her. "I'm sorry, dear woman. Could you repeat that? My mind wanders from time to time. One of the downsides to old age, I'm afraid."

"Of course, sir." She said, gesturing behind her. "I said you can go in now."

"Thank you, my dear," He said, walking past her with a nod. Walking down past the desks, he strode up to the door of an office with a gold plaque adorning the aged wood that read "Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" in bold black lettering. Knocking upon the door, he heard his entrance being granted and walked in. "Amelia, my dear woman! How are you?"

"I'm quite well, Albus," She said, a professional smile adorning her features, giving a nod causing her short, cropped grey hair to bob as she stared at him, her dull brown eye piercing his own blue through the monocle. "How are you?"

"I am well. I must commend young Miss Ellen on her determination on making sure her job is done properly. She would not even come to speak to you until I presented my wand. She did a wonderful job and it's good to see students doing well after school. However, I am afraid I am not here for a social call." He said, sitting down at her motion after transfiguring the chair into a plush recliner with a wave of his wand. "Why was I not informed of having my magical guardianship of Harry Potter revoked?"

"A memo was sent out to you, and our readings show that it was delivered. After that, whether or not you read it is up to you."

"Where, may I ask, was it delivered to?" He asked carefully. He, of course, had read the letter. It was the reason he was waiting in Diagon Alley for Harry.

"To your office at Hogwarts, of course." She said, crossing her fingers in front of her mouth. "Did you not see it?"

"I must have missed it, I'm afraid," he said, leaning back in the chair and placing one knee on top of the other, crossing his hands on top of them. He had, of course, read the letter, simply dismissed it as something impossible. "Let me ask another question, then. Why was my magical guardianship revoked?"

"Failure to perform your duties," Amelia answered simply as if it was obvious. "Placing him in an abusive home, failure to check up on him monthly, to name a few."

"I had a trusted friend check up on him monthly, Amelia." He said, huffing up in a small bit of aggravation. "He said the boy was in splendid health, albeit a tad bit peckish, but quite fine, nevertheless."

"Who might this trusted friend be?" She asked, staring him down, clearly upset with the treatment of Magical Britain's savior.

"I am not at liberty to divulge his identity, Amelia." He said. "He is still a trusted friend, and would not lie about Harry."

"I see." She said, pretending to contemplate his word. After a moment, she pulled a small scroll out of her desk and placed it in front of him, waving her hand to make the seal disappear. "This is the complete list of reasons why guardianship was removed."

"Thank you, Amelia," Dumbledore said, opening the scroll and reading down the scroll, before stopping as his eyes nearly popped out of his head and stood up in rage. "Embellishment of funds?! What is this rubbish? I never stole from the young man!"

"Gringott's says otherwise." She responded calmly, looking up at him. "You can take that up with them, but it is because of your positions and political power that you are not currently sitting in a Ministry holding cell pending a trial."

"I will be back, Amelia," Dumbledore said, turning on the spot and walking towards the door.

"Albus," Amelia said, halting him. "Please transfigure my chair back to how it was."

Waving his wand, the chair returned to its previous state as Albus strode out of the office with a huff.

-Fleur-

Walking up to the towering desk, Harry looked up and spoke respectfully.

"Excuse me, Sir Goblin," Harry said in a clear and confident voice. "I wish to speak to someone about inheritance, Lordships, and the such, if you would please."

Looking over the desk down at the young wizard, the goblin took in the appearance of the young man looking at him with a sincere smile and the appearance of someone speaking respectfully to another.

"May I ask who you are, young wizard?"

"Of course, sir." He said, bowing slightly, but enough that every goblin eye in the room. A wizard bowing to a goblin! It was unheard of to be shown such respect by a wizard. "My name is Harry James Potter. I was recently informed that since I turned fourteen, I could take up the mantle of Head of House Potter."

"While most houses require the wizard or witch to be of age, some Ancient and Noble houses allow Lordship at fourteen if there are no other viable heads alive. House Potter is one such house. I shall summon a goblin to take you to the Potter account manager immediately."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, bowing lower and much more defined as the goblin pressed down on a rune. "May your coffers never empty and your blade stay always sharp."

At this point, every goblin was staring wide-eyed in disbelief at the young wizard. He knew Goblin etiquette, too?! Who was this wizard? A goblin walked in, looking in disdain at the pair of wizards in front of him.

"Griphook!" Harry exclaimed happily, bowing low in respect to the goblin in front of him. "How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Gold dropped around the room and goblins fell out of their chairs in a dead faint at the image of a wizard remembering a goblin by name. Griphook stared in shock at the boy in front of him.

"You remember me, Mr. Potter?" He asked in complete incredulity.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "How could I forget the first goblin who showed me to my vault in this illustrious bank?"

A sharp-toothed grin on Griphook's face, he crossed his fist over his chest and held his other hand out to Harry. Harry stood wide-eyed at the offer of respect in front of him. Crossing his own fist over his chest, Harry reached forward and gripped Griphook's forearms as the shell-shocked goblin did the same. A warrior's sign of respect had the room in dead silence before more thuds sounded out in the room as almost every goblin fell to the floor. No wizard since Merlin had received this symbol of respect from a goblin, and Harry knew it.

"Come with me, Mister Potter," Griphook said again, flashing a toothy grin at the wizard. "Let's bring you to your account manager, shall we?"

Nodding with a bright smile, Harry followed Griphook, looking back to see Jacques staying where he is with a thumbs up. Harry walked behind the goblin as he led him down a series of hallways to a door.

"Here you go, Mister Potter," Griphook said, gesturing to the door. "Master Sharpblade is inside, and he has been notified of your arrival."

"Thank you, Griphook," Harry said, bowing once more. "May your blade never dull."

"May your battlefield be stained scarlet with the lifeblood of your enemies." With a bow back, Griphook left and Harry turned back to the door. Knocking on it, Harry waited patiently.

"Enter!" Harry heard a gruff voice calling out from inside. Walking in, Harry saw a goblin with scars marring his body. "Sit, Mister Potter. Don't worry. I only bite those who would threaten me."

"Thank you, Master Sharpblade." Sitting down, Harry looked up at the goblin with a smile, receiving one in return. Looking around the room, Harry saw it was different from the white and brown marble hallways he saw throughout Gringott's. The room seemed to be a decent-sized cavernous area, the walls made of jagged black rock. Hearing the goblin speak, he turned his attention back to his account manager.

"Tea, Mister Potter? Water?" He offered, waving his hand as a platter of drinks appeared in front of Harry.

"I'd love some tea, as long as you pour yourself a cup first, Master Sharpblade," Harry said with a smirk, only to receive a booming laugh from the goblin.

"I like you, youngling!" Sharpblade said, slapping his desk in throes of laughter. "You remind me of myself when I was a youngling. You know what you want, but you're still respectful, even when you're a little spitfire! How can I help you, youngling?"

"Well, I was told since I was fourteen, I could take up the mantle of Lord Potter," Harry said.

"I was wondering when I'd see you, youngling!" He said, pulling out a dagger. Harry stiffened slightly, not going unnoticed by the old goblin. A deathly silence permeated through the room as the goblin's eyes scanned over Harry. "You've survived battle your whole life, haven't you?"

"How..." Harry began, only to have Sharpblade hold up a hand to silence his questions.

"How is not important." He began, looking over at Harry. "What is important is that you need to learn to wear those scars with pride. You've gone through a life of abuse and torture, but you came out on top. That's what's important. You survived! Wear them with pride, not with shame. Otherwise, what's the point in surviving at all if you're not proud of doing so?"

"I'm ashamed because I was weak, Master Sharpblade..." Harry said softly, looking away.

"Then take that and get stronger!" Sharpblade snapped, his eyes ablaze with determination to see Harry see the light. "Use that pain, that shame, use it and become so strong that no one can make you feel weak again! Build up your magic, your body, your mind! Build it up so strong that no one can ever defeat you again! You take that strength and you shove it up everyone's ass! Those who abused you, that self-proclaimed Lord Twatface, everyone who ever stands in your way! Use it and strike down all in your path who would deter you! You take that power and prove to not everyone else, but prove to yourself that you will never be weak again!"

The room was silent for a moment before Harry looked back up at Sharpblade, a smile of determination on his face.

"I will never be weak again!" Harry exclaimed, reaching up and tearing the sleeves off of his sweater, displaying the scars on his arms proudly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sharpblade said, standing up and slapping Harry across the back. "I'm proud of you, youngling. Now, what say we get to what you came here for, eh?"

"Yes, let's do just that," Harry said, crossing his arm over his chest before offering his hand out to the goblin in front of him. Repeating the action, the two shared a look of understanding between their eyes before returning to their seats. "Thank you, Master Sharpblade."

"Think nothing of it, youngling." He said, waving a clawed hand dismissively. "Anything I can do to help a fellow warrior let go of the past. Also, call me Sharpblade. This whole "Master" thing makes me feel old."

"You, old? Never!" Harry said in mock disbelief, smirking at Shaprblade.

"Cheeky little thing, ain't ya?" Sharpblade chuckled, eyeing Harry who simply shrugged, his smirk turning into a smile as he thought to himself. 'Your father would be proud, youngling.'

"Let's do this, Sharpblade," Harry said, holding his hand out palm up. Nodding with a smile, Sharpblade brought the dagger quickly over Harry's hand before dropping the few drops of blood onto the blank scroll in front of him. As his eyes scanned over the scroll, the goblin's grin slowly turned into a predatory smile. "What is it, Sharpblade?"

"I think you'll make quite the impact on our world, Lord Potter." He answered, holding the scroll out it Harry. Taking it from Sharpblade, he read down to the end quickly, his eyes bugging out of his skull before looking up at the goblin.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry yelled, the laugh of the goblin being heard throughout the halls of Gringott's.

 ** **Another cliffhanger! MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The master of the cliffhangers has still got it! Anywho, I know this is my longest chapter yet, and this is going to be the average length of the chapters from here on out, so I hope you'll all enjoy the story. I know this chapter was kinda filler-y, so I hope no one gets bored reading the chapters from here on out. As for my number one fan, I told you it was only a maybe in this chapter. Who knows, MAYBE it'll come along in the next chapter. As usual, please read, review, and spread it like wildfire. This is Mystery Critic, signing off!****


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with another chapter of Ma Fleur! That cliffhanger last time was quite the doozy, wasn't it? I have had so many people being pissed off at the return of the cliffhanger king. Well, I'll try my best not to leave this chapter with a cliffhanger... Or will I? I guess you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? As for the popularity of this story, never in my wildest dreams could I ever predict this many people would love it! I mean, 775 followers when I'm writing this! Not a day is going by where I don't see a bunch of emails saying I have a new follower on my story, or following me as an author. I am so honored that so many people enjoy my writing, and I will do my best not to let anyone down. If my writing is a little dry, bear with it. Every story needs filler, and I write from midnight to three in the morning, come on! Just so you know, I accept constructive criticism, but any flames will be used to bake cookies for my loyal fans! As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Also, a side note, this story will be in the General POV for the foreseeable future, so I won't even bother with the POV notes for now. Anywho, now with all of that out of the way, sorry for the long author's note. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter nine of Ma Fleur, Ma Ange, Mon Tout!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Italics_ \- French

 _Italics and underline_ \- Gobbledygook

"Bloody fucking hell!" Harry yells, staggering back as he places a hand on the chair behind him to steady himself. "Are you kidding me?!"

"On the contrary, youngling." Sharpblade says, a feral grin on his face. "I am far from kidding you. The parchment never lies."

"So... I'm Lord of three houses and a Morgana be damned billionaire?!" Harry asks incredulously, having to sit down so he doesn't fall down. "How in the name of Merlin's hairy left goose egg is this even possible?!"

Letting out a loud bark of laughter, Sharpblade looks back at the boy in front of him before breaking down into peals of uncontrollable laughter. After wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, he looks back at Harry and suppressed any further cases of the giggles. "That's multi-billionaire, and it's actually quite simple, mister Potter." He says, taking the parchment back and a serious look forming upon his face, formed from centuries of business practice. "Once you adorn the first ring, you'll be Lord of House Potter, and you'll become emancipated. Upon being emancipated, you'll be able to adorn the Peverell ring, as your blood is the least diluted when it comes to the Peverell line, as such, you're the most eligible Lord. There are most likely others, but they don't qualify as you do. Finally, there's being Lord Slytherin. That is by Right of Conquest; an age old law upon defeating Lord of a House three times, you may take control of that house if you so wish. You have defeated one self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort three times now, correct?"

"I mean, technically, yeah, but..." Harry begins, his mind trailing off, the implications of being this high in the social ladder being quite overwhelming. "Does this mean I have to do anything?"

"Not technically, no." Sharpblade began, taking out three boxes from under his deck. "You may choose to take your seats upon the Wizenagamot upon turning seventeen, if you so wish."

"And the other option is...?" Harry asked, a smirk appearing on Sharpblade's face again before he gestures to the boxes and behind him.

"Enjoy a simple and relaxed life of luxury. You wouldn't have to work, nor would your family run out of money anytime in the next several centuries, no matter how much you spend."

"How am I this rich?!" He yelled, completely gobsmacked.

"Well, your grandfather, Fleamont Potter invented SleakEazy's Hair Potion, and it still brings in quite a substantial amount of royalties every month, as they are used around the world." Sharpblade explained, looking at the amazed youngling in amusement. "As for the Peverell family, they have millions in jewels, as the family has spent centuries exploring the world, finding whatever they could. The Slytherin family, well, let's just say that that's one of the most substantial vaults in the entire bank. Now, may I ask if you are ready to take your Lordship rings?"

Harry was completely and totally flabbergasted. He could live like a king for years, never having to worry about anything. Getting his mind back in control, he looks at Sharpblade hesitantly before asking; "Sharpblade, what if I wanted to work? As a Lord of three Houses, or whatever, can I still work if I want to? I kinda wanted to become an Auror, or maybe a Cursebreaker."

"What in the world makes you think you wouldn't be able to work if you wanted to?" Sharpblade asks, a look of delighted confusion plastered on his face. "Now, come along. Get these rings on and get out. Some of us have work to do."

Chuckling as Sharpblade winks at Harry, he nods, allowing the gnarled goblin to push the boxes forward, pointing to a deep red on first. Harry reaches forward and opens it, a shining silver ring shining out, rubies adorning the band. A large ruby rests in the center, and a small griffon insignia made of gold is spread against the top of the ruby. Taking it out, Harry slips it on his right middle finger, a small tingle passing through his body as the ring accepts him as the Head of House. Looking up at Sharpblade in confusion, he gets a raised eyebrow in response. "Is... Is that it?" Harry asks hesitantly.

"Well, what were you expecting? A big flash of light, some magical blast, or something?"

"Um, kinda?"

"Of course not." Sharpblade chuckles. "Where on Earth would you get that stupid idea?"

"I'm going to kill you, Ron..." Harry mutters, grumbling something about saturating lust potions and letting the Whomping Willow have his way with him. "Well, is there anything I should know about the other two?"

"Oh, now you ask!" Sharpblade snaps in fake annoyance. "Well, the Potter ring will protect the head from most curses, hexes, and jinxes,barring the Unforgivables and other truly Dark Magicks, like Fiendfyre. The Peverell ring will detect things like wards and harmful runes. Finally, the Slytherin ring will protect you from all harmful potions, poisons, and the like, rendering them ineffective, as well as detecting them. Upon the Peverell or Slytherin ring detecting anything like what I've described, they will heat up and shake. It's kind of hard to miss, youngling. Now, here. Put on the Peverell ring."

Opening the next box, a beautiful light brown oak box, Harry pulls out the ring and examines it. It was a simple ring made of obsidian, shining as beautifully as the night sky, a small symbol of what looked like an eye in simple silver. After making a mental note to ask Hermione to research that symbol, Harry shrugs and slips the ring onto his right ring finger. As soon as it resizes into place, a blue glow surrounds his body, several brown glows surrounding the blue glow. He looks up at Sharpblade for an explanation, and receives a head scratch in return before speaking. "The only thing I can think of is that there was a ward of some kind on you, and the ring neutralized it. Several of them, from what it looks like. The blue one, to my best guess, was maybe a magical core binder. Quite a powerful one, at that. The others looked like monitoring charms linked to you and the same person who cast the core binder. However, that's just my best guess."

"You know exactly what each of those were, didn't you?" Harry asks in a deadpan.

"You insult me, youngling!" Sharpblade says, feigning hurt. "Why would I tell you I don't know what they mean, then tell you what they mean?"

"Probably because you're a bloody twat, that's why." Harry responds, rolling his eyes.

I knew I liked you, youngling!" The golbin yells before letting loose another booming case of laughter. After a minute or so, he wipes another few tears from his eyes before speaking again. "Yes, I knew what they were. It matters not now, however, it's over and done with. Let an old goblin have his fun!"

"Git." Harry says, doing the mature thing and sticking his tongue out at the goblin.

" _Kraglixhin._ " The goblin answers, sticking his tongue back out in kind. After receiving a confused stare from harry, Sharpblade shakes his head with a sigh. "It means 'prat' in your language."

"Oh. Can you teach me some swears in your language?" Harry responds, enthusiasm and excitement in his voice.

"Normally, we wouldn't teach any wizard our language, as they call it that ridiculous name, but since you called it our language instead, I'd be happy to." Sharpblade says with a chuckle. "I'll send the list of some good ones next week. Sound good?"

"Wicked! Thanks, Sharpblade!" Harry says, raising his hand for a high-five before remembering who he was talking to and lowering it back down.

"Hey!" Sharpblade snaps, a smirk on his face when Harry looks back up. "Put that back up, I was going to use it!"

Smiling brightly, Harry raises his hand back up and Sharpblade responds with a loud slapping high-five. "Now, how about we get this last ring on you and get you out of my office, eh ya little brat?"

"Sure thing, ya old coot." Harry responds cheekily, getting another smirk from the goblin sitting across from him. He opens the black wood and green velvet box, pulling out a silver ring with diamonds around the band, and a large emerald with a snake carved in the surface and filled with white gold. Harry slips it on his right pinky finger, and it resizes and he feels another tingle pass through him.

"Good!" Sharpblade barks, getting up and patting Harry on the back after walking around and placing a pad of paper in his lap. "One last thing, here's a bank transcript. They work kind of like muggle checks. Ask your guardian how they work, he'll tell you. Now do me a favor and beat it. My mate will be pissed if I get home late."

Walking towards the door, Harry opens it before turning back for one more quip. "So, your mate is the one who wears the pants, right?" Harry ducks out of the way of a bright flash of purple light, laughing as he runs down the hall.

"Cheeky little bugger." Sharpblade mutters before pressing a rune on his desk. "Griphook, lead Lord Potter out, will you? That bo is going places, and we're going to try and be allies with the boy. He's a hoot, and I think High King Ragnok will enjoy his humor."

-Fleur-

Walking out of Gringott's, Harry spots Jacques and Fleur standing next to him. Running up to Fleur, he picks her up and spins her around, delighting in the squeals of laughter coming from her as he spins her around. "Hey, Fleur!" he says, setting her down and hugging her to him."I missed you!"

"'Arry, we've only been apart for a few hours, you silly man!" She responds with a gentle swat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and it was a few hours too long!" Harry retorts with a fake pout. "I missed you, so sue me."

"Non," She says, bending over to kiss him gently on the nose. "I zink I shall keep you."

"I'd be an idiot to argue with that!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. "I may not have been put in Ravenclaw, but I'm smart enough to know that what a pretty witch says goes."

""Well, 'Arry." Jacques says, tossing his hands in the air in fake exasperation. "Zere is nozzing left for me to teach you. You already know everyzing zere is to know to pleasing your wife. Just say 'yes, dear.' All zere is to it."

"Papa!" Fleur squeals, smacking him on the shoulder. "Be'ave or I will tell Maman!"

Raising his hands in a placating manner in front of his chest in surrender, he smirked at Fleur and winked at Harry before turning towards the rest of the alley. "Now, where to?"

"Well, I think that I should buy some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, best ice cream in Wizarding Britain." Harry said, waving the pad around him. "So, who should buy? Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, or Lord Slytherin?"

Fleur and Jacques' jaws drop as they stared at him in disbelief. Harry simply turns and walks down the alley towards the shop, a smirk of victory on his face. After a few minutes, the three of them were enjoying a large sundae together, Fleur purring in happiness every time the creamy treat hit her taste buds.

"Why does she keep purring?" harry asks, watching as she takes another bite without even hearing him. "It can't be that good, can it?"

"While it is very good, Veela have a particular... Shall we say, reaction to sweets." Jacques started explaining. "Sugary sweets are like... Well, zey make Veela quite happy. Zat's all you need to do to make a Veela 'appy. Chocolate, ice cream, or anyzing sugary. Zey will love you forever. Period."

"Good to know." Harry says, a smirk on his face as he takes another bite, staring at Fleur and imagining all the the things he could get away with.

"I 'ave to use ze washroom. I will be back." Fleur says, standing up and walking to the back, and through a door in the back of the room.

"Wait, Florean's doesn't have a public restroom!" Harry says, fear evident on his face as they dash towards the back door. They burst out through the door and see a man in a black robe with a silver mask carrying a sack, someone inside squirming around. Tossing a scroll to the ground with a smirk, he disapparates out of the alley as Harry and Jacques get their wands out. "FLEUR! GODAMMIT, NO!"

Bending down, Jacques picks up the scroll and unfurls it and reads it out loud. "We 'ave all three of the creatures. Bring one 'undred million galleons to ze North end of Greenwich park by noon tomorrow, or we sell zem to someone. Or maybe we'll..." Jacques's voice dies out before picking it back up again in a shaky tone. "...play wiz zem ourselves..."

 **MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I did say I'd try my best to not end the chapter with a cliffhanger! Well, I tried my best, and I decided to do it. To my number on fan, you know who you are. I did say it may be happening soon. I guess sooner than you thought. Again, if the story is a little dry, remember, I am writing from midnight to three in the morning, add in a filler chapter or two, you can be left with a little dryness. I did try to add in humor, and as a lot of you will be asking about Sharpblade and the other goblins, I plan on making him a sort of friend/mentor/big brother to our favorite unlucky, raven-haired friend. The goblin nation will soon be accepting Harry as a whole, due to the respect not many other wizards or witches (*cough cough* Lily. *cough cough*) give to them. Anywho, constructive criticism is still accepted, flames will be used to make brownies. As usual, read, review, and spread this shit like wildfire! This Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here back at you with another chpater of Ma Fleur, and I hope you all enjoyed the last one! That cliffhanger was the biggest one yet, and so many people were upset with me for it. Not really upset, of course, but upset enough to the point where a certain number one fan was ready to do bodily harm to me if harm came to the Delacour women. However, you'll just have to find out this chapter, won't you, mon ami? Anywho, this story has been blowing up lately, I am loving how much support I have been getting for this story. Side note, for the one person who decided to flame hiding behind a guest review, I used the flame to bake these delivious chocolate chunk cookies, and dairy-free sugar cookies. These are for my fans, my wonderful readers! Feast upon their deliciousness, my friends! FEAST! As for another point, to the one who mentioned the spell casting, if you don't like the edit and the explanation in the future, there's nothing I can do for you. My story is being written how I write it, and if you don't like it, well, I'm here to please those who enjoy my story. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it, as well as not owning the quote from Star Wars in this chapter. Anywho, now that the disclaimer is out of the way, grab your Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, your Firewhiskey (Don't worry, I won't tell if you aren't seventeen yet. :P), and enjoy chapter ten!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Chapter Warning: This scene contains murder and attempted rape. Read at your own risk.**_

 _Italics - French_

"Goddammit!" Harry yells, dropping to his knees and slamming his fists into the ground, ignoring the pain spreading across his knuckles as the ground tore through the skin. "These fuckers took our entire family, Jacques!"

"I know, 'Arry." Jacques whispers angrily, reading over the letter again. "I don't 'ave this kind of money, though. We'll 'ave to organize a rescue mission. I'll contact my office, and Madame Bones."

"You don't have the money, but I do." Harry says, standing up. He walks back into Florean's and slams open the front door, turning back towards Gringott's, Jacques hot on his trail.

"'Arry, thank you so much for doing zis." Jacques says, stopping him as he pulls Harry into a desperate hug. "I will pay you back as soon as I can. It may be many years, but-"

Holding up a hand to stop him, Harry smiles somberly before speaking; "You don't owe me a single Knut, Jacques." He says, motioning for him to follow him into the bank. "Fleur, Gabrielle and Maman are all my family, and I will do anything and everything I can to get them back safe and sound."

"I knew Fleur chose ze perfect mate ze moment I saw you." Jacques says, tears in his eyes as he pulls Harry into another hug. "Zere will be no more of addressing me as Jacques. After doing this for us, you have earned a place as my son. While I am incredibly 'appy wiz only daughters, I 'ave always wanted a son, too. I am proud to call you my son, 'Arry."

"Merci... Dad." Harry says, smiling as he returns the hug with enthusiasm. "Now, let's go rescue our women, eh?"

"Indeed!" He responds, following up the steps. "Let us go save our family!"

Walking up to the teller, Harry bows down to the goblin before speaking in a hurried manner. "Hello, honorable goblin. I know I was jut here, but this is an urgent matter. I need to make an enormous withdrawal. It's a matter of life and death."

"Is it now, Lord Potter?' He begins, looking down quizzically with a bit of worry in his eyes. "I will fetch Master Sharpblade at once. Please wait just a moment."

"Thank you, sir!" Harry says, sighing in to the young wizard in front of him, he hops down from his podium and rushes into the tunnels leading to the offices. After barely a minute, the goblin rushes back on with Sharpblade right behind him. "Sharpblade, thank goodness! Look, I need to withdraw a hundred million galleons to pay a ransom for my family!"

"Someone kidnapped your family?!" Sharpblade roars, causing Harry to step back in shock, not in the least bit afraid to admit he was frightened at the outburst of the goblins. Shouting to other goblins in their language, several of them began to run around in a rush, going from office to office and further back down the halls. "This is unacceptable. Now, it is normal for large withdrawals in physical coins to have a squadron of goblins to accompany you as bodyguards in case anything happens, but while they are busying themselves with the paperwork, we're going to see my mate."

"Your mate?" Harry asks in confusion. "How could your mate help us? No offense intended, of course."

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Sharpblade asks, turning around to face Harry with a feral grin. "My mate is High King Ragnok."

"Mon Dieu!" Jacques says, gasping in shock.

"Wait, High King? As in, leader of all goblins on the planet?!" Harry queries, this new revelation causing his eyes to open wide. "You're taking us to see the High King? Why?!"

"'Cause I like you, youngling." Sharpblade says, winking at the young wizard. "My mate always listens to what I have to say. You've already proven to me you could be Friend to the Goblin Nation. If my mate agrees, which he will if he knows what's good for him, then you'd be able to have the entirety of our armies to help you cut those fuckers down."

"Wait, wouldn't that breach the Goblin/Wizard peace treaties?" Harry asks warily, concern for his friend clear as day on his face. "I couldn't accept help if it meant another war."

"Fear not, youngling." Sharpblade chuckles, waving aside his concerns dismissively. "We're not going to war with wizards. We're helping a friend get his family back. That causes no breach in the treaties. They were made having to do with the rights of goblins, the stripping of the right to bear wands, and several other things. There is nothing in them that say we can't help beat down the bastards that kidnapped the family of a friend of the nation. Now, come. Let us go see my dear, sweet, Raggy-poo."

Suppressing a chuckle, harry and Jacques follow Sharpblade down deep underground, taking more than a few different transport carts and trekking down many a stair. As they go deeper, more and more lights illuminate the walls of the caverns, shining off the wet rock faces, glittering like stars in a night sky. Harry watches the cavern walls in awe, immensely enjoying the gorgeous sight in front of him. After what felt like hours, Sharpblade leads them to a decently-sized door made of some kind of black wood. Opening the door, he calls out happily to his mate.

"Raggy-poo, I'm home!" Walking forward with his arms open wide, Ragnok spins around quickly and wraps his arms around Sharpblade. Rubbing his nose against Ragnok's, Sharpblade chuckles warmly.

"Hello, love." Ragnok says warmly, before looking back at Jacques and Harry, who were looking away in an attempt not to intrude on what quite obviously looked like an intimate and loving moment between the two. A scowl adorns the King's face as he looked at Harry and Jacques in contempt. "Would you mind explaining why you brought wizards into our home, Sharpblade?"

"Oh, honey, blow it out of your ear." He scoffs, waving his hand. "This is the young Lord I talked to you over the communication crystal. The tellers upstairs are gathering paperwork for a large withdrawal. I want you to make Harry a Friend to the nation so we can help him without violating any treaties."

"You trust this wizard that much?"

"Would I have brought him to our home if I did not?"

"Good point." Walking forward, Ragnok stares up at the two wizards before they drop to their knees.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, High King Ragnok." Harry says respectfully, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Oh, get up, you two!" Sharpblade snaps, rolling his eyes. "If you were supposed to bow in my little slasher's presence, I would have told you to do so."

Standing up, the two looked at Ragnok with a smile. "Zank you for taking ze time to see us, High King Ragnok." Jacques says, offering a hand to the goblin. Taking it with a smile, Ragnok shakes it before turning to Harry.

"So, you want to be made Friend to the Nation?" Ragnok says, staring at Harry with a piercing gaze, measuring his worth. "Why should I?"

"Because your mate said so." Harry answers, a cheeky grin on his face. "I mean, I don't know if sleeping on the couch means the same here as it does in London, but I can imagine Sharpblade doing that to you if you don't listen to him."

"How dare you?!" Ragnok roars at Harry, the young Lord's smirk disappearing. "Sharpblade already is evil enough, you don't need to give him any more ideas! He wouldn't make me sleep on the couch, I'd have to go sleep in a youngling camp! Do you have any idea how annoying those little pests are? I'd rather do anything he says than go back there again! I officially offer you the title of Friend to the Goblin Nation. Do you, Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin, accept?"

"I do." Harry says, his smirk even wider than before. He kneels down in front of the king, crosses his left arm across his chest, and holds the palm of his right arm facing up.

"No, youngling." Sharpblade says warmly, shaking his head with a smile. "Being made Friend means a position of equality."

Standing up again, Harry offers his arm to the King. Ragnok grasps his hand, crossing his own left fist over his chest as he does. They shake for a few moments before Sharpblade butts in, separating their hands with a growl. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm not going to let you steal my mate, brat."

"You can have him, Sharpblade" Harry says, feigning a look of disgust. "I take my mates tall, busty, and beautiful."

"Um, don't forget who you're here with, youngling." Sharpblade chuckles, pointing to Jacques.

"Shit..." Harry swears under his breath. "Um, these are not the droids you're looking for? Move along?"

Roaring like a wookiee, Harry and Jacques laugh, a look of confusion on the faces of the goblins as they look towards each other, shrug, and look back at the two wizards. "Well, now that you're a friend, let's get together an army to save tall, buxom, and beautiful, eh?" Ragnok asks, slapping Harry on the back.

-Fleur-

Opening her eyes slowly, Fleur can only see darkness. Her face is tender and sore, causing her to wince as she blinks a few times to try and focus her sight. Moving her head from side to side, her eyes begin adjusting to the darkness around her. The turns are stiff from a metal collar around her neck, chaffing her skin. Coughing at her dry throat, she attempts to call out; "'Ello? Is anyone zere?"

 _"Fleur, is that you?!"_

 _"Gabby?!"_ Fleur shrieks, her terror rising even further. _"No, they got you, too?!"_

 _"Maman, too..._ " Gabrielle squeaks fearfully, sniffling as she tries not to cry. _"Fleur, what are we going to do?"_

 _"Listen to me, Gabby."_ She says, trying to comfort her baby sister, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes. _"Harry and papa will come for us. They wouldn't dare leave us to the slimy little pig fuckers."_

Giggling a little at Fleur swearing, Gabrielle sniffs again before asking hopefully; _"You're positive?"_

 _"A million percent certain, little bird."_ She says warmly, trying her best to hide her own terror. _"Have I ever lied to you?"_

Smiling warmly, the two young Veela hear a sound that chills them to the very bone. Apolline screams for people to stop, crying in fear and anger.

"MAMAN!"

-Fleur-

As Harry and Jacques leave Gringott's with several squadrons of goblins behind them, a man steps in their path. "Mister Delacour?"

"Can I 'elp you?" Jacques asks, his eyes quickly taking in the man's appearance. Raggedy purple robes adorn his body, his hair tussled and his face dirty. The man takes a moment to compose himself and holds out a piece of paper. "What is zis?"

"The Fidelius Charm for the base of the gang holding your family." He said hesitantly. "I'm just a two-bit thief. I didn't sign up for kidnapping or ransoms. They went too far this time, and I'll have no part of it."

Before Harry could rush forward to grab the man and question him, he disapparated with a loud crack. "Dammit! What does it say, Dad?" Harry demands. Handing it to Harry, he reads it and passes it to the goblin closest to him. "Meet us all there."

Seeing the nods from the goblins as they start passing it around, Jacques grabs Harry and disapparates to the location. A screeching sound erupts through the air as they reapparate inside of the wards. Several men come out from the broken down old warehouse, wands drawn as several wands point at the two wizards. Before the gang members could say anything, dozens of cracks fill the air as several of the goblins start appearing, weapons drawn in preparation for anything.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the scruffy looking men snaps.

"I am Jacques Delacour." Barely restraining his anger, he tosses one of the bags froward. "I am ze Ambassador of France to ze Ministry of Magic in Britain. Did you really zink we couldn't find out where you were?"

"We have all the money." Harry spat venomously. "Bring out the women now."

"Open the bags so we can see you ain't trying to trick us!" Opening the bags, the goblins growl at the men before tossing the bags forward. "Alright, go get the Veela."

A scream pierces the air as Harry and Jacques realize the owner of the voice as they cry out in fear and anger together.

"MAMAN!"

"APOLLINE!"

Seeing red, magic coalesces around Harry in violent swirls of colors. Surging forward, the magic knocks aside everyone it touches. Stunners, bludgeoners, and cutting curses are fired at Harry, only to dissipate harmlessly against the swirling storm of magic surrounding him. Pulling out his wand, he growls out a spell. "Bombarda!" A burst of magic bursts from Harry's wand, the wall exploding into dust as the force of his spell barrels through the bricks. Looking around, Harry sees nothing in the room and he blasts through the next wall, rushing into the room before calling out. "Maman, where are you?!" Growling, he blasts another wall and rushes into the room, the sight of several wizards and witches waking up. "I swear to whatever higher powers there are, if you do not tell me where the women are, I will kill all of you and bring this building down. I'm still a little too absolutely livid to decide the order yet."

"Out the door, two lefts, third door on the left!" One of the women squeaks. Nodding, Harry waves his wand, an area wide stunner making every person there slump to the ground the instant it touched them. Going out the door, he follows the instructions and blasts the door open to see Fleur and Gabrielle chained up to chairs, collars around their necks. He gasps at the sight, before his anger growing even further in strength as he takes in the appearance of their filthy clothes, their faces and bodies covered in dirt. Rushing up to them, he waves his wand, the chains disappearing as he sends a small cutting curse at each of the collars, causing them to fall to the floor with loud clangs.

 _"Fleur, Gabby, are you okay?!"_

 _"Harry, is that you?!"_

 _"Yes, my love. It's me."_ He says, tearing up. _"I'll be back, I have to go save maman."_

 _"Hurry, Harry!"_ Gabby screams. Nodding, he turns and blasts another hole in the wall, his eyes widening at what he sees. Several men surrounding Apolline, her clothes ripped off as one of them is about to enter her.

"RELASHIO!" Harry shouts at the top of his lungs, his rage fueling the spell as it separates the head from the man's shoulders. Sliding to the floor with a dull thud, the wizards in the room stared at the decapitated head, lifeless eyes staring back up at them. No sound could be heard in the room until Harry spoke again. "You have one chance. Leave no, or end up like him. Choose. NOW!"

Taking the signal and blessing, the wizards in the room disapparated with loud cracks as Harry rushed up to Apolline.

"Maman, are you okay?" Harry asks tearfully, his composure waning fast as he slips his wand back into his robe pocket. "Did they... do anything?"

"Non, my sweet 'Arry." She whimpers breathlessly. "You came in before zey could do anything more zan touch me."

"They shouldn't have even been able to do that." He whispers, guilt and disappointment welling up inside of him. "I should have been here sooner. I should have just taken them all down first. I'm so sorry, maman."

"Non, my love." She says, sitting up and pulling him into a hug. "You did wonderfully. You 'ave nothing to be sorry for. You saved me, Fleur, and Gabrielle. You're our 'ero, love."

Nodding thankfully, Harry hugs her back for a few moments before pulling back. Taking off his cloak, he wraps it around his mother in all but blood, and helps her up, casting a small wandless cutting curse on the collar on her neck. It falls to the floor and she smiles down at him. "Zank you, my wonderful son."

"You're welcome, maman." He says, hugging her again. "Let's go home."

 **Well, there's chapter ten, everybody! To my biggest fan, you can rest easy, I kept my end of the bargain. It almost happened, but never did. So keep your end, and stay faithful, mon ami. To everyone else, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I know I said bi-weekly, but I thought you all deserve so much more than one extra chapter. After being gone for so long, the chapters keep flowing out of my fingers, and I just keep writing them. I hope you will all continue to be faithful followers, even when it comes to the point where chapters will take longer to write. When that point comes (I don't know when that will be, but I'm a realist, I plan for the worst situation.), then the chapters will be bi-weekly, and I hope you are all still huge fans. If you aren't I apologize, but I'm going to continue to write how I see fit. If you see any more grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me. Like usual, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to bake more cookies for those who enjoy the story. As always, read, write, review, and spread it like wildfire! This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a brand new chapter of your favorite Harry and Fleur romance! Don't deny it, you know it's true! Don't make me add in another Wookiee growl. I mean, Jedi mind trick, I mean some other copyrighted thing, which I still definitely do not own. Now, this story is getting so much love, it's so awesome. I am so happy by how much support and enjoyment the story is receiving! I hope everyone continues to love it for a long time to come! I finally corrected the title, so everyone can stop worrying about the whole thing. Now, to fulfill a promise I made. For answering the question correctly, here is your specialized cookie, one of my dearest sister's world-famous snickerdoodles! You have not lived until you have tasted her snickerdoodles, and it was baked in the flames of the haters. Here is your own personal cookie, Devilsummoner666! I hope you enjoy it. Now, I am going to, for now, keep each of the chapters between three and five thousand words. Upon returning to Hogwarts, I will start bumping up the chapters to higher word counts. I hope you will stay for all the goodies to come, and I hope I'm succeeding in capturing your continued interest with this story. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, now that all that stuff is out of the way, grab your licorice wands, your Madame Rosmerta's Oak Matured Mead, and enjoy chapter eleven!**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Italics_ \- French

Days pass since Harry, Jacques, and the Goblins rescue the Delacour women. Although she walks around the house with a smile on her face, loving and spending time with her family, her eyes are haunted. They dart around, flitting from corner to corner, into hallways before walking out, the sapphire orbs of beauty and determination losing their fierce luster, dulling faintly. In another week, Harry would leave for Hogwarts, and Fleur for Beauxbatons. Their hesitation to leave their mother while in this state apparent whenever they sit around her, an uncomfortable silence permeating the air.

 _"You need to stop worrying about me, my children."_ Apolline says with a sigh, putting her book down and looking up at them with a warm smile. _"Your dear mother will be fine. I will be fine. I was saved by my wonderful son before anything could happen, remember?"_

 _"You are not fine, maman!"_ Harry snaps, standing up and clenching his fists. _"You were nearly raped, for Merlin's sake!"_

 _"I was not, though."_ She says, placing a loving hand on his cheek softly and smiling up at him tiredly. _"I was saved by my one and only son."_

 _"Stop it, please! Be serious!"_ Harry pleads, taking her hand from his cheek and clutching it protectively in his hand. _"We are not blind! You have not healed from this! You keep watching around corners, your eyes don't stop flitting around the room! You are anticipating it to happen again, and it's killing me inside that I can't do anything to help!"_

 _"You have already done everything you can, Harry."_ She says, squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. _"This isn't something that you can wave a wand and make disappear. This takes time, love. I have to see mind healers to deal with the stress. It will take quite some time before I am all the way better. However, that will not stop me from loving my family. I will still be the mother and wife I need to be. My family needs me in this time as much as I need them."_

 _"Maybe I should stay home this year..."_ Harry begins, looking away in embarrassment at suggesting it.

 _"Absolutely not, my love."_ Apolline answers firmly. _"You are going to school, and that is final. Besides, I still have Gabrielle and Jacques here while you and Fleur are at school. I will be fine. I promise."_

 _"I don't like it..."_

 _"Sometimes we must do things we don't like, but that is how life works."_ Brushing a strand of hair out of his face, Apolline smiles warmly. _"You must go to school, just as Fleur does. You do not see her saying she should leave school, even though I'm sure she wants to with all her heart."_

 _"It's true, my love."_ She says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders comfortingly. _"I want to stay home with maman to make sure she is going to be alright, more than anything. Our education is important, however. It is something we must do. Besides, I'm sure some fun at the Quidditch World Cup will be fun, won't it? I know maman loves cheering at sports events. She becomes quite crazy doing so, and tomorrow night will be no different."_

 _"Oh, you lying hen!"_ Apolline shrieks, feigning outrage as a blush creeps slightly across her cheeks. _"I do not go crazy! I am just... A little enthusiastic, that is all!"_

 _"'A little enthusiastic?'"_ Fleur repeats, raising an eyebrow as she holds back a chuckle. _"Are you sure it's not just about the butts? They are quite nice, aren't they?"_

Yelling in outrage, Jacques and Harry both blush hotly as they protest loudly in perfect sync.

 _"What, are ours not good enough?!"_

Giggling at the antics of their men, the adult veela in the room stands up and wraps her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on her husband's lips. _"Your butt is more than handsome enough to satisfy my needs."_

 _"As is yours, my sweet Harry."_ Fleur whispers in her chosen mate's ear.

 _"Um, Fleur?"_ His voice shaking, Harry looks up at the beautiful veela. _"Do you think I could talk to you in private for a few minutes?"_

 _"Of course, my love."_ She answers with a smile, kissing him on his nose as she takes his hand and walks towards their room. Opening the door, she gently ushers Harry in before closing it behind her. She waves her wand and silently casts locking charms on the door and privacy wards around the room. _"What would you like to talk about, love?"_

" _Well, Fleur, I really like you. I do, there's no debating that. You're an amazing woman with one of the best personalities I have ever come across and the beauty to match, but..."_

 _"You... don't want me...?"_ Fleur's voice cracks, her eyes swelling up with tears as her whole body begins to tremble with sobs.

 _"Woah, no! Of course I do! That's not what this is about at all!"_ Moving forwards quickly, Harry takes Fleur's face in his hands, wiping away the tears gingerly with his thumbs. _"Fleur, I would never want to be apart from you. I am your mate for the rest of our lives, and I love that. You saved my life, Fleur. You saved me from those monsters! I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life! What you did, Fleur, I could never repay. You gave me a loving family, one that cares for me and loves me unconditionally. I have wanted this for as long as I can remember! Throw in the most beautiful and wonderful woman I've ever met as my life mate, I hit the jackpot of perfect lives!"_

Giggling and sniffling once, the sadness and fear being replaced with confusion. _"Well, then what is this about?"_

 _"Fleur, I don't know a whole lot about love, and even less about relationships."_ He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. _"I don't mind the pet names, or the close contact, and I'd never complain about cuddling... It's just, don't you think we're taking this a bit... fast?"_

 _"Oh, Harry."_ Slapping her hand to her face gently, she shakes her head. _"I didn't even think about that. It's just, a man being able to resist the allure is so much rarer than you think, and it's the most sought-after quality in a potential mate for a veela. By being adopted into this family, you'd be around a lot of veela women, many of them single. By being able to resist the allure, you're basically the most eligible bachelor around. By claiming you as my life mate, and you accepting it, as well as sealing it with a kiss, I was able to keep any other veela from making a claim on you. I know that sounds awful, but I just wanted you for myself... I'm sorry if that upsets you."_

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_ Smiling like an idiot, Harry hugs Fleur tightly. _"A veela hotter than any supermodel on Earth laying claim to me? I'd have to be an idiot or gay not to be happy about that!"_

Giggling again, Fleur wraps her arms back around Harry and plants another soft kiss on his nose. _"Of course we can take it slow. I am so sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration when laying claim to you, Harry."_

 _"Hey, you won't hear any complaints from me."_ Chuckling along with Fleur's giggles, Harry looks up at her and kisses her cheek warmly. _"Let's get some sleep, love. We've got a match to cheer our heads off at tomorrow."_

Smiling and laying back onto their bed, the two magical beings fall asleep together in a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

-Fleur-

As Harry's eyes flutter open, his face is covered by a full head of luscious blonde hair. Moving it aside, Harry slides out from underneath her and pulls his wand out with an evil smirk, his Marauder blood boiling. Pointing the tip of his holly and phoenix feather wand at the sleeping woman, Harry screams at the top of his lungs; "AGUAMENTI!" A stream of water shoots out his wand, drenching his sleeping mate and making her shoot up straight suddenly in terror. Seeing who cast the spell, Fleur's eyes narrow as she growls, standing up slowly, her eyes glaring at our resident dead meat wizard menacingly. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Oui." Fleur says coldly, a terrifying smile adorning her features as she grabs her wand from the nightstand and conjures a ball of bright blue flame in her off hand. "You 'ave two options. Veela fireball, or stinging 'exes until you can't sit down? Which will it be?"

"Uh... Option C?" His voice squeaking, Harry stumbles back quickly, falling onto his ass as she approaches him slowly. "Life?"

"Wrong choice." Crouching down, she straddles Harry's lap, a leg on each side of his as she giggles maniacally. "Let's get up close and personal for zis punishment, shall we?"

"Um, Fleur...?" A beet red blush enveloping his face as he looks just under her chin, her white nightgown soaked through as her baby blue bra and panties show through the material. Coughing nervously, Harry tries his best not to stare at the lacy underthings melding tightly to her curves, seeming to almost melt into her skin. Following his gaze, Fleur looks down, then back up over his head, a blush spreading across her face, too. "Not that I don't like what I see, can you get up? We have to get ready for the cup..."

Taking a breath, Fleur fights down her embarrassment and slides off Harry, turning around so he can get up. Grabbing a change of clothes, he walks into the bathroom and changes as quickly as possible, staying quiet the whole time until he walks back into the room. "Fleur, are you okay?" He asks, keeping his eyes covered.

"Oui, 'Arry." She says, kissing the hand he used to cover his eyes. "I am decent, you can uncover your eyes now. I am sorry about that."

"My fault entirely. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Fleur. I'm so sorry."

"If zere was anyone I wanted to see those, it would be you, 'Arry." She says, fidgeting in place slightly, biting her lip slightly as she looks up at him. Fighting his blush, Harry nods, rushes forward and kisses her cheek, and rushes out of the room. Giggling to herself, Fleur follows down into the dining room where breakfast has already started. Giving everyone a kiss on the cheek before Harry, she slides into the chair next to him like every morning, planting a lingering kiss on his cheek, her full lips touching the corner of his mouth tauntingly. "Good morning, everyone! 'Ow is everyone today?"

"Fine, Fleur..." Looking back and forth between his daughter and son, Jacques raised an eyebrow at her cheerful disposition. His eyes move from Fleur eating her breakfast happily to Harry fidgeting in place with a faint blush, poking at his food. "So, is my daughter no longer a virgin?"

"JACQUES SEBASTIAN DELACOUR!" Apolline screams in shock. Fleur chokes on her bite, coughing and hacking at the words her father just spoke. Harry pats her on the back with enough strength to dislodge the errant food. "'OW COULD YOU ASK SOMEZING LIKE ZAT?!"

"Easy." He says, winking at the two teens. "I am zeir fazzer, and I trust zem to be safe."

"You're an evil man, papa." Fleur says, panting heavily as she glares daggers at her father. "An evil, evil, evil perverted man."

"Oh, please!" Rolling his eyes, Jacques flips a strand of imaginary hair and winks at them again. "You shouldn't use ze truz (truth) as an insult. It won't 'ave any effect. Now, finish breakfast. We 'ave a portkey directly into ze ICW box at ze stadium. We will be spending ze day reading in ze library. Around six zis evening, we'll be off."

-Fleur-

Landing on the ground with a hard thud, Harry groans as the rest of the Delacour family lands gracefully on the ground, Gabrielle in Jacques's arms. "Anyone get the number of that bloody bus that hit me?"

"Is it all magical transportation zat hates you, or just portkeys and floos, my love?" Smirking at Harry, she winks cheekily at him.

Grumbling about wizards and magical transportation, Harry stands up and dusts himself off, walking over to a chair and sitting down. Harry looks out of the window, hundreds of thousands of people screaming in anticipation of the match to begin any minute. Lights flashing everywhere in the stadium, Harry looks out in awe at the magnificent sight in front of him. Large patches of color alternating between red and green everywhere. He turns his head up to see a giant blackboard, golden writing appearing as though an invisible giant was writing upon it. Catching movement in the corner of his eye, Harry turns to see Minister Fudge stand up and give him a small wave before turning to the Malfoy family. Seeing the younger ferret walk over to him, Harry tenses up and sighs in exasperation.

"Potter!" Draco snaps, glaring at Harry venomously. "What right do you have being up here in the Minister's Box?"

"First of all, you ignorant ferret. This is the box for the entirety of The International Confederation of Wizards, not the Minister's Box." He spat back, raising his hand and showing his rings, the metal and stones glimmering magnificently in the light. "Second off, That's Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin. So show proper respect before I do something that'll make you ever regret messing with me."

"Oh, yeah?" Proving once more that the air-headed ponce has less intelligence than a flobberworm, Draco sneered and mocked Harry, ignoring his much higher social status. "How are you going to do that, you jumped up half-blood?"

"I'll take away all of your family's SleakEazy." Grinning maliciously, enough to make a goblin cringe, Draco paled in horror. "Yeah, that's right. I own SleakEazy. Keep fucking with me and your precious silky blonde hair will be gone, and you'll be forced to go back to the days of hairstyles when your family was nothing more than sheep fondlers in France."

"Now, now, 'Arry." Fleur purrs, leaning against Harry. "Come now. Don't insult sheep like zat! Why do you zink zey are 'ere? We didn't want zem in France anymore."

"Is there a problem here, Potter?" Lucius asks, walking over with a poor attempt at grace and sneering at Harry.

"Not at all, Lord Malfoy." Moving his hair away from his forehead, Harry flashes his rings purposefully, eliciting a wide-eyed reaction of pure shock and disbelief from the pureblood lord. "Not with me, anyway. Maybe you should re-educate your heir on etiquette of addressing a Lord of higher political standing."

"Yes... I think I shall do just that." Mumbled Lucius, turning away and placing his arm around Draco, whose eyes were still glued to Fleur hungrily, eyeing her up and down with unrestrained lust. "Come, Draco. Let us leave Lord Potter and his... family to enjoy the game."

As they walk away, Harry turns to Fleur and breaks down in laughter, followed shortly by the happy veela. "Oh, man! That was awesome!" Harry cheered, leaning on Fleur.

"Indeed it was." Fleur purrs, nuzzling Harry affectionately. "You played ze prim and proper pompous lord role perfectly, mon amour."

"I almost believed it myself!" Breaking down into more peals of laughter, the two start to quiet down as Ludo Bagman walks up to the edge of the box, placing his wand at his throat.

"Good evening, everyone!" He yells, his amplified voice carrying out over the entire stadium. "Welcome to the finals of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! This is a marvelous event, and we have two amazing teams full of the best talent in the world, competing for the honor of being the best in the world!"

Cheers erupt from the crowd, Bagman waiting patiently for it to die down.

"Yes, yes! Well, without further ado, let us introduce our two teams who will be battling to the fullest of their abilities tonight. First off, the Irish International Quidditch team! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Conolly! Quigley! Ryan! Aaaaand Lynch!" As he says each name, a broom flies over the edge of the stadium, cheers erupting from the crowd once more as each player lap around the stadium. From down below, Harry spots little men in green walk out from one of the tunnels on the pitch and realize that they're leprechauns. Thrusting their hands in the air, gold and green sparks shoot into the sky above the Irish team. As they reach their peak, they explode in a flash of fireworks with the Irish team colors, receiving another bout of cheers from the audience. "And now, help me welcome the Bulgarian International Quidditch Team! Ivanova! Dimitrov! Levski! Volkov! Vulchanov! Zograf! Aaaaaaaaaaaaand KRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

Cheers louder than any time earlier that night explode from the stadium, Krum's name setting off a deafening roar. Harry turns down to see several beautiful women walk out of the tunnel on the opposite side, and chuckles. 'They have actual cheerleaders? That's weird.' Chuckling in his mind, he turns to Fleur to tell her when she sees everyone in the rest of the Delcaour family seething in silent fury as the eyes of every other male in the box glaze over, pushing each other out of the way to get a closer look. 'Veela. That's why they're angry. The cheerleaders are veela.'

Wrapping his hand around Fleur's he squeezes gently, smiling at her reassuringly once she turns to look at him. Upon seeing his smiling face, Fleur snaps out of her anger and leans her head on his shoulder in silent thanks. Gabrielle notices as Harry lies his head on top of hers, and taps Apolline and Jacques, pointing at the pair of teens with a giggle. Upon successfully being broken out of their bout of anger, Jacques stands up and smacks Bagman upside the head, prompting a muttered thanks from the dazed man. Returning his wand to his throat, Bagman clears his throat towards the veela on the field for them to reel in the allure so the game can commence. Upon complying, Jacques sits back down with a smirk, earning a chaste kiss on his cheek from his wife.

"Now that the teams have been introduced, with great honor and pleasure, let the final match of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup... BEGIN!"

 **Not as big a cliffhanger as usual, but still enough to see what I do with the game. To be honest, I'm not going to stray from the canon result, and the game itself won't be taking up too much of the next chapter. Quidditch in this story will be more focused on upon arriving at Hogwarts, though. So, look forward to that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to more! As usual, read, review, and spread this shit like wildfire! I'll see you all next chapter! This is Mystery Critic, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with another brand new chapter! First off, I am completely blown away by all of the love this story is getting. Every time I post a new chapter, so many more people are following and favoriting it, and it's so awesome to see that. I know I keep changing things in the summary, but I'm pretty sure I've settled on who's going to be eventually bashed. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I present to you chapter twelve of Ma Fleur! Grab your Chocolate Frogs, your pumpkin juice, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Italics_ \- French

As Bagman sends a flash of light out of his wand, the quaffle and bludgers launch into the air, spurning the players into action. The players dart forward on their brooms, receiving cheers from the audience as the game begins.

"Troy takes the quaffle first, passing it to Moran, who passes it back to Troy!" Bagman shouts out, holding his wand to his throat again. "Volkov slams a bludger at Troy, and he's saved by Connolly! Troy passes it to Mullet, to Moran, back to Mullet, score! First point goes to Ireland!"

Cheers erupt from the stadium again as the fans egg the players on. The Delacour family cheers, too, none louder than Apolline. 'Geez, Fleur wasn't kidding.' Harry chuckles to himself, seeing his adopted mother screaming in French.

 _"Come on Conolly, come on Quigley!"_ Apolline screams, a happy glare of determination on her face. _"Knock those freaking Bulgarians off their fucking brooms!"_

The entire Delacour family breaks into laughter at the matriarch's antics, getting a glare from the veela. _"What?!"_

 _"Nothing, dear."_ Jacques says, kissing her cheek quickly. _"It's just good to see you in such... Spirits."_

 _"Why shouldn't I be?"_ She snaps, turning back to the game. _"This is Ireland's year. We'e going to obliterate them! Nice save, Ryan!"_

Chuckling to himself, Harry turns his attention back to the game, barely able to follow the game at such high speeds. 'Huh. It's a lot harder to make sense of what's happening from the sidelines.' Shrugging to himself, Harry tries to follow as best he can.

"And Bulgaria scores!" Bagman shouts, pumping his fistgently in celebration. "That brings the score to 40 to 10, Ireland leading!

"Wait, already?!" Turning to the family, Harry nudges Fleur. "How did I miss that much already, Fleur?"

"I 'ope you pay more attention to our relationship zan ze game, 'Arry." Winking at him, Fleur plants a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It's a lot faster zan what you are used to, and it's not surprising you can't follow everyzing."

"True, but how did I not hear Bagman?"

"'Is Sonorus only projects out, not inside zis box." She explains, smiling at him warmly. "We would not want 'im blowing out our ears, now would we?"

"I suppose."

"Come now, love." She says, railing her knuckles down the side of his cheek gently. "If you do not want to pay attention, we can always talk for ze duration of ze game. Would you prefer zat?"

"Actually, I think I would." Sighing with a smile, Harry turns in his chair to face Fleur. "It's a little too fast-paced for me. I prefer being able to fully pay attention to what's happening in the game."

"I understand, love." Sliding into Harry's lap, Fleur nuzzles her nose against Harry's. "I enjoy ze game, but not at zis speed."

"So, what do you want to talk about, Fleur?" Nuzzling back, Harry smiles and laces his fingers with his girlfriend's. Smiling back at him, Fleur starts talking about past times the family has gone to the world cup. She tells him about one time where she actually cast a sonorus right there in the stands and screamed for Ryan to keep his eye on the chasers instead of the forest nymph mascots on the field. Harry started cracking up, only for Fleur to make him nearly to fall out of his chair when her father couldn't hear out of his left ear for a week. Noticing that the two teens were about to fall out of their chairs, Jacque's hand shoots out and grabs the chair, steadying it while Harry and Fleur regain their balance on it.

"Be'ave, you two." He reprimands, a small smirk on his face. "We don't want any Quidditch Cup babies."

"PAPA!" Fleur screams in embarrassment, a bright blush spreading across her face, harry sporting an equal one. "Why would you say zat?!"

 _"Oh, my! Your faces are all red!"_ Jacques gasps theatrically. _"Apolline, look! They're supporting Bulgaria!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Apolline screams, turning to the two blushing teens before turning her glare back at her husband. "Don't scare me like zat, Jacques! You're just being an ass'ole again! Mullet, how could you get 'it by zat?! It wasn't anywhere near you! Connolly, get zat _singe*_ Vulchanov for zat cheap 'it!"

Nearly falling out of his chair in laughter, Jacques turns to the two crimson-faced teenagers and winks at them, getting a glare and a tongue flicked out at him from Harry and Fleur. Chuckling to himself again, he turns back to the game and Harry catches what Bagman is screaming about.

"Here it comes, folks!" Harry watches as Krum dives down, Lycnh following close after him. Krum stretches his arm out, and pulls up sharply at the last second, causing Lynch to slam into the ground hard, getting a loud wincing sound of ooh's and ouch's from the crowd. "There it is, everyone! The Wronski Feint, beautifully executed, if I might say so!"

As the game continues on, Harry smirks as he makes a mental note of that move for later. After a few moments from the medics, Lynch gets back on his broom and launches back into the sky from the field. Turning to the movement out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jacques holding Apolline back from leaping out of the box to get to the players. "ZAT WAS A CHEAP MOVE!" She screams, growling and yelling. "LET ME AT ZAT _PUTAIN**_ KRUM!"

"Maman." Sliding Fleur out of his lap, Harry moves up quickly to help Jacques, only to come into contact with one of her swinging arms and falling back onto his rear end. "Ow. Note to self, don't get in between the game and sports moms. Bad idea."

"Oh, goodness!" Ripping herself from Jacque's grip, Apolline kneels down next to her son. "'Arry, are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to 'it you!"

"It's okay, maman." Harry says, standing up to hug her. "I was just trying to get you to calm down. Remember, it's just a game."

"You're right, my love." Sighing deeply, she takes a deep breath before wrapping her arms around him. "Zank you for zat. I'm sorry again for 'itting you."

"Well, I learned a very important lesson." He says, smiling cheekily. "Never get between a woman and sports. It hurts."

Chuckling warmly, Apolline wraps Harry in another hug, holding him close to her as she rocks him back and forth, her eyes widening he feels the warmth from the embrace. The sheer love is nothing like he's felt before, filling him to the core with a happy, fluttering light of peace and happiness. 'Is this... What a mother's love feels like?' As tears pool in his eyes, he presses himself closer to her, burying his ace in her shoulder. "This is the best feeling I've ever experienced. Thank you, maman..."

"Oh, cherie..." Letting her own tears flow down her cheeks, Apolline lays her head on top of Harry's and pours all of the love she can into the hug. "You are most welcome."

Satisfied, Harry stretches up and kisses her cheek before sitting down next to Fleur again. As he pulls her back into his lap, Apolline cheers at the top of her lungs, crying tears of joy.

"That's the game, folks!" Bagman cheers. "Who would have guessed this outcome! Krum catches the snitch, but Ireland wins at an incredibly close 170-160! Ireland wins the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!"

Continuing to cheer, Jacques scoops Apolline up and spins her around ecstatically, both of them yelling and cheering as Gabrielle claps loudly with a wide smile on her face. Turning to Fleur, Harry smiles and kisses her cheek. "Guess we won, huh?"

"Looks like we did, my love." Returning the kiss on the corner of his lips, Fleur winks and turns back to the field to clap happily.

"Hey, I just remembered the Weasley's came to the cup today!" He says over the roar in Fleur's ear. "Why don't we go see them?"

"Are ze Weasley's nice people?"

"Very!" He says, smiling broadly. "They would take me in at the end of every summer the last three years."

"Okay, let's go find zem." Fleur says with a smile, standing up.

"Oh, no need. They're a couple of floors above us. We just need to wait by the door until they come down."

"Alright, love."

After waiting a few minutes, crowds pouring out down the staircase, Harry looks up again, catching the flash of red Weasley hair. As they turn down the spiraling staircase, Harry taps Ron on the shoulder and spreads his arms out as Ron turns around, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry smiles, chuckling as Ron rushes forward and wraps his arms around him in a brotherly hug. "Miss me, mate?"

"Are you barmy, mate?!" Ron yells, hugging Harry again. "Why wouldn't I miss my best mate? What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the cup with the family that adopted me and got me out of Durskaban." He says, clapping the ginger teenager on the back as he walks forward. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Of course, mate." Blushing at forgetting, Ron rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "No, I forgot. Sorry."

Laughing at his best friend's antics, he wraps his arm around Ron's neck and walks forward to the rest of the Weasley family. "Hey, everyone!" Smiling as Mrs. Weasley rushes forward and wraps Harry in her arms.

"Harry!" She squeals, squeezing the life out him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh, it's so good to see you, dear! Oh, and look at that! You look so filled out! I'm so happy the Delacour's are feeding you properly after getting you away from those awful muggles."

"Yeah, so am I." Looking back at his new family, he leans forward and whispers in Mrs. Weasley's ear. "The house elf's cooking is still nowhere as near as good as yours, Mrs. Weasley."

Tutting at him with a smirk and a wink, she kisses him on the forehead and hugs him again. "Thank you for that compliment, dear. Now, how would you and the Delacour's like to come back to our tent for a little bit? We'd love to have you, and you know I won't take no for an answer. I haven't seen you since last year, after all."

"Of course, Mademoiselle Weasley." Jacques says, walking forward and extending his hand. "We'd be 'appy to join you, and I'm certain 'Arry would enjoy seeing his friends."

"Hell yeah!"

"Language, Harry!" Turning to the source of the voice, Harry smiles broadly at seeing the bushy-haired bookworm.

"Hermione!" Rushing forward, Harry scoops her up and hugs her tightly, causing her to squeal in happiness and horror. "I've missed you so much!"

"Harry James Potter, put me down!" Giggling after being set down, they turn to everyone else sheepishly.

"He didn't say hello to me like that." Ron grumbles playfully.

"Oh, well come here!" Harry says with a laugh, running after Ron. "Let me give you a great big hug and a wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek!"

"Bloody hell, no!" Running around the group of people with Harry close on his heels, Ron squeals in fear. After tackling Ron to the ground, they roll around in a mock wrestling match. "You're not gonna win, you green-eyed git!"

"Watch me, you ginger prat!"

"Boys." In a collective sigh of exasperation, all of the women present shake their heads and break into giggles afterwards. After a minute or so, Harry has Ron pinned to the ground, his arm locked behind his back and his knees holding his legs down.

"I give, I give!" Ron yells, tapping Harry's arm at an awkward angle. Getting off of his best mate, Harry offers his hand to the boy and hauls him to his feet. "Blimey, Harry! Living with the Delacour's must have let you get stronger."

"Damn right!" Flexing playfully, he breaks down in laughter shortly after Ron.

"Git."

"Prat."

"Both of you shut up." Hermione snaps, trying to hide a smile as she smacks both of them on the backs of their heads.

"Sorry, Hermione." Both boys says sheepishly, earning a triumphant smirk from the brunette girl.

"You've got my boyfriend trained well, 'Ermione." Fleur says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Should I be worried 'e will listen to you more zan me?"

"I'm not suicidal anymore, Fleur." He says with a laugh as he starts to walk down the stairs, only to notice there's no sound following after him. "What's going on?"

"Harry, what do you mean you're not suicidal anymore?"

Singe* - Monkey

Putain** - Whore

 **Welp, there's another chapter. Normally, I'd do the mwahahaha, but not on a somber cliffhanger like that. Sorry it's such a short one, but I wanted to split up the Quidditch Cup thing into two parts. The actual game, and the Death Muncher's party. Anywho, the amount of time between chapters will be spreading out again. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter with the cup. To me, it never really seemed like a huge thing. It always seemed Harry wasn't all that interested in the books, and since I'm basing this story around the books and not the movies, yeah. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and as usual, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames will be used to bake cookies from my followers. Like always, read, review, and spread this shit like wildfire. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with another chapter of Ma Fleur! I hope you were all waiting in anticipation at the trouble Harry is in. I had so many people saying that Harry was in trouble, and hoooo boy, were you right! Harry in deep doo doo dis time. I hope you all look forward to seeing how Harry attempts get out of this kerfuffle. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, now that the unpleasantness is out of the way, grab your Drooble's gum, your Pepper-Up potions (For those who woke up just to read this when they received the email, you're awesome!), and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Italics_ \- French

"Um... Say again, Hermione?" Harry asks, trying his best to feign innocence.

"Harry James Potter, you know what I said!" She snaps crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You are going to tell me what you mean by that, and you're going to tell me now!"

"Well... I uh... Tried to end my life to save myself from the Dursley's..." His voice barely even audible as Fleur cries silent tears freely, the memory difficult to recollect. Collective gasps are heard from the people around, save Jacques and Apolline, who are crying openly with their daughter.

"Mate... Why the bloody hell would you do that?" Ron whispers, moving forward as he grabs Harry by the shoulders none too gently. "Do you have any idea how it would make us feel if you had succeeded? Mum, me, Ginny, Fred and George? We would have been devastated, mate! You've told us the muggles were bad, but what could they have done to make you want to do something as barmy as that?!"

Looking over at his family for courage, he sees nods from his adoptive parents and bond mate. Getting the courage he needed from their silent support, Harry took a deep breath clenched his fists.

"Let's get back to the tent and I'll show you." He says simply, not leaving any opening for discussion. Pulling out a tattered old boot, Arthur holds it out for everyone. Once the collected group has a finger or hand on the boot, Arthur croaks out a muttered word, and the pull of a hook on everyone's navel whisks them all back to right outside the tent the Weasley's and Hermione use. Looking at the small tent curiously for a moment, he ignores it and peeks in. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees the inside, basking in the beautiful colors and sheer size of the tent. 'I love magic...' Harry thinks happily, before realizing now wasn't the time. Walking in before everyone, Harry takes several deep and calming breaths before turning around to see tear stained faces all around. Reaching down slowly, Harry hesitates.

"Remember what Sharpblade said, 'Arry." Fleur says, placing her hands on top of Harry's and smiling warmly. Moving them down to the hem of his sweater, she intertwines his fingers in her own and grabs the cloth. "Wear zem wiz pride, for zey are proof you survived."

Taking one last deep breath, Harry pulls up his shirt with Fleur's help and tosses it aside. Fleur steps to the side and reveals the multitude of scars adorning Harry's body. Gasps and squeals of horror and sorrow cry out throughout the room. Looking up slowly, Harry takes in the reactions of the people in front of him. Hermione and Ginny are crying silently, covering their mouths in horror at the sight in front of them. Molly rushes forward and wraps her arms around him tightly, crying loudly.

"Oh, Harry dear!" She cries, her tears dropping onto his shoulder and back. "I'm so sorry! We should have urged the headmaster to listen closer to you. We believed him, and I'm so sorry we did! We should have listened to you, and I am so sorry! Please don't hate me, I've failed as a mother. I know you're not my child, but I love you as one of my own! I'm so sorry, Harry!"

Removing his arms from her grip, he wrapped his arms around her, as well. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't blame you at all. You haven't failed at all. Until you started taking me into your home at the end of summer, I had no idea what it was like to have a mom, or a family. I will always love you for that, I want you to know that." Placating the woman, she tightened her grip and cried harder. "You have nothing to be sorry for, ad while I love Apolline as my maman, you'll be the closest thing I'll ever know to what a mum feels like. While Apolline is my maman, I hope I can continue to see you as mum and be welcome in your home."

"Always, Harry dear. Always." Continuing to cry on Harry's shoulder, he comforts the grieving woman. Turning to Ron, Hermione whispers in his ear.

"Did you know?"

"No... I didn't know at all."

"It makes so much sense..." She says, wiping the tears away. "He values friendship above all else because he never experience it before us, no matter what we do to upset him. He bottles all his anger up inside because he doesn't want to blow up at us. He thinks he'll risk losing us. He always tenses up when I hug him, or when you put your shoulder around him."

"Why was he wrestling with me, then?" Ron queries, wiping his own tears away. "He didn't seem to be tensing up during that."

"I think he's gotten better since moving in with the Delacour's." She theorizes, looking down. "They must have been able to do what we weren't; getting Harry out of his shell."

After a few minutes, Molly steps back slightly, smiling sadly as she sniffles. "You're such a wonderful young man, Harry." Holding his face in her hands, she plants a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for trusting us with this."

"Gred, fancy a bit of muggle baiting?" One twin asks, a murderous look on his face.

"You read my mind, Forge." The other answers, his face warped in equal amounts of rage.

"You will do no such thing!" Molly roars, turning on the twins in an instant. "I will not have you two in Azkaban!"

"They deserve it!" Both twins roar back, causing Molly to step back in shock. The twins had never outright yelled in rebellion to her, and it was startling to see it happen.

"What they did to him..."

"They deserve a slow and painful death..."

"THEN TOSSED IN THE DEEPEST PIT OF HADES AND ROT FOR ETERNITY!" They yell at the top of their lungs in perfect synch, their bodies trembling in rage.

Walking forward in two large steps, Harry wraps an arm around each of the twins in a brotherly hug. "Thank you guys." He says, shattering their stupor of fury. They break down in tears and hug him close, holding their brother in all but blood close. "I appreciate what you want to do, but don't stoop to their level. Karma will come back and give them a prank worthy of the name Weasley."

Smiling as tears flow down their faces, they tighten their hug on him for a few moments before stepping back. Letting go of the twins, Harry turns to his two best friends, opening his mouth to speak, before being cut off by Hermione rushing forward and hugging him as tightly as she can. A few moments later, Ron joins her and wraps the both of them in a hug, afraid to let either of them go.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Hermione whispers, crying on Harry. "We could have helped. We could have done something!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry says, causing them to step back and look at him in disbelief. "I should have told you, but I was scared. I was scared that the Dursley's were right all along. That I was a freak who didn't deserve friends, family, or love."

"That's insane, Harry!" Ron says, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Why would you ever think that about us?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly steps in, yelling at her youngest son. "He was afraid that if he told you, everything the Dursley's spent years telling him while they abused him would come true!"

Everyone stays quiet, Ron thinking over the words his mother screamed. "I'm sorry, Harry." Ron says, hugging Harry again. "I don't know what it's like to go through what you went through, and I shouldn't question how you feel. I'm really sorry, mate."

"It's okay, Ron." Harry says, smiling at his best mate's attempt at decorum. "Don't worry about it. How about we move on to happier things? Where's my little sister, she need a horsey ride!"

With a smile on his face, he turns to look for Gabrielle. His eyes lands on her, and his heart sinks as he sees his beloved little sister sniffling and sobbing quietly. She rushes forward and wraps her arms around his waist, breaking down into loud sobs and shrieks of sorrow, grabbing at Harry's pants to pull him closer. _"Why didn't you ever tell me?"_ She cries out, taking deep breathes through her sobs. _"Did you think I was too young to understand? I thought you loved me, why didn't you love me enough to tell me this?!"_

It struck Harry that no one ever told her what Harry went through before he came to live with them. Dropping to his knees, he scooped Gabrielle up in his arms and held her as close as possible, trying his best to mend her anguish. _"I'm so sorry, little bird."_ He whispers in the sobbing girl's ear, nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek. _"I thought that someone did tell you. If I had known that no one did, I would have told you right away. I won't hide anything from my precious little bird. You're one of the most important people in my life, and that will never change."_

 _"You promise?"_ She asks after a few minutes to calm down. She sniffles and looks up at Harry. He smiles and wipes the tears away from her face before kissing her nose.

 _"I promise."_

After Harry spends a few more minutes rocking his little sister back and forth in her arms, she falls asleep. He stands up slowly and carries her over to a bed and looks back at Mrs. Weasley. Nodding enthusiastically in silent answer to his unasked question, he lays her in the bed and covers her up gently. After brushing her bangs out of her face, he steps back and sits in one of the love seats with a heavy sigh. Fleur walks up to her love and sits in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling him. Harry responds in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Out of nowhere, an piercing cry of agony pierces the air and Harry's head snaps up instantly. "Hermione!"

Faster than anyone could track properly, Harry slides Fleur to the cushion next to him and dashes out the tent. Turning to the source of the continued screaming, Harry spots Hermione writhing on the ground as several people in black cloaks stand around her. Sprinting forward, Harry pulls his wand out of his pocket and slashes it in a downward motion. A brilliant light green spell shoots from his wand and severs the arm attached to the wand causing his sister's torture. As the masked man screams, the attention of the others was turned to Harry. He swings it in a wide arc, focusing on nothing but getting the bastards away from his sister. An enormous wave of magic erupts from his wand and slams into the unsuspecting Death Eaters, sending them flying in random directions and crashing all around.

"Hermione, I'm coming!" He screams, rushing forward. He kneels down next to her and picks her up bridal style, feeling her tremble furiously from the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. "Let's get you out of here."

Running back towards the tent, Harry stops in place after running for a few dozens yards. The entire camp burns up with blazing orange flames, screams permeating the air around them. His eyes flit back and forth, looking for the Weasley's and the Delacour's. He spots several heads of red and blonde hair before instantly bolting forward, catching up with them quickly. Handing Hermione over to Ron so Harry can help defend, they merge with the crowd leading away from the Death Eaters. Turning back to make sure they weren't being followed, Harry trips and slams his head onto the ground. Groaning in pain, Harry starts to sit up, only to be knocked back and trampled by several hundred fleeing people. Harry's eyes slowly close, a scream of his name the last thing he hears before succumbing to the blackness of unconsciousness.

-Fleur-

Several hours later, Harry wakes up slowly with a massive headache. Feeling around on the ground, his hand comes into contact with his glasses and he slides them onto his face. Sitting up shakily, he looks around to see the campground burned to ash, smoldering pieces of wood littering the ground and burning pieces of cloth floating eerily through the air. As he attempts to stand up on trembling legs, Harry looks around for anyone to help him. He pats his pockets and realizes his wand isn't there. Looking around frantically, he starts walking around unsteadily. After a few moments, he spots a silhouette a little bit away from him.

"Hey, excuse me!" He calls out, moving forward carefully. "Can you help me?"

As the words leave Harry's mouth, the man had already cast a spell to the sky. A green light shoots up and explodes in the sky, Harry's eyes widening as he sees it. The explosion turns to mist and writhes around into a foreboding skull, an ominous snake slithering out of the jaw. Harry's hand dashes up to his forehead, clutching his scar in pain as it burns at the image. Looking back down, he sees the man approaching slowly, his wand raised at Harry. As the man raises his wand over his head to cast a spell, several voices cry out. Lowering the wand, the person turns and runs away into the mass of smoldering tents. As Harry turns towards the voices continuing to call out for him, he opens his mouth to cry out. Before he can get a word out, the world seems to slow down as the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in urgent warning. Ducking down as quickly as he can, he narrowly dodges several stunners shot at where his head was moments ago, shot from the wands of several wizards who apparated into the clearing of ash and embers.

"Do not move!" A voice snaps at Harry, and he raises his hands in surrender. "Why did you conjure it?!"

"Conjure what?"

"The Dark Mark!" The man snaps angrily, jerking his head up to the sky briefly before focusing back on Harry. "You're the only one here!"

"No, there was a man! He conjured that Dark Mark thing, and ran when my family came running. " Pointing to where the man ran, the man turned and waved his hand in the direction Harry indicated.

"Give me your wand, boy."

"I don't have it. I woke up a few minutes ago and I couldn't find it." He explains, keeping his hands up. "I swear. You can search me, if you want."

Waving his wand over Harry's body, the man nodded and lowered his wand before turning to the group of people approaching. As Molly surged forward, Apolline sprinted past her and wrapped her arms around Harry protectively.

 _"Are you okay, love?!"_ She asks frantically, pulling back from the hug and examining his body thoroughly. _"After the crowd pulled us to the edge of the camp grounds, we gathered everyone together, but you weren't there! What happened?!"_

"I tripped in the rush and was knocked out by everyone fleeing." He says in English for the sake of everyone present who couldn't speak French. "I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I 'eard." Jacques spits venomously, turning towards Crouch. "What makes you zink you can just move in on someone and fire stunners before you question zem? You 'ad enough manpower zat it wouldn't be a problem, Crouch!"

Ignoring Jacques, the man named Crouch moved away, motioning for the rest of his men to follow in the direction he sent the first few. Sitting down, Harry lets out a sigh of relief. Fleur sits next to him and wraps her arms around him, petting his head affectionately. A few minutes later, the men walk back into the clearing and walk up to Harry and hold out a wand. "Is this your wand, boy?"

"Yeah, where'd you find it?"

"Hm. I guess you weren't the one to cast it." He harrumphs, passing the wand back to Harry. "You are too young to know about it. I recomend getting a wand holster. It'll make it much harder to lose it, understood?"

"Yes sir, Mister Crouch."

"Sorry for casting at you, Mr. Potter." Nodding at Jacques and Harry, Crouch turned and apparated out with the rest of his group.

Sliding his wand into his pocket once more, Harry looks up at everyone and sighs tiredly. "Can we go home now?"

 **Well, everyone! There's yet another chapter of Ma Fleur! Now, I know the twins are a bit OOC, and Ron is a little bit smarter, but if anyone can guess why, they'll get their own special cookie. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to the next one. Now, I decided to add in one more chapter before the big time, so the following chapter will consist of the rest of the summer. Which means... That's right! Two chapters from now will be taking place on The Hogwarts Express! I hope this chapter will bring the story's followers up to break 1000, and I will be so happy when that happens. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and flames will be used to bake cookies. As usual, read, review, and spread this story like wildfire! I'll see everyone next time! This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with chapter fourteen of your favorite Harry and Fleur romance story! Sorry about missing Wednesday's publish date, but the internet was down, so I could not even write the chapter. Now, wow. Just wow. At the time of writing this, there's nine hundred ninety-nine followers! I could not ever imagine it being this popular. I am so close to one thousand followers, it's insane! I just... I can't even. I am so happy that so many people love this story, and I look forward to seeing so many more follows and favorites. Now that the mushy stuff is out of the way, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, now that the disclaimer is done, sit back, grab your Butterbeer, your popcorn, and enjoy chapter fourteen of Ma Fleur!**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Italics_ \- French

Walking into the entrance hall of Delacour Villa, Harry carries a sleeping Gabrielle in his arms. Wiping the ash off her, he carries her up to her room and tucks her into her bed. He pulls the covers up over her body with a smile, stroking her cheek before he walks out and closes the door quietly. Turning to walk into his room, he sees Fleur leaning on the doorway with a content smirk.

 _"I knew it."_ She says, her smirk growing wider.

" _Knew what?"_ Harry asks, grinning widely.

 _"I knew you were a natural father."_ Fleur dashes forward, punctuating her statement with a chaste kiss on her beloved's lips. "It puts me at ease that the future father of my children is so good with kids. I cannot wait to see how you raise our children."

Looking down with a blush creeping across his face, he gently pushes past her and removes his shirt, laying down in their bed.

 _"Was that too much?"_ She asks, receiving a nod in return. _"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to push. I was just making a joke."_

 _"I know, Fleur. It's okay."_ Rolling over, he smiles up at her and motions for her to join him in bed. She walks over and slides under the voers with him, wrapping her arms around his body. _"Besides, I hope I will be a good father."_

 _"I know you will, love."_

 _"Thanks, Fleur. It really means a lot to hear you say that."_

Beaming up at her bonded mate, she leans forward and places her lips on his gently, placing her hands on his cheeks as she revels in the happiness of the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry pulls her closer, relishing the contact of her lips upon his. After a few moments, the two pull back for some desperately needed air.

 _"Wow..."_ Harry says, smiling goofily at her. _"That was... Just wow."_

 _"I'm glad you think so."_ She says with a giggle, nuzzling her nose against his. _"You're welcome to do that any time you want."_

 _"I might just take you up on that."_ He says, stealing a quick peck. _"However, it's been a long night. Let's get some sleep."_

Settling down together, the two close their eyes and drift off to sleep, none the wiser that two giggling parents were snooping behind the door.

-Fleur-

 _"Fleur! Get your scrawny ass in here this minute!"_

Rushing downstairs, Fleur bursts through the door to see Joanna standing there with a smile on her face, her arms open wide.

 _"Joanna!"_ Fleur squeals, dashing forward and wrapping her arms around the woman. _"It's so great to see you!"_

 _"Heavens, girl!"_ She chuckles, wrapping her arms around the young veela. _"From the way you react to seeing me, it's like you haven't seen me in years."_

 _"It feels like years..."_ Fleur whines, looking up at the woman with a faux pout, complete with a trembling lip.

 _"Okay, put that thing away before you hurt someone."_ She chuckles, patting Fleur on the head before catching sight of a chuckling Harry leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. _"Oh, my. Who's this handsome young specimen of man?"_

Looking Harry up and down appreciatively, she licks her teeth and winks at him. Uncrossing his arms, Harry looks away with a blush spreading across her face before mumbling a tease back at the woman; _"I feel violated..."_

Smacking the back of Joanna's head with a shake of her head and a smile, Apolline crossed her arms. _"Heel, girl. That's Fleur's Harry. Leave him alone unless you want to face the wrath of three angry veela."_

" _Oh, so this is the famous Harry Potter?"_ Looking Harry up and down again, she turns to Fleur and winks. _"I approve wholeheartedly."_

 _"Yeah, famous because of some lunatic..."_ Harry mumbles again, turning around and leaving the room.

 _"Did I say something wrong?"_ Joanna asks, looking around the room who were suppressing groans. _"What? What did I say?"_

 _"Harry hates his fame, Aunt Joanna."_ Gabrielle pipes up, looking down sadly. _"He's only famous because his family was murdered by an evil asshole and he survived."_

 _"I didn't mean famous like that."_ She begins, glancing at Fleur. _"She told me about him before when she came into the shop, that's all..."_

 _"We know, Joanna."_ Jacques says, laying a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. _"However, he didn't know that."_

 _"I should go apologize."_ She says, removing Jacques's hand from her shoulder and rushing after the young man. After a moment, she arrives in front of Fleur's room and opens the door slowly. _"Harry? Listen, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean famous like that. I meant famous as in Fleur told me about you before. Please forgive me, I really didn't mean to upset you."_

 _"It's fine."_ Harry says, waving her apology off without looking at her. _"I kind of figured that's what you meant. It just brought up some feelings, is all. No harm done."_

 _"Are you sure, Harry?"_

 _"Positive."_ He says, turning around with a smile. _"So, you're the famous Joanna. Fleur has told me quite a lot about you in our cuddling sessions."_

 _"Lucky hen..."_ Joanna mumbles under her breath.

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Nothing, nothing."_ She says, waving him off, a smile returning to her face. _"So, she's told you about me, hm? What kind of things has she told you about me, pray tell?"_

 _"Just that you're a perverted, horrible deviant who would lure young men and woman into her closet behind the counter of her shop."_ He says, smirking at her. _"Those poor souls were never heard from again, but some people say they can still hear agonizing cries and squeals of pleasure coming from the basement below your shop."_

 _"She did not!"_

 _"You're right."_ Harry chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. _"She actually said something about you being a paragon of virtue, a pure and kind woman. A woman who could do no wrong, and devoted her life to helping small orphaned children."_

 _"You're a terrible liar, Harry."_ She says, trying her best to hide her smirk by glaring at him behind crossed arms. _"I think I prefer the story about me being a sex slave master."_

 _"I never said anything like that, Joanna."_ Harry says, his smirk growing wider. _"Methinks someone has a guilty conscious."_

 _"Why you little...!"_

Laughing maniacally, Harry ducks under her attempt to grab him and ran down the hall, dying of laughter. Running away from the woman, Harry screams down the hall. _"Help!"_ He yells in mock terror. _"She said she wants to drag me down to her basement and do naughty things to me! Fleur, Gabrielle, maman, help!"_

 _"Come, girls!"_ Apolline says dramatically, striking a heroic pose. _"Let's go save our boy!"_

 _"He's not a boy, maman!"_ Fleur sighs dreamily, perceived to the others as a fake, but Fleur knows it's all too real. _"He is an incredible hunk of a man!"_

With a smile, Apolline rushes forward, Fleur and Gabrielle hot on her heels. Seeing Harry turn around a corner, they rush forward in a final burst of energy, allowing Harry to run behind the three women. _"My heroines!"_ He cries, hugging all three of them from behind. _"Save me from the creepy basement lady!"_

 _"You've made a grave mistake, Joanna."_ Apolline smirks evilly, drawing her wand. _"You've managed to piss of not one, not two, but three veela. Girls, stinging hexes."_

Her eyes opening comically wide, Joanna turns and runs as fast as she can, but is bombarded by stinging hexes assaulting her rear end. Squealing in pain, she continues to run, only to get hit by more stinging hexes from the three laughing veela. After a few minutes of playful punishment, Harry is cuddling with Fleur on the couch, with Apolline sitting on the recliner across them with Gabrielle napping in her lap. Stroking her hair, Apolline turns to see Joanna napping in one of the other recliners, drawing a small smile. 'It's been so long since we've had fun like this.' Apolline thinks, looking back to Fleur and Harry. 'I'm so glad my son came into my life.'

The next few days pass in happiness, Joanna visiting every day after she closed her shop, laughing and spending time with her only family left. As the first of September drew near, Harry can feel himself, for the first time, not wanting to go back to Hogwarts. He has family here, he decided. For the first time in his life, a family that loves him and whom he loves in return. It would be disheartening to go, and he wanted nothing more than to keep staying here with his family. He knew he had to go back, but all he wanted was to spend one more day having fun with his family.

Finally, the day that Harry is dreading arrives, and he has to return. Walking to the fireplace in the living room, he sees the rest of the Delacour family smiling at him, and Joanna there as well. He smiles and takes a deep breath, turning towards to the fireplace, he threw a mass of Floo powder into the fireplace, he called out Platform 9 and three-quarters clearly. Walking through, he sees the gleaming red and black paint of the massive Hogwarts Express, a small smile gracing his face.

"Time to go back."

 **Well, everyone! That's chapter fourteen, and I know it's kind of short, and I apologize. I'm kind of excited to get to Hogwarts, and I know you all are, too. Also, I bet you can't wait for the next chapter, where Harry finally goes back to Hogwarts. Now, I know, I missed Joanna, too! I love how I've written the woman, and I think she will honestly be one of my favorite characters in the story. Be ready to see her more often during the summers and when the Delacour's come to visit Harry. Now, the chapters will start being a little bit longer, maybe not noticeably at first, but they still will be. Also, updates will most likely be going from weekly to bi-weekly. In order to make the chapters a bit longer, I'll need more time to plan and think before writing them out. Either way, I hope you all stay with me and continue to enjoy the story. A special thanks to DanieSnugglepuff, aShatteredMess, and Depositaire, who are my wonderful girlfriend, amazing sister, and number one fan/great fan, respectfully. They've been here since day one, and will never let me give up on this story. I know there are many others who would do the same, but they have not said as of yet, and I want you to thank all three of them, as well. They are most helpful in keeping this story going, and without them, this story may have very well been abandoned after chapter six. So, thank these three amazing people for making sure you have more Harry and Fleur deliciousness. Anywho, that's all I have to say for now, and let's hear those celebrations when we hit a thousand followers. Only one more to go, everyone! Let's aim for fifteen-hundred by chapter twenty, yeah? So that means you have to read, review, and spread this shit like wildfire! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to bake cookies for my loyal followers. I'll see everyone next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with another chapter of Ma Fleur! Wow, holy freaking hell! This story hit one thousand followers, and I am so ecstatic that it did, I have never been more proud of myself than I have now. You all made it possible, you all allowed me to feel this happy. I am so grateful to all of you, and I hope we can keep going with even more followers and favorites! As a note to the latest attempt at a flame, if you're going to try and flame someone, don't hide behind a guest review like a coward. Also, try and come up with something original. Sometimes, cliches are wonderful things. If you can't see that, oh well. Also, if you were going to flame me, why wait until chapter ten to do it? Why read so far into the story if you're just going to flame it. Methinks someone is hiding a secret appreciation for the story and did the only thing they could do to get attention. Now that the lashing is out of the way, here's the cookies for all my loyal followers, baked in the flames of a coward's attempt at bashing a story. Feast, my friends! As for the disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Now, I want you all to sit back, snuggle up in some nice Hogwarts robes, and snog in Madame Rosmerta's place while enjoying chapter fifteen of Ma Fleur. Here we come, Hogwarts!**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Italics_ \- French

Turning around to face his family, Harry smiles up at them.

"Well, this is it..." Harry says, looking down, unsure of what to do. "Um, I guess I'll see you during Christmas?"

"Of course, 'Arry." Apolline responds, walking forward to wrap Harry in a tight hug. "Don't forget, you can owl us any time you want. Keep yourself out of trouble, and stay out of the girl's lavatory."

"Hey, I'm not a peeping Tom!" Harry replies indignantly, blushing bright red at the implication. "Besides, how would I even do that?"

"If I recall, mon amour, you do 'ave an invisibility cloak," Fleur teases, winking at him. "Alzough, I wouldn't mind you using zat to peek on me in ze shower."

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!" Jacques shouts, glaring at her. "You are boz much too young for zat kind of zing!"

"You know, Jacques, you really shouldn't talk." Apolline smiles wickedly, wrapping her arm around her husband's shoulder. "I do recall you sneaking into my room several times when we were at Beauxbatons."

"Well, zat's... I..." Jacques sputters, turning red as a tomato at the reminder. "Dammit, woman. You are going to be ze deaz of me someday."

"I would 'ave it no ozzer way, mon amour." She giggles, turning back to Harry before wrapping him up in another hug and placing a kiss softly upon his forehead. "Be good, my beloved son. I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you again."

"I... I love you, too, maman..." It felt so right to say it, Harry decides, tears flowing down his eyes. He makes a mental note to say it more often before hugging his adoptive mother back and mumbling something under his breath.

"What was zat, my love?"

"Please don't forget about me. Any of you..." The silence that permeated from the four Delacour's blocked out the rest of the noise on the platform. "I'm still scared that this is still all a dream, and I'll wake up in that bedroom at that... Place."

"'Arry, zis is not a dream. You are 'ere, you are wiz us." Jacques says, breaking out of his stupor and placing his hands firmly on his son's shoulders. "You are ze son I never 'ad, and I could not be 'appier to 'ave you in our family. You are our son, no questions about it, and our son you will always remain. We will always be 'ere for you, and you will never see zose evil monsters again. You're stuck wiz us, remember?"

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Gabrielle, Fleur, and Apolline follow suit and wrap their arms around each other, trying to fill Harry with as much love as they could possibly muster. After a few moments, the train whistle blows and the family looks up to see the clock reads five to eleven. Stepping back, Jacques places an arm around his wife's shoulders as she clutches her hands to her chest, tears flowing freely down her smiling face. Gabrielle dashes forward and wraps her arms around Harry's legs before looking up, tears sparkling in the eyes of her pouting face.

 _"Harry, don't go? Please?"_ She begs, sniffling as she tries not to cry. _"Who will be my big brother if you're gone?"_

 _"Oh, my little bird..."_ Harry says, kneeling down to wrap his arms around his little sister. _"You'll see me again soon enough. Christmas isn't that far away. I promise that I'll owl you every week, just a special note that only you can read. How does that sound?"_

 _"Only if you send chocolates twice a month."_ She sniffles, perking up a bit.

 _"Why you blackmailing little..."_

Giggling, Gabrielle hugs Harry one last time before kissing him on his cheek softly. _"I love you, big brother!"_

" _I love you, too, little bird."_ He says, his heart fluttering as he hears his beloved little sister saying the words. Fleur walks up to him, a sad smile on her face. _"Fleur, I... I'm really going to miss you..."_

 _"I'll miss you too, my love."_ She wraps her arms around him, holding him close before leaning back and placing a searing kiss on his lips. She holds his face in her hands, reveling in the happiness she feels in this moment, unconsciously letting her allure flare out wildly. Harry wraps his arms around the blonde beauty's waist, holding her as close as possible. After a few moments, the two separate, breathing heavily as they stare into each other's eyes. _"If that's what I have to look forward to next time I see you, Christmas will come soon or I will kick Father Time's wrinkled old ass."_

Turning to see the male population on the platform drooling and the female population glaring or giggling, Fleur looks away with a blush before taking a deep breath and reigning her allure in.

"What are you all looking at?" Harry shouts, giving a glare that could freeze fire. "Haven't you ever seen a tongue wrestling match? It's quite enjoyable, ya know."

As the crowd goes back to their previous tasks, Fleur stares into Harry's eyes one last time, smiling contentedly before letting him go and stepping back to join the rest of her family.

"I'll see you soon, Fleur." He says, picking up his luggage before almost whispering; "I love you."

Fleur freezes as tears pool at the corners of her eyes. After a few moments to register what he had said, she sniffles and wipes them away before blowing a kiss at him. "I love you, too, 'Arry."

With a smile, Harry turns towards the train and takes a deep breath before saying; "Well, back to Hogwarts, then."

Walking towards the large red and black train, Harry turns back on more time to wave to his family before turning back, taking another deep breath and planting a convincing smile on his face. Trudging towards the entrance of one of the cars, he stepped up onto the train and dragging his trunk with him. After finding an empty car, Harry steps in and closes it behind him before placing his trunk up on the luggage rack. Settling down, he pulls a book out from the scholar's satchel he got for his birthday and settles down to read.

After a few minutes, the door to the compartment slides open and Ron and Hermione shuffle in. "Blimey, Harry!" Ron says, moving up to clap Harry on the back before sitting down next to him. "It took us forever to find you, mate. Why didn't you wait for us on the platform?"

"Um, It's kind of embarrassing, Ron..." He answers, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Come on, mate." Ron says, egging Harry on. "If you can't tell your best friends in the whole world, who can you tell?"

"Well, it was because I never really had a family to say goodbye to before..." Harry whispers, afraid to seem weak. "It was just... My new family. I've never had to say goodbye to them before..."

"Oh wow..." Ron says, looking down, appearing pensive. "I'm really sorry, mate. I didn't think about it like that."

"It's okay, Ron." Harry says, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I don't blame you. This is something I'm still not even used to yet."

"Right..." As Ron looks out the window, an awkward silence ensues, the Golden Trio delving deep into thought. After a few minutes, the compartment door slides open.

"Well, what do we have here?" The aggravating drawl of Draco Malfoy permeating the peaceful silence in the compartment. "The orphan, the blood-traitor, and the mudbl-"

"Finish uttering that, Malfoy, and they'll never find your corpse." Harry snarls, his eyes glowing as he turns towards Malfoy in anger. "I'm done letting you think you can walk all over us. You hear me?"

"What could you possibly do, Potter?" He snaps back, Crabbe and Goyle moving closer to guard the Malfoy heir if necessary. Harry stands up slowly and walks up to Draco and and grabs him by the collar of his robes. He lifts him up off the ground and his bulky bodyguards react after a moment of shock, only to have Harry toss Malfoy into the two as if he weighed nothing. The blonde Slytherin slams into the two fourth-year eating champions and they all fall back into a heap against the wall of the compartment.

"I meant what I said, Malfoy. Stay away from us, and everything will be hunky dory." Slamming the compartment door closed, Harry waves his hand, a blue glow covering the door before fading away. Sitting back down, Harry begins to regulate his breathing to calm down. After a few moments, Harry looks back up at his two best friends looking at him with shocked faces. "What? He got what he deserved."

"I mean, yeah, Harry, but..." Ron began nervously, looking towards Hermione. "Don't you think you went a bit overboard? Also, how'd you get that strong?"

"Forget all of that!" Hermione shrieks out, standing up and pointing at the door. "That was wandless magic! How in the name of Merlin were you able to do that?!"

"Well, to put it simply... Merlin." Harry says softly.

"What?!" The young girl shrieks, threatening to shatter glass and eardrums if her voice goes any higher. "What do you mean Merlin?"

"Well, it started after I got the blocks and stuff removed by the goblins..."

 ** _Flashback, after Harry returns home from saving the Delacour family_**

Walking into the bedroom with Fleur, Harry and his beloved lie down on their bed and breath a sigh of relief.

 _"We should get some sleep, Fleur."_ Harry says, wrapping his arms around Fleur. _"It's been a really rough day."_

 _"I agree, my love."_ She says, snuggling up close to Harry. _"Harry?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Thank you."_ She looks up at him and smiles with tears in her eyes, placing her palm against his cheek softly. _"If you hadn't come..."_

 _"Hey, there's no need to think about that anymore."_ He says quickly, putting a hand on the back of her head to pull her closer in a comforting hug. _"You're all safe now, and that's all that matters now."_

 _"Do you need to talk about anything?"_

 _"Eventually, I think I should."_ He answers hesitantly, sighing as he looks down at her smiling face, a smile spreading across his. _"But right now, all I need is to cuddle and sleep with the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet."_

Giggling, Fleur nods and snuggles back up into Harry's chest, taking comfort in his arms wrapping around her protectively, the pair drifts to sleep blissfully. Opening his eyes, Harry realizes he's not where he went to sleep. Reaching for his wand, Harry suddenly realizes he can't find it. Standing up slowly, Harry stays in a slight crouch, trying his best to be ready for anything.

"You need not be afraid, my son." A voice calls out, and Harry turns towards the source. A tall man, looking several decades old. A long grey beard flows down from his face, only to be dwarfed by the length of his hair, cascading down his back to behind his knees. A green robe adorns his body as he smiles at the young wizard. He walks towards Harry, his staff clunking against the ground with every other step he takes. Stopping in front of Harry, the ancient man places a hand upon Harry's shoulder. "I am not here to harm you. My name is Merlin, and I'm here to train you."

"Wait, what?" Harry asks, staring up at the fabled sorcerer in shock. "Why would you train me?"

"Mostly because Fate demands it."

"Mostly?"

"Well, the other reason is because it would be fun." Merlin says, a smirk appearing on his face. "I haven't had an apprentice in so long, and fucking over Tommy boy will make Death quite happy."

"Wait, you know about Voldemort?"

"Of course!" He shouts, looking offended. "A wizard that Dark? Why wouldn't I know abut him?!"

"Um... You're dead?" Harry says hesitantly, looking away. After a moment, he hears a booming laugh and looks back at the legendary warlock. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think that someone as strong as me wouldn't be able to see the wizard who could bring about the destruction of the entire world?" He chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. "I've been watching every Dark Wizard come to fruition, and this is practically the worst one we've ever seen, and Fate said I can intervene just this once, so I will. For the next year, every night you go to bed, we'll spend about a week training in your mind, and you will retain all of the knowledge and power I bestow upon you in these dreams. However, you'll have to build up your body outside of this realm. I think that should be easy, don't you?"

"Why now, though?" Harry asks, getting a little upset. "Why wait until now to help me?"

"Well, the blocks that the goblins removed somehow prevented me from interfering any sooner." Sighing Merlin waves his hand and two large recliners pop up out of nowhere, and Merlin gestures for Harry to sit with him. After accepting the chair, Merlin sits down. "I have only been able to give one or two bits of assistance before now, such as being able to allow you to let loose a massive amount of power to ward off those Dementors last year to save your godfather."

"Wait, that was you?" Harry asks, looking even more upset. "I wasn't able to pull that off on my own?"

"No, no!" Merlin says quickly. "That was absolutely all your own power. It was just being blocked, remember? All I did was allow it to slip through briefly."

"Where does all this power in me come from?"

"Well, it comes from your blood. You're my descendant, after all. The Emrys family has always been extremely powerful."

"I thought the line died out years ago."

"Not dead, just dormant." Merlin explains. "Now, it's awoken within you, and I can help make you as powerful as you could possibly become over the next year. Well, seven years, technically."

"Okay." Harry says, smiling up at him. "I'll do it. I need all the help I can get if Voldemort comes back."

"Attaboy!"

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Anyway, after that, Merlin spent every night training me for a week in my dreams." Harry finished explaining. "Some kind of time dilation, or something. After the first night, I started doing more physical work around Delacour Villa to build up my body, and I'll be running around the Quidditch pitch every day to keep myself in good shape."

Hermione and Ron look at Harry in complete disbelief. "Harry, mate," Ron begins slowly, glancing at Hermione before directing his gaze back at Harry. "But you gotta admit, that sounds a bit far-fetched."

"Was the wandless locking charm not enough?" Harry jokes, raising an eyebrow with an amused smile on his face. "How about some wandless elemental conjuration?"

"You must be joking..." Hermione whispers. "Even with a wand, that's incredibly difficult magic. Not even Dumbledore is able to do it without a wand!"

Smirking, Harry raises both of his hands and a brilliant purple flame sprouts from his hand, filling the compartment with smoldering heat as it dances in his palm. From his other hand, white lightning shoots from his hand and begins to pool around his feet, swirling around him, but not damaging the compartment in any way. After a few moments, Harry closes his hands and tilts his head and raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"Unbelievable..." Hermione whispers, her eyes widening almost comically. "That was amazing, Harry..."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry says, grinning widely. "Merlin actually says there's some things I can teach you, if you want to learn some basic things."

"That'd be wicked, mate!" Ron says enthusiastically, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Alright, what I'm going to do is teach you the basics of Occlumency." Harry explains, pulling a book out of his bag and opening it. "Occlumency is the art of closing your mind to Legilimency."

-Fleur-

After a few hours, Ron and Hermione were the proud owners of the ability to manifest a minor barrier against surface Legilimency. Coming out of her meditative trance shortly after Ron, Hermione smiled ecstatically before wrapping Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, Harry!" Hermione squeals, tightening her hug around him. "I never even knew about this branch of magic, and it's going to be so useful for information recall! Just think about all of the extra credit I'll be able to succesfully complete!"

"Leave it to Hermione to think of school with a defensive mind magic." Ron says, chuckling before receiving a swift smack to the back of the head. "Blimey, Hermione, it was a joke!"

Huffing hotly to hide a smile, Hermione turns away from Ron and starts to read some of the book Harry offers to her.

"So, Ron." Harry says, pulling out a deck of cards. "Up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"You're on, Harry!"

AS they pull the deck out of the box, Ron shuffles it and deals the cards out to Harry and himself. They reach out to pck up their cards when Neville walks in.

"Hey, guys!" The young wizard says, waving happily at his three fellow Gryffindors. "How'd your summers go?"

"It was great, Neville!" Ron says, turning to greet his dorm mate. "The Cup was amazing, and Krum was so incredible!"

"I still say you have a crush on Krum, Ron." Harry teases, motioning for Neville to sit down.

"I do not!" Ron retorts defiantly, puffing up as he blushes bright red at the insinuation. "I just see talent where it is! Like the Cannons! As great as Krum is, one day they're going to beat Krum and the rest of the world, too!"

"Ron, the Cannons have about as much chance at winning the World Cup as Harry has to walk up to Malfoy and kiss him in front of everyone." Neville says, poking fun at the redhead.

"Thanks for that image, Neville." Harry says, gagging and holding back the urge to vomit.

"No problem, Harry." Neville ribs, grinning madly before everyone breaks down into fits of giggles and laughter. "Anyway, I hear that you have a family again. Congratulations, Harry. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Neville." Harry says, wrapping Neville in a one-armed hug. "That really means a lot to hear. That actually reminds me. There's going to be a surprise waiting for you at Hogwarts after dinner."

"A present?" Neville asks, confusion plastered on his face. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a present, now would it?" Harry says, grinning mischievously.

"I suppose not." Neville mumbles.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Harry says. Neville nods and turns towards the cards. "Wanna play, Nev?"

"I'd love to, thanks."

Ron deals out another hand and they proceed to spend the next hour playing the game, and it ended with all three boys covered in ash. Dusting their clothes off, they laugh and stand up with Hermione muttering in the window seat about boys and explosions. After a few moments of laughter, a voice sounds out throughout the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. Please change into your robes and make sure your belongings are returned to your trunks. Thank you."

"Well, boys, get out for a moment so I may change." Hermione commanded, the boys knowing better than to disobey her. They close the door behind them and wait for a minute, and Hermione opens the door and gestures for them to go inside to change. After doing so, the boys knock on the door and Hermione walks back in. "Well, we're almost back. I'm so excited to begin fourth year!"

"Careful, Hermione." Harry teases the young witch with a grin. "Keep smiling like that and your face will get stuck that way."

Smacking Harry on the back of the head with an annoyed 'humph,' Hermione turns away and walks out of the compartment towards the exit of the car. After a few minutes of waiting, the train lurches to a stop in Hogsmede Station, letting out a loud hiss as it does so. Students file out of the cars hurridly, anxious to get to the school. Harry hears Hagrid gesturing for the first years to follow him and gives a small wave towards the half-giant. Giving one back, Hagrid starts leading the young students away from the rest as the others walk towards the carriages. Walking up to the carriages, the four Gryffindor students step up into it and are carried down the path towards the castle.

-Fleur-

After the welcoming feast, Professor Dumbledore stands up and holds his hands up for silence. The Great Hall falls silent in short order, a smile gracing the Headmaster's face.

"Now that we have had our fills, I have several announcements to make. First, Mr. Filch has reminded me that the list of banned items has risen to a remarkable 437." He begins, raising an eyebrow as he smirks at the Weasley twins. "Furthermore, to our new students and our returning ones, the Forbidden Forest is still just that, forbidden. If you have any questions, please speak to your head of house. Finally, there will be no Quidditch Cup this year."

The noise of the jeering and boos roaring throughout the hall is deafening. Raising his wand after a few moments, Professor Dumbledore sent out a cannon blast from his wand, effectively silencing the noise. "Thank you." he says calmly, slipping his wand back up his sleeve. "Now, the reason for this is because there is an age-old competition being... Rekindled, so to speak. At six o'clock in the evening of Friday, the thirtieth of October, delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute will be arriving for the Triwizard Tournament!"

The boos are replaced with cheers of joy, however, Harry heard none of it. When he heard that Beauxbatons was coming, there was only one thought on his mind. His beloved Fleur would be coming! Harry joins in with the uproarious cacophony of sound, cheering as loud as possible.

"Yes, we are all rather excited." Dumbledore says after the cheering dies down. "However, there will be some changes. To help explain these changes, I have here Mr. Barty Crouch, the Head of The Department for International Magical Cooperation."

Taking the Headmaster's place at the podium, Barty looks out at the crowd of students. "Due to the great risks of the tournament, the Ministry of Magic has decided that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen as of October 30th will be allowed to put forth their names for the Triwizard Tournament." Roars of anger sounds out from the student body, and Crouch tries his best to speak out over the noise. "This is for your own safety, and this decision is final!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore sends out another cannon blast from his wand, causing the cries of disarray to quiet down. "Thank you. Now, I will be taking measures to ensure that no underage witches or wizards may put forth their name for consideration, so please refrain from trying if you are underage. I can guarantee, you will not enjoy the consequences. With that, I bid you all a good night's rest!"

As the students begin to disperse, Harry taps Neville on his shoulder and jerks his head in the direction of the Head Table. Walking up with him, Harry looks up at the Headmaster before speaking; "Headmaster, I would like to request that you join Neville and I to the Hospital Wing, as I'm sure that you will have many questions."

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore begins, a confused expression on his face. "Whatever would you both need me to accompany you to the Hospital Wing for?"

"Please trust me, sir." Harry says, trying his best not to be annoyed with the old man. "I will explain everything when the time comes."

Nodding to the young wizard, Dumbledore follows the two young boys to the Hospital Wing. As they reach the door, Harry turns around with a smile to face Neville. "Harry, what's going on?" Neville asks, looking towards the doors. "Why are we at the Hospital Wing?"

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry turns back towards the doors and pushes them open, standing to the side as he ushers Neville inside. Upon walking in, Neville and Dumbledore stop dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Neville's mouth opens and closes before he whispers out two words.

"Mum? Dad?"

 **Yet another cliffhanger! If you don't think I'm evil by now, something is wrong with you. This is also my longest chapter, filling out at a massive (for me) 4,718 words! I hope you will all be happy to see chapters this long from here on out. Anywho, that's chapter fifteen! I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it! It's rather difficult for me to write longer chapters, so updates will be happening every two weeks instead of weekly. I hope you all continue to enjoy, and I have an announcement. At the ushering of a family member, I will be posting chapters every week, starting at chapter one and going one by one on Archive of Our Own. I will try my best to catch all mistakes, and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow. Now, if you don't like my story, move along. Don't start bashing on it, because you just make yourself look like an ass. Like I said before, any flames will be used to bake cookies for all of my followers. If you do like the story, I hope to see your continued support. Constructive criticism is always welcome, however. With that out of the way, I will see you all in the next chapter. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
